Mi Amigo el Karma
by Aiilana
Summary: Carlos Garcia se acaba de mudar a Minnesota, para su mala suerte, pues detesta a todo el mundo y siempre le echa la culpa al karma a por tanta desgracia en su vida. Mal summary - -U, Cargan fanfic, un poco de Kames.
1. ¿No eres de por aca?

**Ohhh, soy yo con otra historia, y si tendria que estar actualizando Pacto Infernal pero tenia la urgente necesidad de comenzar esta nueva no se por que xD, antes que nada es una historia pura y meramente centrada en el Cargan (aunque hay kames, no se angustien) y me gusta porque el prota es Carlos y le di una personalidad para nada parecida a la suya o a la de la serie...**

**Leanlo y lo averiguaran! **

**Disclaimer: BIG TIME RUSH no me pertenece.**

Hola, Soy Carlos García…si, lo sé; es un terrible comienzo. Empezare de nuevo. Soy Carlos García, tengo 16 años. Nací y crecí prácticamente toda mi vida en Florida. Y acá va lo más gracioso de todo, a partir de hoy viviré en Minnesota. Así es como oyen, pasare de vivir de las acaloradas y veraniegas playas de Florida a la fría y agobiante nieve de Minnesota.

¿Se nota que estoy feliz? Si su respuesta es no, están en lo correcto.

Aun que el hecho de que nos estemos mudando de Florida a Minnesota no me molesta tanto, mi vida allá era una total mierda: no tengo amigos, para mis padres solo soy el hijo mayor rebelde que prefieren evitar a pesar de que mi padre es policía y esta sea la razón por la que nos mudamos, y algunas veces tiene que lidiar conmigo por terminar en algún que otro problema con la ley. Y sé que en Minnesota mi vida no cambiara, seguirá siendo una porquería. MI madre siempre dice que estamos haciendo esta mudanza por el bien de nuestra familia pues ella lo atribuye a las buenas cosas que ella y mi padre hace, en otras palabras, ella lo atribuye al karma.

Lo sé, mi madre está loca. Uno ya nace con una suerte, como yo, mi vida es una porquería y no importa si hago un millón de "buenas" acciones, mi karma no cambiara.

¿Quieren saber porque realmente estoy molesto? Imagínense estar sentado en un automóvil por 17 horas oyendo a mis padres cantar country y bachata, por si no se dieron cuenta soy de descendencia latina, es atroz. Sumándole a mi molesto hermano menor de 12 años, Javi, y como plus a mi teléfono sin batería por las últimas 6 horas.

Odio al mundo en este momento, sobre todo a quien creó a mi teléfono, ¡¿Por qué no le hiciste una batería más durable?!

-¿Cuándo vamos a llegar? –pregunta Javi, por millonésima vez en el viaje.

-Llegaremos cuando tengamos que hacerlo –le respondió tranquila mi madre para continuar cantando una vieja canción country.

-¡Pero estoy aburrido! –grito haciendo berrinches Javi, dando patadas y puñetazos al aire, sus gritos me vuelven loco.

-¡Porque no cierras la maldita boca, estoy harto de tu actitud estúpida! –no pudo contenerme y le grite, de inmediato mi madre me lanzo una mirada furtiva.

-¡Cuidado con ese vocabulario y discúlpate con tu hermano! –me cruce de brazos y mire por la ventana para ignorarla, solo la hice enfadarse más -¡discúlpate con tu hermano, Carlos!

-Oblígame –murmuro para mí.

-Carlos, discúlpate con tu hermano –dice mi padre sin quitar la mirada de la carretera –no me obligues a que te quite tu teléfono celular.

Ok, lo admito, me dio donde más me dolía. Sin mi teléfono no puedo vivir, no porque sea la persona más sociable del mundo si no porque toda mi música está allí y que es la que hace mi día a día menos tedioso y torturante posible. Gruñí de mala gana mirando a mi hermano quien sonreía triunfantemente haciéndome maldecirlo para mis adentros aun más.

-Lo lamento –recite cada palabra secamente, el poco orgullo que tengo fue destrozado por la risa estruendosa de Javi al oírme.

Para mi desgracia se vuelve a repetir en mi cabeza por los siguientes 45 minutos mientras continuamos el viaje.

-¡Nieve! –alli esta otra vez mi hermano gritando de emoción pegado al vidrio de la ventanilla al ver los primeros copos de nieve que nos dan la bienvenida a Minnesota.

Mis padre se sonríen felices al momento en que entramos en la ciudad, el toma su mano y la besa, yo solo tuerzo los ojos más que asqueado. Los odios, a ambos.

Unos 15 minutos después el auto para en una agradable casa pintada de azul con un patio delantero rodeado de flores y con un camino de piedras que guiaba desde el garaje hasta la puerta de entrada. Al fin, tierra, me dije aliviado de poder estirar mis piernas y sentirlas por primera vez desde que ese ridículo viaje empezó.

Javi se baja emocionado y corre hacia el interior de la casa seguido de mi madre que le advierte que tenga cuidado ya que los de mudanzas le dijeron que el piso estaba encerado y podría tropezarse. Yo rogaba porque eso pasara, lo sé, soy maldito por pensar eso ¿y qué? Si yo era un desgraciado, los otros tenían que probar un poco de mi desgracia de vez en cuando.

Entro a la casa y veo que es grande, me gusta pero prefiero no decirlo en voz alta ya que al principio me opuse al ver las fotos que mi madre trajo de la inmobiliaria, ya no tengo orgullo para hacerlo. Traigo unas cuantas cajas con mis cosas y subo las escaleras dirigiéndose a la última habitación a la derecha del pasillo. Mi próximo cuarto me aguarda tras esa puerta blanca, suspiro antes de entrar y ver mi cama en medio de la misma junto a mi escritorio y mi estante justo sobre esta, tiene el mismo espacio que mi vieja habitación. No tan grande ni tan pequeña, lo normal y lo más apropiado para mí.

Dejo mis cosas en el escritorio e inspecciono el baño privado en mi cuarto, la puerta está justo al lado de esta, es agradable también, típico baño, no es la gran cosa. Guarde mis cosas en el gabinete arriba del lavamanos sin que una cosa pase desapercibida a mi mirada. Mis cuchillas para rasurar, siguen en su empaque original sin alterarse, las miro detenidamente ya que hacía tiempo que las tenía así sin abrir.

Sacudí la cabeza intentando olvidarlas pero en ese momento oigo a mi madre llamarme desde la puerta, las escondo rápidamente. Me dirijo allí intentando ocultar mi nerviosismo tras mi actitud fría.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Termina rápido lo que sea que estés haciendo, necesito que vengas conmigo al supermercado, no hay nada de comida aquí –me informo para luego irse. Suspire aliviado.

Minutos después estoy estancado en el asiento del acompañante con mi madre que animadamente iba tarareando más canciones. _"Haz que se detenga" _me ruego para mí. No sé porque pero ese día ese tipo de inmenso poder sobre nosotros estaba de buenas conmigo pues llegamos a un supermercado no muy lejos de casa. Casi estaba oscureciendo cuando entramos al lugar, mi madre me pidió conseguir un carrito y nos embarcamos entre las góndolas a conseguir algo de comer porque para ser sinceros el hambre comenzaba a atacarme.

-Ok, conseguiremos un poco de carne, mantequilla de maní, jalea, pan, leche, huevos…-enumeraba muchas cosas que yo ignoraba por mirar las cosas en los estantes –Carlos, ¿tu quieres algo?

Me saco de mis pensamientos tomándome desprevenido, pestañeo unos segundos antes de decir que no que así estaba bien, entonces ella se fue a buscar algunas cosas de su lista encargándome el resto a mí. Con pesadez fue a internarme a buscar mi comida y no me tomo mucho tiempo encontrar casi todo, solo me faltaba…

-¿Dónde demonios estas pepinillos en conserva? –dije irritado caminando por el mismo pasillo por 12° vez en busca de ese maldito frasco de esa cosa verde que a mi papa tanto le gusta, estaba comenzando a desesperarme y no quería llegar hasta ese punto.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? –oigo una voz detrás mío, volteo a ver a un chico rubio alto, de piel pálida y ojos verdes observarme con una etiquetadora en su mano.

Traía unos jeans negros, una camiseta verde, un gorro gris y un delantal rojo con el nombre del loca en el. Supuse que trabaja allí así que si, podría servirme de ayuda así me largaría más rápido de ese lugar.

-Ahm, si, Kendall –me fijo en la etiqueta con su nombre -¿sabes donde están las conservas?

Intento sonar amable pero la costumbre me gano y soné algo brusco por la expresión de antipatía en su rostro, pero la disfrazo con una sonrisa.

-Están en el pasillo 7, junto a los enlatados –señalo a cierta dirección -¿algo más?

Esta vez no note hostilidad en su voz así que solo levante las cejas sorprendido.

-No, gracias.

Estaba dispuesto a marcharme hacia allí.

-No eres de por aquí –dijo a modo de observación haciéndome volver hacia el –si no te hubiera reconocido.

-¿Y que si no soy de acá? –conteste a la defensiva sin motivo.

-Solo digo, es raro ver gente de afuera por aquí. Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?

-No tengo por qué decirte –finalice la conversación enfadado, ahora finalmente me dispuse a buscar los pepinillos cuando un chico y una niña pasaron por mi lado.

-Logan, Katie, ¿hacen aquí? Mi turno no termina hasta dentro de 30 minutos –dice Kendall a ambos, los observo un segundo por el hombro y el corazón se me detiene en ese momento.

El chico tenia cabello negro como la noche, piel blanca como la nieve que caía afuera, y unos ojos color chocolate que te hipnotizaban…incluida esa sonrisa seductora en su… ¡qué demonios estoy diciendo! Ah, otro dato, al parecer se llama Logan…

-Eso no significa que no podemos acompañarte hasta que termines después de todo tenemos que hacer nuestro proyecto de ciencias, y es implica que tengo que dormir en tu casa –le dijo Logan con su gran sonrisa –y Katie quería verte.

Sonrió a la pequeña niña que tendría casi la misma edad que Javi, no pasaría los 14 años, de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros, debe ser su hermanita o algo por el estilo.

-Solo quería pasar tiempo con mi hermano mayor favorito –rio dulcemente y abrazando a Kendall por la cintura.

-Sabes que soy tu único hermano mayor ¿no?

Lo sabía.

-Solo cállate y abrázame –respondió la niña.

Demasiado dulzura para mis ojos, blanqueo los ojos y una vez más, para mi suerte, mi madre llego con el resto de las cosas.

-Ok, Carlos ya tenemos todos, vamos a casa el hambre me está matando –soltó una risita jocosa.

-Con que tu nombre es Carlos –una vez más Kendall sonó por detrás llamando la atención de mi madre.

-Veo que hiciste amigos –me dice con cierta alegría en sus ojos, pues que la disfrute por que se la voy a destrozar.

-¿Amigo, yo de él? –señale a Kendall sin preocuparme de ser grosero –jamás.

Le puntualice largándome de allí, finalmente molesto.

Mi madre suspiro resignada antes de disculparse con los 3 chicos por mi comportamiento blablablabla, no me importa, solo quiero irme a casa y dormir. Es lo único bueno de esta vida, dormir, después de la comida y la música, ah y de internet.

Pagamos y nos fuimos a casa donde mi padre y Javi nos esperaban ansiosos para ver que traíamos de comer. Cenamos pasta al final, levantamos los platos y de inmediato me encerré en mi nueva habitación a escuchar música con mi teléfono ahora cargado, aprovechando que nos fuimos al supermercado con mi mama.

Puse de inmediato mi lista de reproducción y la voz gutural de Vic Fuentes comenzó a sonar, "A King for a Day", me gustaba esa canción no sé por qué. Y de inmediato pensé en el chico del supermercado…Logan, Logan, Logan…me gustaba su nombre…me gustaba sus ojos, su sonrisa, había algo en ella que me quitaba el aliento…

Oh no, aquí vamos de nuevo con esos pensamientos. Tome mi almohada al lado mío y tape mi rostro gruñendo molesto por no poder controlar mi mente. Incluso creo que ¿me sonroje?

¿Qué mierda estaba pasando conmigo?

Nota mental para el Karma: TE DETESTO.

* * *

**Antes de terminar, me olvide decir que Dustin estara tambien en la historia...y ya averiguaran quien sera, muajajajaja...**


	2. Encuentros casuales

**__****Bueno volvi con otro capitulo muy rapido jeje, en fin una vez mas me lamento de no subir capitulo de mi otra historia pero por alguna razon m esta costando el ultimo capitulo ._. pero lo subire pronto no se preocupen, y otra cosa la cancion del principio es "End of Time" de Lacuna Coil por si no la conocen, ahora disfruten el capitulo.**

**Gracias por los reviews, siempre me levantan el animo! :D**

* * *

_"What a day, I can barely keep my eyes wide open, I don't wanna see straight, What a day, Feels like my breath is heavy again…"_

_-..And I'm totally faded… _-cantaba mentalmente, aun con los ojos cerrados, a la alarma de mi teléfono diciéndome que ya debía despertarme y afrontar otro maldito día. Suerte que me desperté escuchando a Cristina Scabbia, amo a esa mujer.

Estiro la mano a la mesita junto a mi cama y apago la alarma, gemí desperezándome solo para taparme hasta la cabeza con las cobijas y continuar durmiendo. Sin embargo los rayos de sol se filtraban por el tejido de las cobijas ya dificultándome la tarea de retomar mi sueño. De pronto oigo una voz lejana que gradualmente se acerca, era mi madre gritándome algo.

-¡…vamos Carlos, debes ir a la escuela! –me regaña ahora claramente, debe estar parada justo en la puerta –yo tengo que irme a trabajar.

Luego escucho sus pasos alejarse. Olvide mencionar que mi mama es programadora, así que esta todo el día afuera y la veo solo a la noche. Mi padre es policía y lo ascendieron a Sargento, razón por la que estoy en este maldito pueblo, y a mi hermano casi no lo veo tampoco pues en Florida o se quedaba en casa de sus "amigos" o tenía otras cosas que hacer después de todo, el era el sociable de la familia.

En cambio yo…era un marginado. Un pobre diablo con mal karma.

Un pobre diablo que hoy tenía su primer día de clases en Minnesota.

-¡Puta y maldita escuela! –mi grito quedo ahogada a la cantidad de tela sobre mi cuerpo, expele rabia por todos los poros de mi cuerpo, era tan injusto.

Ya habían pasado 2 meses desde que las clases comenzaron y yo iba a ser el chico nuevo, ya me la venia venir. Para nada alegrado con ese pensamiento me levante con pereza, me cambie con pereza, baje las escaleras con aun más pereza, desayune algo rápido al ver el reloj sobre el televisor y me apresure. Realmente llegaría tarde….esperen, ¿desde cuándo me importa llegar tarde?

-Ni siquiera tengo ganas de esto…-suspire, finalmente tome fuerzas de no se dónde y agarre mi mochila y me fui.

Tome mi teléfono y comencé a escuchar música con el volumen a su máxima capacidad, mientras más alto estuviera mejor, detestaba el mundo exterior y la música era lo único que me relajaba, me permitía aislarme en mi pequeño mundo sin importarme los demás. Sinceramente no se qué haría sin mi música.

Volviendo a la realidad, camine casi por 15 minutos tratando de guiarme con las indicaciones que mí mama me dio la noche anterior para llegar hasta ese lugar asqueroso que yo llamo escuela, y peor aún: mi nueva escuela. Por lo general vas el primer día de clases con tus padres o alguien más pero recordemos algo.

Yo soy un pobre diablo, con mal karma.

Al fin llegue y no había nadie por los alrededores por lo que supuse que la campana ya había sonado y todos estaban en clases. Entre a la escuela donde ciertamente ni un alma pasaba, entonces recordé que tenía que dirigirme a la oficina del director a hablar con el porqué ya que soy nuevo en medio del semestre me explicaría cosas que en lo mas mínimo me importaba pero con tal de no entrar a clases aun me dirigí allí siguiendo los carteles en los pasillos.

Termine al otro lado de esa escuela, demonios que era enorme, y me encontré una mujer en sus treinta tantos sentada afuera de la oficina escribiendo en una computadora, se veía ocupada pero si tenía que interrumpirla y amargarle el día, lo haría, a veces me sorprende de mi propia malicia porque es divertida si me lo preguntan.

-Disculpe, ¿el director Rouque está? Soy Carlos García, el nuevo estudiante y…-pregunte intentando ser amable pero al notar que no me prestaba atención deje de lado mi amabilidad -¿me está escuchando o acaso es sorda?

-Mis oídos están perfectos y no necesariamente tengo que ver tu cara para poder oírte –me respondió de forma seca, vaya carácter el de esta mujer.

-Bien, ¿está o no el director? –carraspeé un poco volviendo a preguntar esta vez me gano una mirada condescendiente por parte de esta mujer.

-Te está esperando de hace 10 minutos –señalo con la cabeza la puerta detrás de ella indicándome que pasara.

Le agradecí y toque la puerta, escuche un gemido en señal de que entrara y lo hice encontrándome con un hombre de grandes proporciones cabeza calva y usando lentes de extraños colores sentado tras un escritorio mientras bebía una taza de café. Realmente es raro, demasiado raro y con eso ya significa que no me caerá en lo absoluto. Entre inseguro y me senté delante suyo.

-Debo suponer que tu eres Carlos García –asentí levemente-tus padres me llamaron hace 2 semanas pidiendo que tenga cierta "consideración" contigo cosa de la cual no hablaremos porque realmente no me importa.

Es oficial, este tipo me cae gordo, literalmente.

-Pero como tu padre es el nuevo Jefe de la policía decidí aceptar, pero que te quede claro una sola falla o inconveniente y te las veras conmigo –me dijo intentando amenazarme, no es la primera vez que un director de escuela me dice eso, ya estoy acostumbrado -¿oíste?

Puse mi mejor cara de niño bueno, o sea mi típica cara de "me importa una mierda, igual lo hare" y asentí.

-Está bien, ahora iré a buscar a nuestro coordinador general, el te dará un recorrido por la escuela y de allí te irás a clases.

Finalizo su discurso para levantarse e irse sin su taza de café, me quede solo en esa habitación aburrida y aprovechando esto me recosté en la silla golpeando el suelo con mis pies marcando un ritmo, me maldije por que la ansiedad estaba volviendo pero me negaba a tomar mis medicamentos de hacía meses. Algunas veces me perdía y es una sensación desagradable.

Pasaron 5, 10, 15 y finalmente cuando reloj marco 20 minutos la puerta detrás mio se abrió haciendo que me volviera a ver a un hombre alrededor de 20 años de cabello castaño oscuro, piel blanca, una ligera barba y usaba unos lentes de gran tamaño que todo el mundo usa hoy en día, esa estúpida moda. Llevaba un traje color negro con cintas de colores estrafalarios en los puños y el cuello lo que se me hizo raro pero le hice caso omiso pues supuse que ese era el coordinador.

-Tú debes ser Carlos –me dijo e intente levantarme y presentarme pero me tomo del brazo y me saco de la habitación rápidamente, la secretaria me miro con cara extraña mientras nos alejábamos por el pasillo.

¡¿Qué demonios le pasa a este tipo, acaso quiere secuestrarme o al menos arrancarme un brazo?!

-¡Que mierda te pasa! –grite consternado jalando mi brazo para zafarme, el me miro levantando una ceja y con una sonrisa en su rostro cosa que me erizo la piel -¿esta es tu manera de mostrarle la escuela a la gente nueva, a la fuerza?

-Realmente no pero tú eres un caso especial –me apunto exageradamente al pecho, auch me dolió un poco –tu eres…¿Cómo te dijiste tu? ¿Un pobre diablo con mal karma?

….Ok, esto es raro. Sé que siempre me quejo de mi estado pero jamás dije en voz alta esa frase en especifico, siempre me la guardo para mi, ¿Cómo es que la supo? Estaba comenzando a asustarme. Mire a mi alrededor para ver si había alguien más por si las dudas, primera vez en mi vida que deseaba estar rodeado de gente pues creo que la persona delante mío era un secuestrador o algún violador…

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso? –me anime a preguntar titubeando, inmóvil donde estaba parado -¿acaso eres…?

-Porque mi querido Carlos –paso su brazo por mis hombros y con su otra mano toco mi pecho antes de gesticular dramáticamente –yo soy el Karma, y tu un pobre diablo que sufre por mí. Y yo tengo una misión contigo.

Ahora entiendo. Me está tomando el pelo pero conmigo no será tan fácil. Sin vergüenza solté una carcajada luego de mirarlo seriamente por unos segundos, el suspiro ligeramente mientras yo seguía riéndome realmente con ganas, hacía tiempo que no me reía de verdad, se sentía bien. En el fondo se lo agradecía pero nunca lo admitiría.

-¿Ya terminaste con tu acto de inmadurez? –me pregunto "Karma", solté mis últimas risas antes de mirarlo aun con una sonrisa en mis rostro y unas cuantas lagrimas –me parece bien, me alegro haberte alegrado tu día.

-¡Y como no diciéndome tremenda estupidez, hombre! –Exclame divertido -¿seguro que no estás drogado?

-Tan seguro como que tú te cortabas los brazos hace dos años –de inmediato mi sonrisa se esfumo al oírlo.

Ok, ahora puede que le crea un poco. Nadie conoce mi pasado y mas alguien que acabo de conocer hace 5 minutos…recordaba el filo de las cuchillas cortar mi piel, la sangre que brotaba de las heridas cayendo por mi brazo. Era fría, liberaba tantas emociones en mi, era mi droga en ese momento, mi forma de desahogarme.

-¿Carlos, estas soñando despierto? –ese chico me saco de mi fantasía, al verlo me seguía sonriendo.

Abrí la boca para decir algo pero ninguna cosa se formaba en mi cabeza, no sabía que decir. Estaba en blanco. Odio cuando pasa eso.

-Ahora estas en blanco –volvió a hablar esta vez caminando hacia mí y pasar al lado mío, no me di la vuelta solo lo escuchaba un poco desorientado -¿sabes porque? Porque no sabes enfrentar al mundo real, a la realidad a tu alrededor.

¿Por qué tendría que conocerla? La realidad me odiaba, todo el mundo real me odiaba. Sentía la rabia acumularse en mi garganta, en un arranque de ira me di la vuelta para gritarle muchas cosas pero me sorprendí al no ver a nadie allí.

-¿O me equivoco, Carlitos? –hablo contra mi oído haciéndome dar un salto del susto divirtiéndolo a él.

Lo miro como si fuera un fantasma, tenía miedo, dudas, tantas cosas bombardeaban mi cabeza en ese momento y ya anticipaba el futuro dolor de cabeza que siempre me da cuando mi cabeza es atacada por mis sentimientos saturándome y haciendo perder la poca percepción que tengo del mundo. Esta sensación se convertiría en la misma que aquellas 4 veces, me prometí no volver a sentirlas, por un tiempo.

De repente una mano en mi hombro me trajo de vuelta de mi mundo de desesperación y me di cuenta que había cerrado los ojos asustado, al abrirlos vi al chico delante mío sin mostrar emoción alguna pero sus ojos me decían que estaría bien, que no tenía que temer.

Pero por aluna razón tenía miedo de sentirme tan miserable otra vez ¿Por qué? No tuve tiempo de responderme porque la campana del receso sonó y me maldije por no haber asistido a la primera hora. El chico que por ahora llamare "Karma" me estrecho el hombro y me tomo del brazo conduciéndome hacia el pasillo donde decenas de chicos salían a encontrarse con sus amigos, gritaban, saltaban, demasiada alegría y entusiasmo para mí. Seguía desorientado, luego de un "bloqueo" como yo lo llamo, me toma un poco de tiempo volver a recordar donde estoy.

-¡Despierta, debes conocer a tus futuros amigos! –me informo Karma antes de entrar abruptamente a una habitación, arrastrándome con él.

-¡Ah, hola Dustin! –una mujer alta de cabello oscuro y ojos azules nos recibió –ese debe ser nuestro nuevo estudiante.

Pestañee confundido pero me miraba a mí al igual que las otras 30 personas sentadas frente nuestro y que me observaban atentamente, analizándome, criticándome, burlándose de mi en sus mentes. Podía oír sus murmullos, hablaban de mí pero no me importo, nunca me importo una mierda.

-Esta mentalmente desorientado –soltó Karma, o Dustin, luego se rio de su propio chisto acompañado del de esa mujer.

El resto de la clase también se rio un poco, yo solo fruncí los labios molesto por esa actitud pesada. De pronto sentí un fuerte deja vú, esta escena ya la había vivido miles de veces en mi vieja escuela.

-Bueno clase, escuchen –la mujer dijo en voz alta hacia la clase –hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante, dejémoslo presentarse.

Ataque de pánico escénico en 3 2, 1….todos me miraban ansiosos, yo solo me quede callado. Siempre era lo mismo, en todos lados, las desventajas de ser un pobre diablo era que tenias graves problemas frente a un grupo grande de gente con la que te toca hablar, y ese era un buen ejemplo. Articule unas cuantas palabras erráticas cosa que Dustin noto.

-Está nervioso –salto en mi defensa, se lo agradecí no sé porque –pero es Carlos García, viene de Florida y se sentara junto a Kendall.

Me empujo alentándome a dirigirme a sentarme junto a un chico rubio…de ojos verdes….que se llamaba Kendall.

MIERDA. MIERDA. MIERDA. MIERDA, MALDITA MIERDA.

Todos me siguieron con la mirada hasta el último asiento de atrás donde el rubio me sonreía confiado y vi el lugar a su lado vacio, suspire derrotado y me senté. Mi humor se fue hasta el subsuelo. Estaba de mal humor, quería irme, quería a todo el mundo muerto, quería matarlos a todos, matar a Dustin, a Kendall, inclusive a las moscas; este último no se porque pero cuando me enfado con las cosas no me interesa que sea, solo las odio.

-Hola Carlos –me dijo Kendall a lo que yo solo ignore –es un gusto volverá verte.

_Te odio. _Así fue el resto de la hora adicional con Geografía, después me entere de eso. Las miradas ya no estaban sobre mi excepto la de 3 chicos, Kendall a quien deseo matar con mayor urgencia, el de un chico de cabello negro y me sorprendo al ver que es Logan. Este no me molesta en absoluto, es más, mi rabia disminuyo un poco al notar que me sonreía. Y finalmente un chico de cabello castaño y ojos mezcla de verdes y chocolate que estaba sentado delante de Kendall.

Así paso todo y apenas toco la campana tome mis cosas y salí prácticamente corriendo, espantado por demasiada atención, demonios ¿realmente soy tímido? No, soy anti-social, odio al mundo así que no me culpen.

Me agobiaba ver tanta gente a mí alrededor, necesitaba aire y urgente. Salí al exterior y me aleje lo mas que pude de las masas de gente, rápidamente encontré un árbol y me subí a él lo más alto posible. Al fin me sentía a salvo. Ahora necesitaba música eso mejoraría todo de una vez.

Todo se vino abajo, no encontraba mi teléfono. Quería morirme, mi vida se había perdido, mi única razón por la cual aun seguía cuerdo no estaba. Entre en desesperación. Palpe cada bolsillo de mi ropa como unas 4 veces para estar seguros. No estaba, no estaba y no estaba en ninguno. Definitivamente entre en pánico y luego pensé en buscar en mi mochila, si, allí debería estar… ¿Por qué no habría de estar allí, no? ¿NO?

-Buscabas esto –escuche una voz de abajo y me sorprendí al ver a Logan allí parado sosteniendo en alto mi teléfono, jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan feliz de ver a alguien.

Me baje del árbol extasiado de felicidad y me abalance sobre él para abrazarlo para luego tomar mi teléfono y sonreír como un niño pequeño con nuevo juguete. Un segundo después recordé donde estaba y que acababa de hacer. Me sentí un gran y reverendo imbécil, yo jamás actuó así aunque la situación lo amerito, volvía a tener la única cosa valioso en el mundo para mi otra vez pero de todas maneras no era excusa necesaria para actuar como alguien….alguien, ¿normal?

-Vaya, eso no me esperaba –dijo Logan algo shockeado, yo solo abrí los ojos asustado de ver su sonrisa incomoda en su hermoso rostro –si quieres saber luego de que saliste corriendo despavoridamente Kendall encontró tu teléfono en tu pupitre y me dijo que te lo trajera.

¿Kendall, ahora a ese que bicho le pico? Al menos que…no, no podía ser verdad, ¿o sí? No es tan obvio, esperen, entonces estoy admitiendo que… ¿me gusta Logan? ¡Ni siquiera lo conozco!

-Ehmm ¿Carlos? –paso su mano delante mío pero no reaccione, entonces chasqueo los dedos y finalmente volví a la realidad pues al parecer estaba soñando despierto una vez más, maldita costumbre -¿Qué fue eso?

-Ahhm, nada, nada, solo….¿porque demonios te tengo que decir? –volví a adoptar mi postura de chico malo, ya había tenido demasiada humillación al bajarme de ese árbol y abrazar a Logan a pesar de que me gusto.

Pero luego me retracto un poco al ver el dolor en sus ojos por mis palabras, no, debía seguir siendo como soy. Nadie hizo algo bueno por mí, nadie me quería, NADIE. Aunque Logan se tomo el atrevimiento de venir y darme mi teléfono sin pedirme nada a cambio y yo lo trato como una piedra sin valor. Demonios conciencia no me hagas cargar con esto por el resto de mi vida.

-Gracias –dije, Logan me miro intrigado –por el teléfono, nadie se hubiera tomado la molestia de traérmelo.

-No hay porque –respondió el tímido, se veía tan lindo con esa mirada perdida como un cachorrito. ¡Cerebro detente!

Nos miramos por un momento, no sé cuanto pero eso no me importo, solo éramos el y yo, fue genial. Por primera vez no tenía miedo de ver a alguien a los ojos y que notara mi desgracia o mi dolor, no había nada de eso en los ojos de Logan; solo había comprensión, cariño y…

-¡Logan! –Alguien le grita y rodé los ojos al ver a Kendall acercarse con el mismo chico castaño, se veían apresurados -¿ya le diste su teléfono? –Logan asintió –bien, pues vamos tenemos practica de Hockey de emergencia, Carlos, tu puedes venir si quieres.

¿Practica de Hockey? Bien les diré algo más sobre mí, las palabras "yo" y "hacer deportes" no conjugan en la misma oración, ni siquiera llegan a tener sentido, realmente quería reírme en su cara.

-No, yo paso –masculle enfadado deseando salir de allí de una vez, mi mal humor volvió tan rápido que incluso yo mismo me sorprendo.

-Oh vamos, Carlos, será divertido –me dice el chico de cabello castaño, tiene cara de muñeco pero es atractivo y aun mas su sonrisa encantadora pero no se compara con la de Logan.

Una vez más, ¡CALLATE CEREBRO!

-James tiene razón –concordó Kendall a la vez que pasaba su brazo alrededor de la cintura de ese chico y lo acerco contra su cuerpo.

¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?

-Claro, yo siempre tengo la razón.

-Como tú digas, Jamie –Kendall giro los ojos, se acerco a James y beso sus labios por unos segundos. Yo me quede allí observándolos, asqueado por la dulzura.

-¿Eres homofóbico? –me pregunto Logan al ver mi expresión.

-No es eso, es solo que…son demasiado empalagosos –explique incomodo no sé porque.

Y no mentía, detesto la dulzura y las demostraciones de las parejas en público…eso no va conmigo lo recuerdan. Detesto al mundo entero.

Logan estaba por decir algo mas pero mi teléfono sonó en ese instante y resople al ver que era mi padre.

-Estúpido idiota…-murmuro antes de contestar la llamada -¿Qué quieres?

-¿En donde estas? –respondió fríamente mi padre.

-En la escuela…espera ¿crees que me escape? ¡Es increíble! –levanto la voz indignado, los 3 chicos me observaban en silencio atentos a mi conversación -¡sabes que odio este lugar pero eso no significa que intente pasarme clases, lo juro!

-Pero lo pensaste ¿no es así?

-Puede que sí –respondo luego de unos segundos de vacilar -¡pero…!

-¡Nada de peros, puedo verte desde aquí!

¿Qué? Levanto la cabeza buscando a mí alrededor cuando diviso no lejos de allí a mi padre acercándose con el teléfono en la mano, se veía realmente molesto como la mayoría del tiempo cuando hablaba conmigo. No le agrado en lo absoluto y tiene sus motivos, que son los mismos por los cuales el tampoco me agrada.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa esta vez?! –le grite exigiendo una explicación a su comportamiento de lunático ya que no es la primera vez que me persigue de esta manera.

-¡Tu eres mi problema, como siempre Carlos, como siempre! –esas palabras la escuchaba muy a menudo, desde hacia tiempo dejaron de importarme como lo que el resto del mundo pensaba sobre mí.

-¡Entonces si tanto te molesto porque no me metes en un maldito internado, eh, así podrías finalmente deshacerte de mi, estarías tranquilo como el resto de la familia al saber que su mayor estorbo esta a millas lejos de ustedes! –gritaba una vez más iracundo y un poco dolido por todo…lo sé, me retracto, en el fondo me dolían un poco.

Ansiaba cortarme en ese momento, disipar mi dolor, suplir el sufrimiento. Dios, ansiaba volver a sentirlo, tantos meses de abstinencia me estaban haciendo desearlo aun más y si mi padre no dejaba de comportarse como el maldito idiota que es sin dejarme ir a casa para martirizarme, juro que lo golpeare en la cara.

-¿Sabes qué? Lo estuve pensando y mucho últimamente –fue lo único que me dijo y fue más que suficiente para terminar de colmar mi paciencia, me volví tome mi mochila y Salí de allí sin siquiera mirarlo u oír sus gritos de que volviera, de que aun no habíamos terminado de hablar.

Ya basta, papa, ya….solo basta. Quería estar solo, alejado de todo, de este maldito mundo que no para de decirme que no sirvo, que solo soy una molestia para todos, una carga. NADA. Yo no era nada para nadie.

-¡Carlitos!

Karma venia directo hacia mí, genial, no tengo tiempo de pensar en el al menos que sea yo imaginándome que le disparo en la cabeza en ese mismo instante.

-¡Ahora no tengo tiempo para tus planes homicidas! –atino a decirme antes de tomarme por los hombros y conducirme hacia mi padre.

Me tomo un poco darme cuenta pero ¡ACASO LEE MI MENTE! ¡Eso no me gusta en absoluto! Al estar escandalizado por este detalle menor olvido a los chicos que ahora se habían acercado a mi padre, en especial Logan y parecía hablar con el o discutir por lo que oí al acercarme.

-No quiero faltarle el respeto Agente, pero no creo que esa sea la forma de tratar a su propio hijo…-dijo logan al parecer en mi defensa. ¿No les digo yo que es lindo?

-Eso no es un asunto que a un joven como usted deba interesarle –corto mi padre seco hasta que me nota -¡al fin te comportas como un adulto y!… ¿Quién es él?

Señalo a Karma, o Dustin como lo conocen acá. Yo también me pregunte lo mismo, ¿Qué demonios hacia aquí en asuntos que no le interesaban?

-Usted debe ser el señor Garcia, un gusto soy Dustin Belt –le extendió la mano a mi padre que se la estrecho aun extrañado, lo contrario de Karma pues tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –oí que tenía un problema con Carlos…

-Lo vuelvo a decir, son problemas míos y de Carlos, y jovencito estas en serios problemas.

-¡No me escape te estoy diciendo, porque no dejas de ser tan necio y me escuchas por una vez en tu vida! –le dije exasperado.

-¡Porque solo dices mentiras Carlos, y estoy más que harto de eso!

-¡Esta vez no miento! –un nudo se formo en mi garganta, las lagrimas se estaban preparando en mis ojos, no era justo.

-Señor Garcia creo que está siendo irracional…-una vez más hablo Logan.

-Logan tiene razón, después de todo Carlos estaba en clases de Geografía –comento Dustin y por primera vez vi a mi papa desconcertado y sorprendido.

-¿Geografía? Se suponía que debía estar en Química a primera hora, recibí una llamada de tu profesor diciendo que no apareciste –señalo el teléfono alterado.

-¿Le pagaste a un profesor para que me vigilara? –ahora entienden como me siento, ya era el colmo de los colmos.

-Es un viejo colega mío, y si, te está vigilando porque no quiero pasar por lo mismo que ya pase en Florida.

No voy a decir nada respecto a eso. No tengo nada para decir en mi defensa porque es cierto, hasta el día de hoy cargo con esos errores pero no me arrepiento de haberlos cometido. Me recuerdan la mala persona que soy y el destino con el que viviré por el resto de mi vida. Baje la cabeza al recordar aquello mientras los otros hablaban por mí, debía desconectarme del mundo en ese instante si no explotaría.

-Señor Garcia déjeme explicarle –hablo Dustin –Carlos no estaba en Química por que le sugerí al director cambiarlo de salón a última hora, creo que ese tipo de gente no era para su agrado. Eran demasiado hipócritas y egoístas, si me deja opinar, en cambio en donde está ahora hay chicos como Logan, Kendall y James –señalo a los 3 chicos que sonreían nerviosos –ellos son geniales, buenos tipos aunque están un poco dementes.

Mi padre lo oía con expresión seria a cada palabra que Dustin decía casi con alegría, demasiada para gusto de mi papa ya que hasta una persona a un millón de kilómetros de aquí podía percibir su enfado hacia, yo seguía ignorando la situación, perdido en mi propio pequeño mundo.

-Lo lamento tanto, se que debí informarle sobre el cambio y yo soy la persona con la cual debe enfadarse no con Carlos –se disculpo Dustin una vez mas y esta vez sentí la pesada mirada de mi padre sobre mí, sinceramente no quería verla, me ponía incomodo a la vez de molesto.

-Bien –suspiro el desviando la mirada, me sentí mas aliviado –acepto sus disculpas pero deberían tener gente más competente…

-LO se lo, le repito MI ERROR, ahora si nos disculpa estos chicos tienen practica de hockey.

Levante la cabeza sorprendido por su comentario ¿Acaso estaba loco? Y lo confirme al ver cómo me guiñaba un ojo al momento en que me arrastro a los chicos y a mí hacia el gimnasio dejando a mi papa más que molesto. Me hacía gracia si me preguntaban pero luego me las tendría que ver en mi casa por la gran reprimenda que él y mi madre me darían al llegar. Sobreviviré.

Y en cuanto a Karma, o Dustin, como prefieran llamarlo, en este último acto de tratar de salvarme el pellejo aunque no tanto considerando que fue su error y no mío que se gano un poco mas de mi casi inexistente confianza hacia las personas. Hay que ver si me llega a caer bien, no prometo nada así que no se hagan falsas expectativas.

Nota mental para Karma: …ya no te detesto tanto, solo un poco.


	3. Errores del pasado- Primera Parte

**Otro capitulo! si, volvi esta vez con capitulo corto por que en realidad era mas alargado y tuve que cortarlo (eran casi 12 paginas de word ._.) asi que hasta que termine la otra parte disfruten esta!**

* * *

-Haber si entendí… ¿me estás diciendo que debo unirme al estúpido equipo de hockey solo para…?

-Para poder hacerte de amigos, Carlos, esa es tu misión en la vida.

-Ah no, esa no es mi misión, no tengo ninguna misión….soy un fracasado –le puntualice con desagrado, Dustin resoplo exasperado por mi pesimismo.

Les pondré al tanto de mi situación actual: ya es viernes, pasaron 4 días desde que estoy en esta escuela. Por ahora lo único malo es tener que cargar con Kendall y James detrás mío toooodo el santo día aunque eso me dio tiempo de poder conocerlos un poco mejor y de ahí me arrepentí de mi propia idea.

La vez anterior me sorprendió un poco al verlos besarse y no es para tanto: son la pareja estrella de la escuela. Kendall Knight es el capitán del equipo de hockey, líder innato, amable con todo el mundo y altamente deseado por muchas chicas y también chicos. James Diamond, hijo de la gran empresaria de la ciudad y heredero de Cosméticos Diamond un adonis para casi todo, igual de deseable que Kendall además es central dentro del equipo: su personalidad es un tanto de "divo" pero sin llegar a ser desagradable, es alguien que estará allí para quien sea que lo necesite sin dudarlo…últimamente hago cosas atípicas como "halagar" a la gente. Maldito Karma, todo esto es su culpa. Llevan saliendo casi 2 años pero son mejores amigos desde los 6.

Ah y me olvidaba de Logan de quien no tengo quejas porque realmente no me molesta tanto que este cerca mío, al contrario, me gusta. Además averigüe que su verdadero nombre es Hortense Mitchell pero todos lo llaman Logan…a mi no me importa, cualquiera que sea su nombre no me importa, todo le queda bien. Y otra cosa por si no lo notaron en el transcurso de esta semana me di cuenta de que Logan me…atrae bastante, otra cosa que por primera vez que me pasa en la vida pues como vivo en mi mundo jamás me puse a pensar en alguien de esta manera hasta que lo vi en el supermercado ese día, fue algo indescriptible. Pero no lo quiero admitir aun porque sé que no tengo oportunidad, prefiero vivir con un amor no correspondido que rechazado.

Ahora estaba en la oficina de Karma que también hace de consejero en la escuela y en los recesos me obliga a ir hacia allí para hablar de cosas que no me interesan.

-Sabes que –me dijo masajeándose las sienes –tu desmotivación por la vida me da dolores de cabeza.

-Me lo dicen a menudo –concorde con él y no miento, es verdad, mi madre me lo repite como unas 20 veces al día.

-¿Y no te molesta?

-Desde los 8 años que nada me molesta, por si no te diste cuenta.

-Pues en algún momento llegara a molestarte ¿o no? –levanto una ceja con curiosidad.

-Sigo esperando ese día –fue lo único que le contesto, con rudeza, claro.

Dustin dejo escapar un sonoro gemido molesto por mi actitud que según él era "excesivamente pesimista". Incluso me confesó que es la primera vez que ve a alguien tan… ¿como dijo? Creo que era…agh, no lo recuerdo pero el punto es que mi falta de cooperación no facilitaba su trabajo el cual aun no comprendo del todo cual es.

Por suerte la campana sonó y yo debía ir a Algebra, mi materia favorita…favorita para dormirme por lo extremadamente aburrida y estúpida que es. Ósea seamos sinceros ¿alguien en su vida diaria se va a tomar el trabajo de hacer esas ecuaciones para, no lo sé, la cantidad de idiotas que hay en un metro cuadrado? Porque eso realmente si es necesario, así nos podemos deshacernos de ellos. Ejemplo: el mismo que tengo en frente.

-Recuerda que quiero verte de nuevo en el próximo receso, te daré un manual con las reglas del hockey –me dijo Dustin antes de que me fuera azotando la puerta de su oficina.

Me acomodo mi mochila al hombro y camine por los pasillos, tranquilo hasta que vi 3 cabezas que se dirigían hacia mí, me di la vuelta sin disimular y camine al lado contrario. Cosa que no funciono al sentir los brazos de Kendall y James sobre mis hombros uno de cada lado, me maldije mentalmente por no ser más rápido pero se me paso rápido al ver a Logan sonreír como siempre. Dios, este chico me está afectando.

-¿Qué hacías con Dustin? –me pregunto Kendall, a estas alturas estaba harto de su condenada e insistente curiosidad.

-Planeando un asesinato –contesto con una sonrisa maligna en mi rostro a la vez que lo miraba para ver si lograba espantarlo, el solo levanto una ceja con incredulidad –no te importa.

-¿Por qué eres tan reservado? Nos preocupamos, además los amigos se cuentan todo –salto Logan y esta vez yo lo mire con incredulidad -¿Qué acaso no nos consideras tus amigos?

¿No es obvio que no? Tenía ganar de decirles que solo me parecen un grupo de pesados que no me dejan solo en ningún momento a pesar de que los mando al diablo pero no a Logan, la última vez que note dolor en sus ojos por culpa mía termine bajando la guardia además de que me sentí mal por ello.

Al parecer pensé mucho y mi silencio se interpreto como no. Los 3 se miraron entre si y finalmente sacaron sus brazos de mi para pararse delante mío bloqueando mi paso. Ahora los 3 cruzaron los brazos y prácticamente me acusaban con sus miradas, ¿Esto es una broma o qué?

-¿Alguien tiene una escopeta? Así puedo volarme la cabeza antes de tener que escucharlos –escupí mi cruda sinceridad para desgracia de los chicos que con más razón me clavaron sus pesadas miradas sobre mi -¡¿Qué?!

-A nadie le agrada el humor negro –james crítico mis habilidades humorísticas.

-Pues a mí sí –le indique con desagrado por su manera de criticarme, pero luego recordé que teníamos que ir a clases así que pase por medio de su "barrera" empujándolos –no se ustedes, pero tengo clase de algebra y estoy realmente cansado.

Y antes de que me pudieran decir algo Salí corriendo al salón de clases para encontrarme con todo el grupo de mis compañeros que ni se sus nombres y no me molesto en aprendérmelos tampoco, me siento al final junto a la ventana. Es cliché lo sé, pero antes de dormirme miro por la ventana para relajarme y lo consigo rápido, antes de darme cuenta ya sonaba de nuevo la campana despertándome de mi pequeña siesta. Bien, supere Algebra.

Salía del salón con camino al baño y cuando entraba recordé que debía ir con Dustin…bueno que falte una vez no me matara. Pero me olvide que él es el Karma así que la primera persona que me tope en la puerta fue, si adivinen.

-¿A dónde pensabas irte Carlitos? –me dijo con una gran sonrisa surcando por su rostro pero sus ojos me daban miedo.

-_Mierda._

Menos de 5 minutos después Dustin cerró con llave la puerta de su oficina. Otra vez, estaba atrapado en ese lugar. Vaya mi suerte.

Rápidamente el día termino luego de soportar el sermón que Dustin me dio sobre la amistad y los valores de la familia blablablablablabla….utilice mi gran habilidad de desconectar mi cerebro de la realidad para poder sobrellevarlo al igual que el resto de las clases. Ahora para mi alivio, bueno no tanto, llegaba a casa luego de un arduo y atroz día de escuela y lo mejor de todo es que era viernes.

Abrí la puerta y llame por costumbre a pesar de que sabía que no había nadie. Silencio, se los dije, no había nadie. Voy a la cocina y me preparo un sándwich con jugo de naranja y me dirijo a mi habitación a encerrarme en la computadora. Al fin paz y tranquilidad en la que me disfruto yo solo y mi música, nada de escuela, nada de mi maldita y molesta familia, nada de mis estúpidos compañeros empecinados en que los llame amigos y por sobre todo nada de Dustin.

Distraído por las historias que leía con mi tan preciada música como fondo no me di cuenta de la hora hasta que mire mi teléfono que ya marcaba las 1:28 a.m, mi madre debe de haber llegado y mi padre…bueno algunas veces no vuelve porque tiene que hacer turnos nocturnos y más ahora suponiendo que es el nuevo jefe de la policía. Mi antes sándwich de pavo y lechuga se transformo en un montón de migajas en el escritorio, de solo pensar en esa delicia el hambre volvió a invadirme para mi muy pesar, no quería bajar pero el poderoso hambre hizo rugir mi estomago. Debía buscar comida.

Luego de un poco de las sobras del día anterior, o sea pizza, vuelvo a mi cuarto a internarme una vez más en la computadora aunque esta vez opto por mi laptop así puedo tirarme en mi cama hasta caer dormido.

Al día siguiente por mágicas razones me levante temprano y por temprano me refiero 8 de la mañana.

¡Despertarme a las 8 de la mañana un sábado, que mierda te pasa cerebro!

-¿Carlos?

Mi madre se sorprendió al verme aparecer por la cocina, yo también me sorprendo mama, no te preocupes.

-Lo sé, lo sé, ni yo me reconozco –le di la razón con cualquier pensamiento loco que debe estar pasando por su cabeza.

Seguí mi viaje hasta refrigerador y tome el cartón de leche cuando el timbre sonó, claramente oí a mi hermano gritar que el iría a ver. A veces pienso que puedo torturarlo haciendo que trabaje como mi mayordomo…no, el muy gusano se las arreglaría para acusarme con mis padres.

-¡Carlos te busca tu amigo raro!


	4. Errores del pasado - Segunda Parte

**¡Aqui vamos con la segunda parte! Si todas pensaban que Carlos era un chico malo, en este capitulo se van a dar cuenta de que realmente es malo xD pero no quiero spoilear asi que leanlo (no saben las ganas que tengo de "tirarle" algunos datos pero no quiero arruinar la sorpresa!)**

**Disfrutenlo!**

**ADVERTENCIA: Big Time Rush no me pertenece...por desgracia.**

* * *

Escupí la leche que estaba bebiendo directo del empaque al oírlo. ¿Amigo? ¡Yo no tengo amigos!...al menos que….maldita sea. Mi madre me miro sorprendido al oír también a mi hermano, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro y sus ojos brillaban con emoción.

-¿amigo, Carlos, hiciste un amigo? –Se acerco a mí y tomo mi rostro en sus manos, esto no es bueno -¡no sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de ti!

Palabras vacías, eso me temía.

-¡Mama, para ya! –le dije sintiendo vergüenza ajena, siempre me sorprendió lo descarada que podía ser a la hora de mentirme. Ella no está orgullosa de mí, jamás lo estuvo y jamás lo estará. Esta es una de las razones por las cuales soy frio con ella, por eso la detesto, por mentirme al decirme que me quiere.

De algún modo logro librarme de su agarre antes de que comience a besar mis mejillas y voy hacia la puerta a ver a mi tan-fastidioso-amigo-que-no-sabia-que-tenia, resople al ver que mis miedos se confirmaban, Dustin estaba parado allí saludándome con una gran sonrisa. Me sorprendí al ver que llevaba un gorro y un gran bolso colgando de su hombro.

-¿Cómo demonios sabes donde vivo? –le interrogue para nada animado.

-Trabajo en tu escuela, se muchas cosas sobre ti –me respondió como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo –pero eso no viene al caso, vamos alístate, el juego comienza en una hora.

-Espera, ¿Qué juego?

-El juego de los chicos, ¿no lo recuerdas? –antes de darme cuenta ya estaba sentado en el sofá, dentro de mi casa –me dijiste que irías.

Ok, hagamos memorias, recuerdo que luego de encontrarme en el baño para luego llevarme a su oficina empezó a hablar de muchas cosas y como también se quejo de que no le prestaba atención puse en práctica el decir palabras simples y cortas a cada cosa que diga solo para conformarlo mientras yo estaba en mi mundo donde nadie estaba vivo. Demonios, debo pensar mejor mis planes.

-¡vamos, prepárate! –Dustin aplaudió frente a mi cara al notar que estaba ido. Detesto que haga eso –los chicos te esperan, en especial Logan.

Dijo esto último en voz baja pues mi mama venia por detrás para chismorrear, lo mejor que sabe hacer.

-Al fin conozco al amigo de Carlos. Soy Sylvia, su mama –se presento amablemente dando la mano a Dustin que se la tomo y beso como todo un caballero, cosa que no es cierta –no sabes lo feliz que estoy de saber que Carlos al fin tiene un amigo.

-El no es mi amigo, ni siquiera tiene mi edad –añadí, enfadado.

-Bueno si es cierto, pero es porque soy el Coordinador general y consejero de la escuela así que veo con frecuencia a Carlos –hablaba con un tono molesto de simpatía que rápidamente se gano la confianza de mi madre mientras yo me moría por dentro de solo pensar que tenía que salir un sábado a la mañana temprano con el imbécil de Dustin/Karma y que encima le cae bien a mi familia, esto no podría ser peor –además estuve hablando con él para convencerlo de que entre al equipo de hockey.

Hable demasiado pronto.

Luego de eso mama me dio un largo sermón de lo bien que me haría hacer algún deporte y esas cosas mientras Dustin apoyaba su argumento, yo me quede allí parado oyéndolos sin siquiera escucharlos bien. No lo soportaba, yo no estaba preparado para eso, el mundo no estaba preparado para mí.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Odio mi vida –resople molesto sentado en una banca en primera fila dentro del estadio cerrado rodeado de gente gritando y saltando animando al equipo.

-¡Animo, los chicos te están viendo! –me mostro al grupo en la pista, pude ver a Kendall, James y Logan ya con sus trajes dispuestos a jugar, volví la cabeza hacia Dustin -¡salúdalos!

-Te odio a ti también.

Me regaño por ser tan pesimista que por suerte no duro mucho porque el partido empezó y la multitud grito emocionada al igual que Dustin, todos hacían la ola, yo me quede sentado de brazos cruzados a ver como el juego avanzaba. No conozco el hockey ni sus reglas así que no sabía que ocurría, solo tenía la mirada puesta en alguien: Logan. En el fondo la única razón por la que fui fue para verlo a él jugar, y déjenme decirles que ese traje le sienta tan bien, es una lástima que no lo pueda decir en voz alta.

Por si se están preguntando como acepte rápido la idea de que Logan me gusta, bueno no es tan complicado. Desde siempre soy consciente sobre cada uno de mis problemas y males excepto que no hago el intento por arreglarlos y esta no es la excepción.

Además creo que será divertido para ustedes, repito para ustedes, el contarles como me di cuenta que Logan me gustaba realmente y va mas allá de tener todo el día mi cabeza ocupada con su rostro, su risa, su forma de hablar sobre cosas de la escuela, su amor irracional y patético por las tostadas; de que solo sueño con el por las noches…bien aquí voy. Les advierto que es un tanto vergonzoso. La manera en que me di cuenta que Logan me gustaba fue cuando estaba teniendo mi "tiempo a solas" en la ducha donde la única manera de venirme fue pensando en él, o sea TODO EL MALDITO TIEMPO.

Fue el mejor orgasmo que tuve en mi condena vida, lo juro.

Ok, volviendo a la realidad, el silbato del réferi me hizo levantar por primera vez, Logan estaba en el suelo agarrándose del brazo debido a un jugador del equipo contrario lo golpeo contra la barrera, maldita sea la rabia que sentí en ese momento que pensé en saltar e ir a golpearlo por haberle hecho eso a Logan pero debí conformarme con una tarjeta amarilla por parte del réferi. Por suerte los chicos fueron a auxiliarlo conduciéndolo afuera de la pista. El resto del partido estuvo en la banca sosteniendo una bolsa de hielo sobre su brazo. No sé porque pero tengo la sensación de que vi a ese chico en otro lado pero ¿en dónde?

El final del partido quedo a favor del equipo local, o sea el de nuestra escuela. Dustin me obligo a seguir a los jugadores hasta la salida para poder felicitarlos, no opuse mucha resistencia porque seriamente estaba preocupado por Logan y necesitaba ver si su brazo estaba mejor, si no un tipo del otro equipo moriría por una contusión en la cabeza afuera en el estacionamiento, cortesía mía.

-¡Buen juego mi gente! –les felicito Dustin chocando su mano con casi todos, en eso note a Logan que venía al último acompañado de Kendall que al ver se alejo para que pudiera hablar con él y creo que fue idea mía pero creo que me guiño un ojo.

-¿Tu brazo esta mejor? –pregunte con la mayor sinceridad.

-Duele un poco aun pero con algo de descanso y medicación estaré mejor –logan me sonrió haciéndome sonreír a mi también, y sonrojar un poco –me sorprendió el verte hoy aquí.

-A mi también pues en realidad Dustin me trajo –señale al chico que se veía muy feliz charlando con el equipo –pero no pude negarme porque…bueno, tenía ganas de ver a alguien.

Soy patético, comportándome como una quinceañera enamorada frente al chico del que estoy "enamorado". Metí mis manos a mis bolsillos y baje la mirada al ver una sonrisa encantadora por parte de Logan, dios, su sonrisa es la más hermosa del mundo. Lo siento James, pero es verdad.

Nos quedamos callados por unos momentos sin apartar la mirada uno del otro, como no hacerlo con esos bellos ojos oscuros que brillaban como estrellas durante la noche mirándome con dulzura. Esperen, ¿dulzura? Carlos, Carlos, Carlos recuerda: Logan no siente nada por ti y nunca lo sentirá porque primero y principal ambos somos chicos, por más que me duela admitirlo.

-Ehm… -logan interrumpió el silencio -los chicos irán a Artur's por unas pizzas para celebrar la victoria ¿quisieras venir?

-Me encantaría –acepte gustoso y nos dispusimos a seguir al grupo pero noto que carga con dificultad su bolso así que decido ofrecerme a llevárselo –se ve pesado, puedo ayudarte.

-No, está bien yo puedo…-

-Vamos, tienes un brazo lastimado, lo llevare por ti –le quite su bolso y me lo cargue al hombro sin darle tiempo de protestar.

Continuamos el camino hasta la salido uniéndonos al grupo que gritaba emocionado y feliz por su victoria, incluso me les uní porque me sentía de tan buen humor de solo saber que Logan está bien y que no tendría que mancharme las manos otra vez.

Nuestro camino continúo por el estacionamiento, seguidos de una caravana de gente gritándonos por detrás pero nadie noto a un grupo que se acercaba con paso acelerado sin intenciones de unirse a la fiesta. Ni yo me di cuenta, por ir distraído hablando con Logan, Kendall y James hasta que un par de brazos me tomaron por detrás y me estrellaran de espaldas contra un autobús. Todos se volvieron a oír el escándalo e intentaron acercarse pero otras 5 personas más se interpusieron para que no interrumpieran.

-Es una sorpresa verte por aquí, Carlos –un chico de cabello rubio y ojos miel se acerco, era el mismo que golpeo a Logan y pude darme cuenta de donde lo había visto antes –ya que mucha gente decía rumores sobre ti en la calle.

Ay, no. Este tipo es peligroso para mí y para el resto, no quería que supieran quien era, debía pensar una manera de salir de allí y rápido, evitando heridos.

-Y son ciertos, el "Psicópata Latino" se fue de Florida y ahora está en Minnesota –soltó una carcajada -¡paseando feliz de la vida sin recibir su merecido!

Un segundo después un sujeto gigante vino y me golpeo en el estomago con fuerza haciéndome retorcer del dolor entre las manos de mis captores, gemí adolorido a la vez que le lance una mirada asesina a ese rubio. Todos estaban paralizados del miedo incluso se alejaron para evitar problemas menos los chicos y Logan que podía notarse lo preocupado que estaba.

-¡Vamos Carlos, aun no recibiste todo tu castigo!

Una vez mas recibí un golpe en el estomago para que continuara en mi cara finalmente sacando de quicio a mis compañeros que no pudieron atravesar la barrera con los monos del rubio.

Cuando los golpes pararon podía sentir la sangre caer de mi boca y nariz, me sentía como la mierda.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes Travis? La paliza que te di por última vez te ablando bastante.

Mala idea, aun que debo admitir que disfrute al decirlo, la costumbre volvió a ganarme.

Todos están ansiosos de saber que pasa y se los explicare. Travis Lott es un "viejo" conocido de Florida que a pesar de ser de Iowa pasaba mucho por allí debido a que tenia familia y por eventos deportivos. Teníamos nuestras diferencias, bueno, todo el mundo tiene sus diferencias conmigo y la última vez que nos vimos lo mande a terapia intensiva por 3 meses y otros tantos de rehabilitacion luego de golpearlo brutalmente contra el pavimento.

Eso forma parte de mi pasado oscuro del cual no quiero que nadie se entere aun, sobretodo Logan.

Pero era imposible al tener a este tipo que me sacaba de las casillas con solo sentir su presencia a 10 kilómetros de distancia, sin pensarlo mire a Logan y se veía asustado, no podía verlo así, debía librarme de esta y rápido. Sin embargo Travis noto la mirada que le di a Logan y sonrió en un gesto torcido. Debí advertí su siguiente movimiento pero me tomo por desprevenido y fue allí donde ya no me pudo controlar.

Saco una navaja de no sé dónde y la apunto directamente al cuello de Logan mientras lo atraía a su cuerpo usándolo como rehén, mi sangre de hirvió de solo ver el terror en la cara de Logan…mataría a ese maldito hijo de puta por haber solo tocado a Logan, MI Logan.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar sobre Travis y su cara estaba ensangrentada, mire mis puños, estaban manchados con su sangre, levante la mirada hacia la gente que nos rodeaba, sus expresiones eran indescriptibles, como si estuvieran viendo a un monstruo. Soy un monstruo para ellos y no importa o eso pensé hasta ver a Logan…su mirada lo decía todo. Volvió a ocurrir, volví a perder el control. Mierda.

Me quede en blanco al sentir las miradas sobre mí, no podía moverme ni decir nada pero sentí unos brazos levantarme, era Dustin que me gritaba pero yo no lo oía, estaba perdido en mi conciencia, desconectado del mundo y su repudio hacia mí. No puedo creer que lo hice en frente de Logan…doble mierda.

_-…¿Carlos?...¡Carlos!...¡CARLOS! _–me sacudió para que yo volviera en sí, lo mire sorprendido, Dustin estaba desconcertado -¡porque lo hiciste, estabas limpio!

¿Limpio? Ah, lo recuerdo…mi historial delictivo estaba limpio hasta hace menos de 5 minutos. No sabía que decir, no tenía una excusa razonable mas allá de que quería proteger a Logan y salió mal. Pero las cosas no terminarían allí si no que empeorarían más cuando las sirenas de la policía se escucharon muy cerca. Lo primero que vi fue 3 patrullas y a mi padre bajar de una de ellas con un par de esposas en la mano, directo hacia mí.

Todo fue tan confuso, podía ver y oír lo que sucedía pero no podía reaccionar, estaba en un trance en donde me dejaba llevar por lo que sucedía a mi alrededor. Me había perdido, otra vez.

Pero no duro mucho porque en el momento en que "desperté" estaba en una celda, solo. Sentí algo incomodo en mis manos, maldición, estaba esposado y aun tenía mis manos manchadas de sangre de ese bastardo de Travis. Se merecía la golpiza que le di.

-Ya estas consciente, eso es bueno.

Levanto la vista y veo a Dustin parado fuera de la celda con las manos en sus bolsillos, se veía cansado, me sorprendió esa faceta de el ya que siempre es tan vivaz y divertido.

-¿Qué sucedió? –pregunte confundido levantando ligeramente las esposas que me mantenían inmovilizado.

-¿No lo recuerdas?

-Solo sé que…Travis vino y me golpeo… luego, tomo una navaja y…apunto a Logan…-hacia mi más grande esfuerzo por recordar -…luego se que lo vi ensangrentado, yo tenía su sangre, vino la policía y…

-Terminaste aquí –completo Dustin mi relato, yo suspire agobiado –luego de que golpearas salvajemente a Travis al ver que intentaba lastimar a Logan. Te felicito.

¿Qué dijo?

-¿Qué?

-Hiciste algo bueno aunque de la forma incorrecta –pestañee confundido –cuando lo golpeabas dijiste "No te atrevas a acercarte a mis amigos, nunca más".

-¿Yo dije eso? –cuestione esa lógica porque no era posible que haya dicho eso… ¿o sí?

-Todos te oyeron, Carlos, cuando salgas de acá pregúntales.

-Si es que salgo –susurre bajando la cabeza un poco desanimado.

-Lo harás y pronto, confía en mí.


	5. Locura y Vicio

**Bueno...no hay mucho que decir, solo que es posible que esta semana no suba otro capitulo debido a que estoy teniendo un grave bloqueo y me tomare unos dias (la otra historia si actualizare, no se como pero lo hare) y si aparezco esta semana significa que lo supere :D!**

**Ahora disfruten!**

* * *

Oh, cama, dulce y preciosa cama, no sabes cuánto te extrañe luego de dormir por una noche en esa asquerosa celda en la cárcel. ¿Qué como salí tan rápido? Ni yo sé con exactitud como paso lo único que recuerdo es a mi padre acercarse a mi celda, abrirla y decirme con frialdad, cosa que no me sorprende de él:

-Tienes suerte de que no te mande a la correccional.

Que dulces palabras, papa. Las recordare por el resto de mi vida…cuando te vea enterrado bajo 3 metros de tierra.

Ahora solo se que estoy de nuevo en casa y más precisamente mi cama, lo único bueno de esta casa además de mi computadora y el refrigerador. Son las 8:39 de la mañana y hace 5 minutos volví, solo tengo pensado dormir pero apenas cierro los ojos unos pasos se acercan que se detienen justo en frente mío. Abrí un ojo y vi a mi molesto hermano menor allí parado.

-Pensé que estabas en la cárcel –me dijo con total inocencia el pequeño bastardo.

-Estaba –le corregí mientras me apoyaba sobre mis codos -¿ahora qué quieres?

-Nada, oí a mama decir que estuviste en otra pelea y por eso fuiste a prisión –continuaba hablando a pesar de que yo deseaba que se fuera y me dejara en paz -¿acaso mataste al otro tipo?

-La próxima persona a quien mate serás tú si no te callas y te largas –soné seco pero atemorizante que por suerte logro asustar mi hermano que salió corriendo del cuarto, al fin paz y tranquilidad.

Pero luego recordé que debía ducharme, mis manos estaban un poco manchadas todavía y me sentía como la basura, apestaba a más no poder y era incomodo estar con la misma ropa de ayer. Me levante con cansancio y camine hacia el baño.

Luego de 10 minutos salí del baño con solo una toalla atada a mi cintura cuando mi teléfono sonó, el número me era desconocido pero igual atendí.

-¿Hola?

-Como esta mi protegido favorito –sonó del otro lado Dustin.

-¿Cómo conseguís..? –luego lo recordé, él es una ser-cosa rara con fuerzas cósmicas que conoce cada aspecto de mi, y trabaja en la escuela -¿Por qué me llamas?

Me senté al borde de la cama.

-Solo quería ver como estabas luego de que saliste de la cárcel, además te avisaba que le di tu número a los chicos.

-¡¿Qué tú hiciste qué?! –me levante de golpe al oírlo, estaba indignado.

-Logan estaba preocupado por ti.

-Ah –dije sin levantar la voz –bueno, si es por eso…entonces no tengo problemas.

Dustin se rio muy divertido al oírme, le gustaba divertirse al verme bajar la guardia cuando hablábamos de Logan. Últimamente es mi debilidad.

-Así que… ¿Cómo te sientes? –Ahora su tono de voz se oía serio –con todo esto de que volviste a perder el control de tus emociones y…-

-Prefiero no hablar de ello –corte de repente.

-Carlos, tendrás que hacerlo algún día, si no este se te va a ir de las manos.

-¡Pero no será hoy!

Así sin más termine la llamada, tire mi teléfono a la cama y después yo me lance de espaldas mirando el techo, comencé a pensar en muchas cosas: el partido, el incidente, yo de nuevo en la cárcel…todo se volvía a acumular y llegaría el momento en que ya no podría soportarlo. Intentaba alejarme de ello pero mi vida es un ciclo vicioso que no puedes abandonar tan fácilmente.

Otra cosa en la que pensé fue en la escuela. ¿Cómo me mirarían ahora? Si antes ya me miraban raro, ahora sería peor en especial Logan, Kendall y James…me preocupaba un poco cómo reaccionarían al verme mañana. Debo admitir que los 3 son esa clase de personas que puede que se vean molestos, desesperantes o que no tienen otra cosa que hacer sin embargo ellos fueron amables conmigo, no se merecían tanto desprecio por mi parte; por lo que sí, me preocupaba que pensaran de mi.

-¡Carlos! –oí gritar a mi madre y en un segundo estaba en el umbral de mi puerta, me avergoncé un poco porque aun seguía semi desnudo, intente cubrirme con mis sabanas pero era inútil -¡por dios santo ya cámbiate, estas grande para andar así por la casa!

-¡Pues para empezar estaba en mi cuarto y tu llegaste sin avisar, así que la culpa es tuya! –reclame sabiendo que yo tenía razón.

-¡Pero yo soy tu madre y harás lo que yo digo mientras vivas bajo este techo! –grito con autoridad, resople exasperado porque siempre decía eso cuando discutíamos y era una pérdida de tiempo el cuestionar su lógica –así que dime ¿Por qué le dijiste a tu hermano que lo asesinarías?

-Solo fue un juego –respondí.

-¡Bromear sobre esas cosas no es un juego, dios! ¿Cuándo piensas madurar, dejar de comportarte del modo en que lo haces y hacerte responsable de tu vida?

Preferí quedarme callado, ya estaba harto de tener siempre esta conversación. HARTO, con toda la palabra en mayúscula. Me levante y fui a encerrarme en el baño dejándola con la palabra en la boca, tarde o temprano se iría y no paso mucho hasta que paso.

Luego de nuestra discusión decidí que era tiempo de evitar a mi familia por lo que quedaba del día y me asegure de salir solo cuando supe que ellos se habían ido, acostumbraban ir a la iglesia los domingos. Yo rompía con ese esquema y me quedaba en casa encerrado en mi cuarto, ese día no sería la excepción.

Ya eran las diez de la noche y no había señales de ellos. Bien, esperaba eso, estar solo, disfrutar de mi soledad y hundirme en ella, era un ritual de todos los domingos en los que casi siempre termino al borde de las lágrimas. Me gusta torturarme emocionalmente ya que físicamente no puedo. Pero ese domingo sería distinto.

Sentí mi teléfono vibrar a mi lado, mientras yo estaba tirado en mi cama, revise y era un mensaje de un desconocido, temía leerlo al pensar que sería Dustin pero lo hice de todas maneras llevándome una gran sorpresa.

_"-Hola Carlitos, soy Logan, Dustin me dio tu numero y quería saber si estabas bien. Oí que ya saliste de la cárcel, me alegro…mañana podríamos hablar sobre…tu sabes, ¿por favor?"-_

De inmediato una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro y era una muy boba si me preguntan que se hizo aun más estúpida al leer que me llamaba _Carlitos…_dios, este chico es muy dulce, con razón me gustaba tanto. No tarde ni un segundo en responderle.

_"Ahora estoy bien, gracias por preguntar ya que nadie se tomo ese atrevimiento… ¿sobre qué quieres hablar exactamente? –De Carlos._

_"Tú sabes, sobre Travis Lott, el chico que golpeaste…se ve que lo conocías…- De Logan_

_"Para que lo mencionas, odio a ese bastardo ¡encima tuvo el descaro de amenazarte con una navaja! No lo iba a dejar que te hiciera daño, o a los chicos" –De Carlos_

Agregue esa última parte para que no sonara tan sospechoso.

_"Aprecio el gesto pero no creo que con violencia lo hubieras arreglado, me gusto cuando dijiste que éramos tus amigos…"- De Logan._

_"Desgraciadamente si se trata de imbécil es la única manera que conozco de hacerlo…"_

_"¿Por qué? Eres tan misterioso y no dejas que nadie se te acerque…quiero entenderte Carlos, por eso quiero hablar contigo, a solas" De Logan-_

Me sonroje como un tomate al leer este último mensaje, Logan quería hablar conmigo a SOLAS. ¡A SOLAS!

Ok, Carlos, cálmate solo quiere la oportunidad de decir que eres un salvaje sin remedio para esa sociedad, no porque pensaste que tendrías oportunidad, ¡usa el sentido común!

_"Mañana lo hablamos…"_

Fue el último mensaje que mande pero mi sonrisa se mantenía en mi cara, imaginándome la cara de Logan en estos momentos, escribiéndome, preocupándose por mí. Rápidamente caí dormido.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

_-"Bien Carlos, tu puedes hacerlo, no creo que seas tan importante como para que pierdan su tiempo en ti, después de todo pasas desapercibido" –_batallaba conmigo mismo parado afuera de la escuela, ya era lunes y deseaba morir en ese momento.

Estaba a unos metros de entrar a mi peor pesadilla. Intente relajarme, no funciono, intente olvidarlo, tampoco funciono, estaba tan paranoico que mi típica actitud despreocupante sobre lo que demás pensaran de mi desapareció. Realmente esto era malo.

-¿Carlos? –pegue un grito al sentir una mano en mi hombre, me volteo y vi a Logan -¿estas bien? Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma.

Titubee nervioso ante la sorpresa hasta que vi su brazo y recordé todo de golpe.

-¿Cómo está tu brazo? –pregunte para cambiar la conversación.

-Ah, está bien –comento rápido –pero no respondiste mi pregunta, ¿estás bien?

-_Realmente no _–era lo que le quería decir pero no podía, tenía una reputación que mantener que también me iba a perjudicar –estoy preocupado.

-¿Por qué?

-Por lo ocurrido el sábado luego del partido –baje la cabeza, avergonzado –no debí comportarme así.

Pensaba que me odiaba, yo me odiaría de ser el, pero al sentir sus dos manos en mis hombros me hizo cambiar de idea, lo vi y tenía una genuina sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si no lo hubieras hecho, yo no estaría aquí charlando contigo y te lo agradezco, al igual que el resto de la escuela.

Esto último no entendí y antes de preguntarle me arrastro hacia adentro. Yo igual aguardaba lo peor.

-¡Eh Logan! –dijo un chico pasando por lado nuestro.

No había miradas raras, ni murmullos escabulléndose por los rincones, todo esta tan calmado y normal con gente andando por los pasillos, hablando, riendo como si nada hubiera pasado. Ahora definitivamente creo que el mundo se volvió loco.

-Hola Logan.

Se nos acerco una chica rubia de ojos cafés sosteniendo unos libros, sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Hola Jo –le devolvió el saludo Logan.

-Hola Carlos –esta vez me saludaba a mi sin cambiar de expresión, volvió la mirada a Logan –oye ¿viste a James? Tiene mis apuntes de Física y los necesito para el examen.

-Hasta donde yo sé, a esta hora –casualmente miro su reloj –debe estar charlando consigo mismo frente a un espejo.

James era un egocéntrico, ¿no se los había dicho ya?

-¿Tu ya estudiaste para el examen? –de pronto me hablo a mí, me sorprendí un poco.

-Ah… ¿hay examen? –ella se rio de mi comentario -¿Qué es lo gracioso?

-Nada, solo que se hace gracioso que seas tan distraído como para no saber que tenemos examen y eso que James es la persona más distraída que conozco.

-Pues eso a mí no me hace mucha gracia.

-Es solo un chiste, no se lo digas a Kendall –me susurro en confidencia.

-¿Qué no me diga que? –Kendall habla detrás de nosotros.

-Jo dice que James es distraído – Logan rio al delatar a la chica que le golpe en el brazo con actitud ofendida.

-Eso no es un secreto, hasta yo lo sé –admitió rodando los ojos.

-Así que entonces sabes dónde está tu novio –dijo Jo con cierta picardía en su voz.

Kendall suspiro con dramatismo.

-A esta hora debe estar engañándome con algún espejo.

Sorpresivamente un par de brazos lo abrazaron por detrás, era James, luego beso la mejilla de Kendall, el sonrió ante el contacto.

-Jamás te podría engañar, ni siquiera con mi reflejo –sonaba cursi balanceándose con Kendall en sus brazos –sabes que te amo.

Otra vez vamos con las cursilerías, carraspeé fastidiado al ver como se volvían a besar y pude oír a Logan y Jo reírse creo que por mi actitud. O sea pónganse en mis zapatos, tengo al tipo que me gusta delante de mí y sus dos amigos se están besando justo en nuestras narices, me da celos de que ellos puedan hacerlo en público, igual creo que Kendall sospecha algo por el guiño que me dio el otro día cuando iba a hablar con Logan. Debo tener cuidado si no quiero que se entere.

-Bueno podrían parar su sesión de besuqueo en el pasillo –hablo Jo interrumpiendo la escena por suerte –James, ¿tienes mis apuntes de Física?

-No –contesto de inmediato con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y volvió a besar a Kendall –los perdí, no te preocupes, les puedes pedir a Logan.

Jo se le quedo observando por unos segundos levantando una ceja en señal de enfado, si las miradas mataran James estaría acabado.

-James –dijo Kendall insistente, dándole una mirada de acusación.

-Bien, te mentí, acá están tus apuntes.

Se separo de Kendall y saco de su mochila un pequeño cuaderno azul, entregándoselo a Jo.

-Porque a nadie les gusta mis bromas.

-Porque no son graciosas –respondió Jo.

-Tiene razón –opino Kendall.

James estaba por decir algo pero la campana sonó, debíamos ir a Geografía. Mientras íbamos camino al salón Dustin venia caminando hacia nosotros con un periódico enrollado y una taza de café en su otra mano.

-Acuérdate de venir a mi oficina –sin previo aviso me golpeo en la cara con el periódico y siguió su camino, yo respire hondo conteniendo el coraje de ir y golpearlo, pero lo soporte. Logan me toco el hombro al notar mi enfado y de inmediato se me paso al ver su sonrisa.

-No sabes cuánto me molesta –me excuse ahora caminando a su lado.

-Dustin es un buen tipo, algo extraño pero divertido –logan lo defendió y ahí si me molesto un poco.

Continuamos hasta llegar a clases, tarde, la profesora nos regaño un poco antes de que comenzáramos hacer nuestra tarea, un trabajo en grupo de 4. Así es: de 4 personas.

-Carlos –Kendall me llamo –tu harás grupo con nosotros.

…No supe que decir porque antes de darme cuenta ya habíamos elegido un tema e incluso ya habían decidido en hacer reunión de grupo en mi casa este fin de semana. ¿En qué momento baje tanto la guardia?

Pero por suerte el tiempo paso rápido y la campana ya sonaba, levante mis cosas con destino a la oficina de Dustin pero algo tiro de mi brazo, era Logan.

-Recuerda que íbamos a hablar –fue lo primero que me dijo.

-Logan lo siento pero debo irme….-

-¡Carlitos!

De repente recibí otro golpe en la nuca, me volví hacia mi agresor y ¡oh, sorpresa! Es el molesto de Dustin con su maldito periódico enrollado, ¿acaso soy su perro para que me golpee con eso?

-¡Qué demonios te pasa, porque me golpeas! –grite sacado de quicio.

-Tengo que hablar contigo.

-¡No, tengo cosas importantes que hacer!

Se quedo en silencio un segundo antes de agarrarme del brazo y sacarme de la habitación a la fuerza, le di una mirada de suplica a Logan pero solo se encogió de hombros.

POV Logan.

Carlos desapareció por la puerta junto a Dustin, suspire decepcionado por no poder hablar con él, James se acerco por atrás y me toco el hombro haciéndome sobresaltar.

-¿Otra vez sin suerte? –asentí con pesadez –animo Logie, ya tendrás tu oportunidad.

-Pero ¿Cuándo? –gemí cansado de nunca tener oportunidad de hablar con Carlos, me frustraba de tantas maneras no poder hacerlo, me sentía impotente.

-Pues ve y encáralo de una vez –opino una chica de cabello largo negro con mechones rojos al acercarse a nosotros, era Lucy Stone, una amiga nuestra –puede que Dustin te gane.

-¿Y tu como sabes de lo que hablamos? –pregunte nervioso.

-Por dios Logan, más de uno se da cuenta lo que sucede o lo que no sucede -señalo mi problema que era más que obvio para todos, suspirando –además por la forma en cómo Carlos enloqueció el sábado cuando Travis intento degollarte, lo dice todo.

¿Lo dice todo? ¿Eso significa que le gusto también? Esperen, vamos con lo importante, me gusta Carlos y mucho no sé porque, desde que lo vi ese día en el trabajo de Kendall no pude dejar de pensar en el con su actitud odiosa y pesimista intentando alejar a todo el mundo de él pero yo sabía que no era así, sus hermosos ojos café contaban una historia diferente. Y yo necesitaba saber cual era.

Quería poder ayudarlo, arreglarlo si algo estaba mal con él. Quería saber que él me necesitaba, porque yo si lo necesitaba para llenar ese vacío que siento a veces al verlo y saber que no puedo abrazarlo o besarlo como James y Kendall. Deseaba tener el valor de ellos dos para poder decirle lo que siento sin avergonzarme.

-Porque mejor no vamos a verlo, tal vez ya término de hablar con Dustin –sugirió Kendall, al fin, uniéndose a la conversación.

Un poco impulsado por el salimos al pasillo y los vi no muy lejos de nosotros charlando o más bien discutiendo, o más bien Carlos discutiendo con él. Podía ver que hablaba y gesticulaban cosas con sus manos de forma exagerada, sonreí porque se veía gracioso aun estando iracundo. Dustin se veía muy calmado con esa sonrisa serena tan característica en su rostro.

-¿De que hablaran? –pregunto extrañado Kendall.

-Al parecer de nada agradable –comento James señalando a Carlos que se agarraba la cabeza y aumentaba el tono de su voz, Dustin soltó una carcajada haciendo enfurecer mas a Carlos que esta vez le quito su periódico y lo rompió hasta convertirlo en pedacitos en su cara.

Ahora Dustin miraba desolado lo que quedaba de su periódico en el suelo, levanto la cabeza hacia el latino con ojos de cachorro, Carlos negó con la cabeza al verlo, derrotado y sin lograr traspasar la barrera de el latino nuestro consejero se fue arrastrando los pies.

Pobre Dustin, tengo que admitir que me dio pena al ver como Carlos lo trato, y eso me hizo replantearme algo ¿Por qué andan tanto tiempo juntos, acaso el sabe qué pasa con Carlos, que demonios se traen entre manos? Yo estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.

POV Carlos

¡Al fin! Me libre de Dustin por el resto del dia, no tenia deseos de hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con Logan que justo se acercaba a mi en ese instante, puse mi peor cara al tenerlo de frente.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Tenemos que hablar.

-No, no voy a hablar nada contigo, no estoy de humor y solo quiero irme a casa.

Hable de corrido y mala gana, estaba enfadado, muy enfadado no sé porque. Mi cabeza estaba hecho una maraña de cosas las cuales luchaban por salir al mismo tiempo y me era imposible hacerlo, quería explotar, quería desaparecer ¿Por qué? Todo culpa de un estúpido mensaje de texto de mi padre.

No me importo la expresión de tristeza en Logan. Solo quería irme a casa, fue al salón tome mis cosas y me fui a cualquier lugar lejos de allí.

Al sótano.

La semana pasado no supe cómo, pero mientras daba vueltas por la escuela para despejarme me tope que en lo más profundo de las instalaciones había un lugar donde guardaban objetos olvidados, depósitos de polvo y habitad de insectos de todos tamaños.

Era mi santuario de paz fuera de casa, por más extraño que pareciera, me agradaba y estaba alejado de todo por suerte.

Baje las escaleras y fui hasta el tablero de la luz, encendí solo unas cuantas solo para no sentirme atemorizado por la oscuridad, si así es, le temo a la oscuridad.

Me senté en el suelo apoyando la espalda en la pared y suspire, dejando que todo mi estrés se fuera pero no fue suficiente, aun seguía sintiendo una opresión en el pecho…mierda, quería que se fuera porque ahora lo que sentía era dolor, dolor por tantas cosas: mis problemas, mi familia, mi vida.

Cuchillas, esos pequeños objetos afilados se apoderaron de mi mente. Las necesitaba, las deseaba, las anhelaba cortando mi piel liberando la sangre dentro de mí, que manchara mi piel para así purificar mi alma.

Demonios, no otra vez.


	6. Invitación a terapia

**Eh vuelto con otro capitulo que esta vez es mas largo, gracias al consejo de Alex Daniel de hacerlos mas largos xD, y aun sigue habiendo algunas cosas que tal vez no queden claras y eso es porque aun quiero guardarme algunas sorpresas para el futuro. Creo que aun no estan preparados para saber realmente lo que ocurre con Carlos pero en los proximos capitulos tirare algunos datos y ustedes se armaran la idea...soy mala, lo se muajaja! ._. ok no, leanlo y disfruten!**

* * *

-Se inicia la sesión.

Anuncio un policía, todos nos sentamos mientras una mujer adulta entraba a la sala y se posicionaba en su lugar al frente de todos nosotros. Su rostro no mostraba muchas emociones pero las arrugas alrededor de su boca me dio a entender que sonreía levemente, sus ojos azules se fijaron en mí con cautela, era la Jueza Connor. Básicamente la conozco mucho porque siempre que me meto en problemas con la ley, ella maneja mi caso pero me sorprendió al verla acá, ¿acaso me sigue para torturarme? Por alguna razón no le caigo bien, ni ella a mí.

-Vaya, vaya pero miren a quien tenemos aquí una vez más –hablo con su voz serena pero inquietante –Carlos Garcia, y yo que pensaba que tendría un descanso al saber que te mudarías.

Yo también, señora, yo también.

-Pero al parecer el destino nos quiere juntos –murmuro colocándose sus lentes y leyendo mi expediente por unos momentos –haber…según esto de aquí, volviste a verte envuelto en una pelea. Con Travis Lott…-volvió a revisar el documento y suspiro –mira, Carlos nos hemos visto tantas veces que la verdad ya no recuerdo.

-Yo tampoco su señoría –respondí con calma, sentado junto a mi madre y un oficial. Mi padre estaba detrás de nosotros.

-Por lo tanto creo que lo más conveniente, dado a que tu caso es especial, es que cumplas 50 horas de servicio comunitario –me disguste cuando dijo eso, no quiero hacer servicio comunitario, es una estupidez –y volverás al tratamiento psicológico.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No voy a volver a esa porquería! –me levante y grite indignado.

-Lo harás porque yo lo digo, y es mi última palabra.

Se levanto y se dirigió a la salida seguido de un oficial pero se volvió hacia mí que intentaba arreglármelas para ir y gritarle.

-Por cierto, tu ayuda psicológica te espera afuera, que tengas un buen día –me sonrió y se fue.

Ahora ya si ya me colmo la paciencia. Salí como tiro de la sala de audiencia casi llevándome por delante la puerta y allí estaba parado frente a mí, apoyado de espaldas a la pared, mi ayuda psicológica que me saludaba animadamente.

-¡¿Acaso todo el mundo se puso de acuerdo para joderme el día?! –me acerco a él y le tome por el cuello de la camisa, de inmediato mi padre vino y me separo de el -¡suéltame!

-Carlos es por tu bien –suspiro Dustin, acomodándose su ropa –además, podría haberte tocado alguien peor.

-¿Estas bromeando?

Logre zafarme del agarre de mi padre y lo mire con todo el odio que sentía en ese momento, deseaba matarlo de tener oportunidad.

-No necesito ayuda, ni de ti, ni de ti –señale a mi padre, luego a mi madre que salía de la sala –tampoco de la tuya, ¡puedo hacerlo solo!

Salí corriendo de allí apenas termine mi discurso, me sentía terriblemente mal conmigo mismo. La ansiedad comenzaba a volver y con ella mis deseos de cortarme una vez mas, debía controlarme pero estaba al borde del precipicio, temía volver a recaer.

No sé por dónde empezar a contarles, estoy hecho un lio así que discúlpenme si me salto algunas cosas. Dustin me llamo justo cuando Logan quería hablar conmigo, siempre sabe como arruinar todo, mientras hablábamos recibí un mensaje de mi padre: tendría una audiencia en dos días frente a un juez por mi reciente problema con Travis Lott.

Eso me cambio el humor radicalmente hasta ahora. No quería volver a una sala, ni a ver una jueza, ni hablar de mi historial o de mis posibles castigos, estaba harto y justo cuando estaba "relajándome" todo vuelve aparecer en mi vida.

Y hablando de mi audiencia, se preguntan que paso con Travis, les daré reporte corte: luego de que lo golpeara, lo trasladaron al hospital y al parecer fui bastante suave a comparación de la última paliza porque solo le rompí la nariz, en mi opinión tendría que haberle roto cada hueso de su cuerpo.

En cuanto a lo legal, también está en problemas al igual que yo porque para empezar amenazo a alguien con un arma blanca así que su castigo es algo peor que el mío, incluyendo una orden de restricción que le especifica que no puede acercarse a la escuela o Logan a menos de 500 mts y para sumarle está suspendido del equipo de hockey en los próximos 30 partidos. Auch.

Volviendo a la realidad, luego de que salí del juzgado me dirigí a casa pensando que haría ahora pues falte a clases para venir a la audiencia y sabía que tendría que los chicos vendrían a mi casa gracias a que alguien, o sea Dustin, le diera mi dirección a preguntarme por que falte. Me preparaba mentalmente para evitar no estresarme tanto, todo era una locura, demonios, las ansias de cortarme no se iban, parecía un drogadicto o un fumador en abstinencia.

Para mi alivio al fin llegue a casa y lo primero que hice fue correr a mi cuarto, más precisamente al baño al gabinete donde tenía mis cuchillas guardadas. Finalmente las tenía en mis manos y las contemple por un momento el paquete cerrado.

¡Carlos deja de perder el tiempo y hazlo ya! Mi conciencia me gritaba desesperado a que lo hiciera, los nervios estaban consumiéndome y me matarían si no me cortaba, necesitaba el alivio…se que está mal, pero no puedo evitarlo, el dolor es parte de mi vida.

Camine de regreso a mi cuarto con la mirada fija a las cuchillas pero cuando levanto la vista me asusto de ver a alguien sentado en mi cama. Era Dustin excepto que ahora tenía un detalle extraño…

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunte confundido, luego señale su cabellera -¡¿Por qué tienes…hace un rato tu…porque estas rubio ahora?!

Me alborote en medio de mi pregunta casi al borde de que gritaba, Dustin solo sonrió con simpatía a mi actitud desesperándome aun más. Estoy enloqueciendo, es la única respuesta a mis cambios de humor.

-Suéltalas Carlos –se refería a las cuchillas –no las necesitas, estoy aquí si quieres hablar.

-¡Tu no entiendes, las necesito!

-Todo está en tu cabeza…

-¡No me vengas a decir eso, tu no me conoces, no sabes nada sobre mi!

Le grite fuera de mis casillas, sentía mi rostro arder de odio, mi sangre correr inquieta por mi propia ansiedad y mis ojos llenos de lagrimas. Dustin se limito a observarme en silencio con cierta curiosidad, como si aguardara a que me terminara de desahogar y recién hablar conmigo ya que debo admitir que ni yo tengo control de mi propio cuerpo.

-¡Nadie me conoce lo suficiente para saber lo que realmente sucede, al porque de mis acciones, al porque mi odio, y eso duele no sabes de qué manera! ¡Dios, cada vez que veo a las demás personas sonreír, hablar, gritar las envidio porque sé que esa felicidad jamás la tendré porque nadie me quiere, todos y cada una de las personas que conozco desean que yo estuviera muerto, ¿porque?!¡Maldita sea dime porque…!

Me quebré en ese momento, las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta cuando rompí en llanto, no recuerdo la última vez que realmente llore. Debería decir que se siente bien de poder descargar mis males pero no, me sentía peor de fallar mi más grande promesa que les contare algún día, si es que llego.

-¡Crees que me gusta que me ignoren, no, en absoluto pero que puedo hacer! –continúe en medio de mi llanto -¡Soy un marginado desde mi nacimiento que desgraciadamente tuvo la mala suerte de nacer en manos de personas que se toman el trabajo de decirme que soy el estorbo en sus vidas, su mal innecesario…-

-Carlos…-

-¡Maldita sea, que no entiendes que ellos no me aman, nadie lo hace!

El silencio se hizo presente entre ambos. Ya no necesitaba hablar porque de continuar terminaría por decir mis verdades y no estaba preparado para ello.

-Date una oportunidad, todo puede cambiar –dijo Dustin en medio del silencio.

-¡Nada cambiara una mierda, seguirá siendo lo mismo….!

-¿Carlos, con quien hablas? –tocaron a mi puerta, era la voz de mi madre.

Mierda.

-¿Estás hablando con alguien?

Doble mierda, oyó mi conversación con Dustin, y triple mierda porque ahora veo el pomo de la puerta moviéndose, estaba por entrar y por mero reflejo corrí a encerrarme al baño, espantado no se porque.

No quería ver a nadie, quería estar solo. Quería disfrutar de mi soledad, tranquilo, ahogarme en ella como lo venía haciendo desde hace años, y duele el saber que es mi única amiga.

Agarre mi cabeza entre mis manos y me hundí sobre mis tobillos aguardando a que la prominente jaqueca que ahora tenia se desvaneciera, que solo empeoro al oír pasos detrás de la puerta del baño, vi la sombra debajo de la misma y luego la oír hablar.

-¿Hijo, estas allí Carlos? –se oía preocupada pero no me importaba, mas temía por el hecho de que me atrapara con las manos en la masa y me mandaran a terapia. No quiero volver.

Dios, que perdido me sentía, la cabeza me daba vueltas, mi corazón palpitaba dentro de mi pecho. Cada uno de mis sentidos estaban alterados por el riesgo de ser atrapado dentro de mi propio juego que en el fondo aun quería seguir jugando y de la forma más arriesgada así mis emociones se multiplicaban y así el resultado sería más despampanante.

Mi muerte.

Pero si quería lograrlo debía evitar se atrapado así que mi mente brillante tuvo una idea. Me dirigí a la ducha y la abrí al máximo, ojala se tragara esto.

-¡Que quieres mama! –intente sonar convincente pero me costo, igual creo que me salió bien al oír un suspiro detrás de la puerta.

-Nada, solo…dúchate rápido –mi madre me respondió antes de volver a oír pasos alejarse, respire aliviado de saber que se había ido.

Ahora apreciando que abrí la ducha pensé en meterme, el agua sobre mi espalda me calmaría un poco. Me deshice de mi ropa y me deje llevar por el agua caliente recostándome sobre la pared de espaldas. Poco a poco mi ritmo cardiaco se calmo y mis deseos de auto mutilarme también disminuyeron, gracias al cielo.

-Ahora, ¿hablaras conmigo?

Escuche una voz muy cerca…demasiado cerca…asome la cabeza por la cortina y vi a Dustin sentado sobre el retrete mirándome con los brazos cruzados ¡Pero qué demonios..! De inmediato trate de cubrirme con las cortinas que eran transparentes que por suerte eran blancas y se notaba mi figura borrosa, al parecer eso hizo gracia en el por qué se rio. Le di una mirada asesina para que se callara.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-Tratando de terminar lo que comenzamos ¿o no te acuerdas? –resople molesto por su comentario.

-Mira, estoy tratando de calmarme de ese arrebato emocional que acabo de tener y no necesito que me estreses con esto –puntualice tratando de dejarle en claro que necesitaba paz –además, ¿Cómo demonios entraste? No te oir abrir la puerta sin mencionar que la bloquee con llave.

-Carlos, lo recuerdas, soy el Karma, la suerte de las personas es mi existencia…soy un ser con poderes y esta hermosa cabellera –señalo su cabello –es lo que te permitirá saber cuando los estoy usando.

No dije nada por unos segundos intentando analizar lo que dijo.

-No entiendo –dije confundido.

-Mira, habrá momentos en que me necesitaras a solas sin que el resto del mundo lo sepa. Vendría a ser algo así como… -chasqueaba sus dedos al parecer buscando las palabras correctas –mi modo de invisibilidad, mi cabello rubio significa que nadie puede verme u oírme a excepción tuya y cuando mi cabello sea castaño como en la escuela, todos podrán verme y oírme.

Eso tenía algo de sentido si me dejan opinar.

-Dijiste algo de poderes… ¿Cómo cuales?

-Pues puedo viajar en el tiempo, mover objetos a mi antojo, manejar la mente de las personas sin mencionar manipular la suerte y el destino de lo que yo quiera –sonó misterioso – pero tengo otros tantos que luego te darás cuenta.

Sacudió su mano dándole poca importancia a su propio discurso, yo solo quería que se largara pues tenía una ducha esperándome y yo estaba desnudo cosa que a más de uno le incomodaría el saber que tienes alguien mirándote. El muy condenado se quedo mirando aguardando a que yo dijera algo.

-¡Lárgate! –grite incomodo por su mirada.

-Bien, bien me voy –se levanto de un salto con las manos en alto –pero hablamos más tarde por teléfono así que atiéndeme.

Un segundo más tarde ya no estaba, se había esfumado apenas parpadee…vaya, eso era raro pero no le reste importancia y continúe mi baño de relajación emocional que sinceramente lo necesitaba, a pesar de que no hacia gran cosa con mi estado mental pero si lograba hacerme recapacitar y restablecer la poca cordura que aun tengo.

Casi media hora más tarde aparecí en la sala, cosa muy atípica de mi al saber que toda mi familia estaba en casa, otra cosa aun mas atípica pero debido a mi audiencia con la jueza todos estuvieron presentes hoy excepto por Javi, que estaba en la escuela. El y mi mama veían televisión en el sofá y mi padre estaba en su computadora con el ceño fruncido que se hizo más profundo al verme.

-Carlos, tenemos que hablar –me anuncio serio mientras se paraba y caminaba hacia mí, ya estaba preparándome para el discurso que me diría.

-¿Sobre qué, la audiencia, servicio comunitario…la correccional? –dije solo con intenciones de molestarlo pero me sorprendió al ver que no se inmutaba, es más, se veía tranquilo ante mis ataques verbales.

Mi mama se nos unió y el la abrazo por los hombros, ambos estaban serios pero extrañamente calmados.

-Nada de eso, solo queríamos decirte que debemos volver a Florida a terminar de arreglar unos asuntos de la mudanza.

-Pero solos era algunos días –añadió mi madre –nos llevaremos a Javi así puede ver a sus amigos de allá.

-¡Si, Lucas y Trent estarán emocionados de verme! –grito de fondo mi molesto hermano, mi madre solo sonrió hacia él, yo deseaba asesinarlo.

-En fin, solo te ruego que vayas a servicio comunitario, ya eh puesto las manos al fuego por ti muchas veces y esta no es la excepción –note que sus dientes chocaban al hablar, señal de que estaba reprimiendo su ira hacia mi.

-Lo hare, no tienes que desconfiar tanto de mi, ¿sabes?

-Es tan difícil al tener un hijo como tú.

Esa definitivamente fue una de las "Directas-indirectas" de mi padre como yo las llamo.

-Se que podrás hacerlo –intervino mi mama al notar la tensión –Dustin me prometió que te mantendría vigilado por todo esto de la terapia y de que puede verte en la escuela, además de estos chicos que conoces.

-¿Chicos, te refieres a James, Kendall y Logan? –pregunte sorprendido por cuanta información sabia esta mujer.

-Ellos mismos e incluso me tome la libertad de preguntarle si podían quedarse contigo este fin de semana, aprovechando que tienen reunión de grupo el viernes.

.CIERTO.

¡¿Cómo sabe sobre mi grupo y como se le ocurrió semejante estupidez?! Conspiración…eso debía ser, conspiraban en mi contra junto a Dustin, ese maldito bastardo me escucharía cuando lo vuelva a ver.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

-¡Voy a matarte!

Fue lo primero que dije al atender la llamada de Dustin, me encontraba en mi habitación caminando de un lado al otro nervioso al recordar la conversación con mis padres.

-¿Por qué? –cuestiono fingiendo inocencia -¿será porque le sugerí a tu madre que los chicos se quedaran en tu casa este fin de semana?

-¡Dios, no puedo creer lo cínico que eres! ¡Porque te gusta verme sufrir!

-No lo hago para hacerte sufrir, Carlos –lo oi suspirar del otro lado, solo logro hacerme enfurecer mas.

-¡Pues pareciera que si!

-Como tú digas –dijo dándome la razón, debí suponer que era un poco de psicología pero estaba tan molesto que no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso –ahora, es tiempo de que hablemos seriamente.

-Así es, hablemos seriamente como por ejemplo el porqué irrumpes en mi vida, me obligas a hacerme amigo de un grupo de chicos a los cuales no soporto, haces que me enamore de uno de ellos y encima tienes el descaro de invitarlos a pasar un fin de semana en mi casa, sin que yo lo sepa.

Unos segundos de silencio se instalo entre nosotros hasta que oi una risa del otro lado de la línea.

-¡Admites que estas enamorado de Logan!

Demonios, sin darme cuenta había confesado ese detalle, me maldigo por dentro por dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos…estúpido Dustin, todo esto es su culpa ya que ahora estoy tan rojo como un tomate por la vergüenza, la ira, por todo.

-Solo…me gusta, ok –intente corregirme siendo seco pero la vergüenza me gano y termine sonando inseguro de mi propias palabras –y ¿sabes porque? Por tu culpa.

-Por mi culpa, por mi gran culpa, oh por mi gran culpa –recitaba Dustin con dramatismo y al instante reconocí que era una cita de una oración religiosa, me estaba tomando el pelo –Carlos, cuando entenderás que todo lo que te está pasando no es nada malo y aceptas que tal vez tu vida ya necesita un cambio.

-No quiero un cambio…-reproche.

-Pero lo necesitas, no quiero verte en una cama de hospital o peor aún, dentro de un ataúd –dijo triste.

-Ese es mi problema así que no necesito que te molestes en mí.

-Me molesta, y mucho…-suspiro dando una larga pausa –dios, Carlos…deja de vivir en el rencor, disfruta de tu vida.

-¿Te refieres a mi vida? Esto no es vida Dustin… -baje la cabeza completamente desanimado -…mira, debes de saber porque…porque soy así, ¿no es así?

-Sí, lo sé.

-Entonces deberías de saber que no puedes reprocharme nada, es mi única manera de reprimir mi dolor, no estoy preparado para afrontar la realidad…-

-Puedo ayudarte Carlos, por eso estoy aquí para ser tu apoyo en el momento en que decidas que todo cambie…tu suerte cambiara si haces algo bueno con ello –decía Dustin tratando de sonar agradable y funcionaba o tal vez era porque me sentía emocionalmente con la guardia baja y cualquier cosa sonaba agradable para mí –solo prométeme que no te cortaras.

-No puedo prometerlo, está en mi naturaleza –atine a decir dejándome caer al borde de mi cama sintiendo las lagrimas acumularse en mis ojos.

Continuamos hablando por unos minutos más hasta el punto en que estaba realmente llorando al teléfono, me sentía terrible conmigo mismo y solo con oír unas pocas palabras de Dustin sobre como mi pasado no debería afectarme ahora, pero lo hacía…dios, si ustedes supieran cual es mi pesar, mi cruz, el dolor con el que cargo todos los días desde que me levanto hasta que me acuesto, sin embargo no estoy preparado para decírselo al mundo que irónicamente es el que me deja de lado.

-Ok, mañana continuamos, recuerda, trata de no cortarte –y con esas últimas palabras de Dustin nuestra conversación termino.

En un segundo estaba enredado en mis cobijas, abrazando con fuerza mi almohada mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de salir, en menos de 5 minutos mi almohada estaba completamente empapada pero no me importo, continúe sollozando en silencio en mi cuarto; solo conmigo, mis demonios y mi dolor.

La opresión en mi pecho aumentaba a medida que mas lagrimas aparecían, no debería sentirme así, debería sentirme mejor pero no ocurría no se porque…

-Demonios…porque…-gemí adolorido por mis penas, abrace mi almohada con mas fuerzas enterrando mi rostro en la misma –lo necesito…-

Las cuchillas, necesitaba sentirlas en mi piel. Quería morir, otra vez.

**Al dia siguiente...**

-Buen día –me saludo Logan apenas entre al salón, solo lo ignore y fui a sentarme a mi lugar -¿estás bien?

Se aproximo a mi ocupando el lugar de adelante que estaba vacío, yo hurgaba en mi mochila para mantenerme distraído de el…ok, a quien engaño solo lo hacía para parecer interesante; a pesar de que me sentía deprimido Logan seguía teniendo mi atención.

-Carlos, ¿te ocurre algo? –volvió a inquirirme esta vez preocupado.

Suspire mirándolo a los ojos.

-Nada, solo…estoy cansado –mentí, Logan levanto una ceja con incredulidad –estoy bien.

-No me lo creo. Ayer faltaste y estaba preocupado por ti, por eso decidí ir a ver a Dustin por si sabía de ti ya que…pasan mucho tiempo juntos –note algo raro en su voz, se oía algo ¿celoso? Por la forma en cómo hablo de Dustin –y me tope con la sorpresa de que si, estabas con él.

Si, Logan se oía celoso…del imbécil de Dustin. No sé si sentirme halagado por el hecho de que tal vez; el sintiera algo por mi o reírme, porque de la persona de quien menos tendría celos en el mundo es de ese idiota al que llamo "terapeuta".

Por cierto, tienen que ver el rostro de Logan en estos momentos: es una mezcla de cachorrito bajo la lluvia y un demonio de Tasmania, es simplemente…es inmensamente adorable, tanto que realmente tuve que controlarme de no abrazarlo.

-Tuve mi audiencia ayer, y Dustin estaba conmigo porque él es…él es mi asesor psicológico –ahora logan se veía sorprendido.

-¿Tu qué?

-La jueza me asigno ayuda psicológica y Dustin es mi terapeuta oficial ahora, por si querías saber –masculle un poco sarcástico esto último.

Logan abrió la boca para decirme algo pero la campana sonó y en ese preciso instante nuestra profesora de Lengua extranjera entro, teniendo que volver a su lugar con cara larga y a la vez adorable. Me pregunto ¿Cómo es posible que Logan se vea tan lindo con las expresiones que hace? Por favor, no quiero una respuesta, solo sé que lo es y punto final.

Mientras el día avanzaba dejaba de sentirme menos deprimido y miserable conmigo mismo pues los chicos me arrastraron a almorzar con ellos en la cafetería donde pude conocer al resto de la "pandilla": estaban Jo Taylor, la chica que nos encontramos el lunes con Logan; Lucy Stone, una amante del rock un tanto alocada y Jett Stetson que para mi sorpresa era aun mas "diva" que James y también forma parte del equipo de hockey. ¿Qué en esta escuela no conocen otro deporte?

Lo siguiente fueron más clases que no pienso mencionar por qué no merecen mi tiempo ni atención para hacerlo, seriamente no me importa. Pero por último y más importante evento del día fue:

-Hey Carlos, ¿Qué llevamos para comer el viernes? –me pregunto James mientras salíamos de la escuela.

Lo recordé todo de golpe, ellos se quedarían a dormir gracias a mi madre a quien se lo agradezco mentalmente pero no de la manera amable.

-Hagan lo que quieran –les dije desanimado y camine lo más rápido posible lejos de ellos que se quedaron en su lugar un tanto shockeados –no me importa.

El último comentario lo dije mas para mí que para ellos, solo seguí caminando hacia casa.

POV Logan.

-Demonios ¿ahora qué sucede? –se quejaba James un poco dolido por la actitud de Carlos.

-No lo sé –dijo Kendall mientras abrazaba a nuestro amigo por la cintura desde atrás -¿tú sabes algo?

Mi miraba a mí, ambos me miraban, expectante a que dijera algo.

-¿Por qué me miran así, se supone que debo saber?

-Ehmmm pues si –gesticulo Kendall –te vimos hablar con él en la entrada.

-Todos te vimos –continuo James –por dios, por poco y le hacías un interrogatorio policial a causa de tus celos.

-Yo no estoy celoso –me apresure a decir para defenderme a pesar de que era verdad. Sentía celos y unos muy terribles.

-Son celos –me dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Que no, maldita sea!

-Logan, el día de ayer prácticamente amenazaste al director para que te dijera dónde estaba Carlos y porque casualmente Dustin tampoco estaba –Kendall me apunto con su mirada tan inquietante que es casi imposible mentirle sin ponerte nervioso –acéptalo, estas celoso de Dustin.

-O sea de Dustin –puntualizo su novio -¿enserio?

-¡Pónganse en mi lugar!¿Que harían al saber que el chico que te gusta se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo con alguien a quien le cuenta todo lo que le pasa mientras uno trata de sacarle datos a tirabuzón! –mis emociones me ganaron y grite despechado, ambos me miraron con empatía haciéndome sentir de inmediato mal por tratarlos asi –chicos, lo lamento…-

-Está bien, entendemos.

Sé que lo hacen porque ellos mejor que nadie saben lo que es sufrir por alguien que aman y no poder decírselo durante mucho tiempo. Ellos estuvieron en mi posición hace mas de 4 años cuando los sentimientos que sentían el uno por el otro eran demasiado para poder mantenerlos en secreto entre sí, ignoraban que el otro sentía lo mismo pero el miedo del rechazo y las criticas los echaban para atrás y preferían sufrir en silencio. Y yo que era el único que realmente conocía la situación y sabía que ambos se amaban tuve que intervenir, con ayuda de nuestros demás amigos, para lograr que ahora los dos estén juntos y no me arrepiento. Hasta el día de hoy me lo siguen agradeciendo.

-Lo sé pero no puedo evitar sentirme así –suspire resignado al sentir la mano de James en mi hombro.

-Por eso te vamos ayudar con tu problema, este fin de semana –comento Kendall con una sonrisa más que dudosa en su rostro y yo sabía lo que significaba, estaba planeando algo y a veces eso no era bueno.

-Conozco esa sonrisa, no quiero ver esa sonrisa, James dile que no sonrisa así, me da escalofríos –le advertí a mi amigo moreno que para mi desgracia le imito el gesto a su novio -¡dejen de sonreír así!

No soporte mas y salí corriendo de allí como un niño pequeño, asustado por la manera en que esos dos piensan lo mismo sin tener que decirse algo, por sobre todo un plan del cual ya creo que me estoy arrepintiendo de querer escuchar.

Solo sé que si esto llega a salir bien, lo cual dudo mucho, estoy dispuesto a construirles un monumento a esos dos en agradecimiento.

* * *

**WAIIIIT! Lo pense, les doy la posibilidad de que me pregunten lo que sea sobre la historia (excepto que me pregunten que ocurrira en la trama, para evitar spoilers) se que va a ser dificil pero creo que sera interesante...creo.**


	7. Limones

**Al fin volvi con un capitulo un poco atrasado pero eso es porque anduve algo ocupada con otros asuntos pendientes que tengo de hace tiempo, pero mejor no los entretengo con eso y vamos al capitulo que es realmente largo y el otro capitulo tambien lo sera aunque creo que podria hacerlo y saltarme algunas cosas...eso sera despues, disfrutenlo!**

* * *

**"Ve a servicio comunitario" **fue lo último que me dijeron mis padres antes de salir, meterse al auto e irse. Estaba inmensamente feliz por estar solo, aunque me duro poco la emoción porque recordé que en la noche los chicos llegarían para quedarse. Dios, este será un fin de semana largo.

A partir del lunes tenía que ir al hospital, para ser más específicos, al área de pediatría porque allí llevaría a cabo mi tareas de servicio comunitario, excepto que no tengo idea cual es mi tarea con exactitud solo se que no quiero ir a un maldito hospital, los detesto y tengo mis motivos.

Ahora estaba buscando algo que prepararme en la cocina cuando sentí mi teléfono vibrar en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, lo tome y era una llamada así que atendí rápido antes de perderla, la voz de James al otro lado me quito el poco buen humor que me quedaba.

-¡Hey, Carlos estamos aquí con los chicos cerca de tu casa pero gracias al bobo desorientado de mi novio nos perdimos!

Esperen, ¿cerca de mi casa?

-Eso paso porque no quisiste anotar las indicaciones de Dustin –oí en el fondo a Kendall reclamar.

-El punto es, que ¡ven a rescatarnos!

Me imploraban al teléfono, yo me quede allí inmóvil algo sorprendido. Se suponía que debían venir en la noche, ¡no a las 3 de la tarde! Ya no se qué pensar a estas alturas de estos tipos a quienes llamo…"amigos" que seguían implorándome que fuera a buscarlos y yo iba a oponerme hasta que escuche la voz de alguien que me hizo recapacitarlo.

-Carlitos, por favor, ven por nosotros.

Quien más si no que Logan me rogaba como un pequeño niño inocente a que fuera por él. Suspire, derrotado por mis propios sentimientos.

Al final aborte mi misión de conseguir comida, momentáneamente, para ir a buscar a esos lunáticos que no estaban muy lejos de mi casa, me subí el cierre de mi chaqueta ya que estaba bastante frio para ser de tarde. No camine mucho hasta que los encontré cerca de la avenida, se veían felices de verme en especial Logan…dios, su sonrisa me está matando pero tienes que ser fuerte Carlos, el no siente nada por ti.

Por cierto ustedes se preguntan por qué no estamos en la escuela; pues resulta que hoy están en plan de tenerla cerrada por fumigación.

Continuando, nos dirigimos a mi casa hablando un poco en el camino o más bien yo solo dije unas cuantas frases porque ellos fueron lo que más hablaron: sobre el próximo partido de hockey, una pequeña discusión entre Kendall y James otra vez con el tema de quien hizo perder a quien en el camino, yo hacía caso omiso cuando mire de reojo a Logan y note que desvió la mirada rápido, sonrojándose.

¿Acaso estaba…mirándome? No creo, debe ser imaginación mía…pero entonces, ¿Por qué se sonroja? Se ve tan lindo sonrojado, me gustaría que este así todo el tiempo pero para mi desgracia ya estábamos en la puerta cuando desvié mi atención. Entramos y los chicos observaron un poco sorprendidos la sala, su expresión se gano una risita de parte mía.

-¿Te reíste? –me miro intrigado Kendall, de inmediato borre mi sonrisa e intente verme serio -¡te reíste!

-¡No! –reproche molesto –ya deja de decir eso y…solo dejen sus cosas aquí, veré que hay para comer.

Me libre de esa situación de incomodidad escapando a la cocina con destino directo al refrigerador donde encontré los elementos necesarios para preparar sándwiches de pollo y jugo. Los tome y los deje sobre la mesada de mármol, busque un cuchillo y comencé a preparar los sándwiches.

-Oye ¿no necesitas ayuda? –dijo James apareciendo en la cocina.

-No te preocupes, puedo hacerlo solo –respondí calmado antes de añadir –gracias.

Estoy acostumbrado a hacerme cosas por mí mismo, sobre todo en la cocina ya que no paso mucho tiempo con mi familia en los almuerzos o en las cenas por estar en la escuela o mi habitación, no me siento cómodo a su alrededor. Y es irónico porque es mi familia, los detesto.

-Con esa actitud de total suficiencia no me sorprende que tengas enemigos –dijo impetuoso.

-Pues es problema mío.

Lo miro sobre mi hombro y continúe en lo mío pero alguien me quito el cuchillo, levante la mirada confundido hacia esa persona con intención de gritarle pero me quede sorprendido al ver a Logan tomando un pan y untando mayonesa en el.

-Tener un poco de ayuda de vez en cuando no es tan malo –dijo al verme con una ceja levantada, aguardando una respuesta –además, así terminamos más rápido y nos relajamos.

En ese momento deseaba poder detener el tiempo para poder apreciar eternamente la sonrisa de Logan y sus ojos que brillaban, opacando el brillo propio de las estrellas, podía apreciarlo bien pues estaba cerca mío. Muy cerca, su brazo rozaba el mío haciéndome sentir la piel de gallina, solo espero que él no lo haya notado al mismo tiempo en el que creo que me sonrojo porque siento toda mi cara arder.

Sin embargo creo que estuve demasiado tiempo perdido en sus ojos al ver como ensanchaba su sonrisa e inmediato baje la mirada y busque otro cuchillo para continuar, en silencio, en el fondo podía oír la sonrisa algo triunfante de Kendall en dirección a la sala. Ese bastardo que planeara ahora.

Más tarde estábamos los cuatro alrededor de la mesa tratando de hacer nuestro trabajo en grupo para Geografía pero hacia ya de unos cuantos minutos que nos distrajimos de la tarea, James que estaba al lado mío comenzó a cantar en voz alta. No lo hacía mal, es más, es bastante bueno.

-¡James, cállate, debemos terminar esto! –interrumpió logan al "mini recital" que James se estaba llevando en la sala de mi casa, ahora de pie, danzando de un lado al otro y cantando con toda la emoción que podía transmitir -¡james hablo enserio!

-Déjalo que se divierta, sabes que su cerebro no puede concentrarse por mucho tiempo –argumento Kendall en defensa de su novio que seguía en su mundo de estrella de rock.

-Concuerdo con el –opine en medio de todo, ellos me miraron anonadados -¿Qué? Creo que canta bien y no veo lo malo de tener que interrumpirlo, yo tampoco puedo concentrarme por mucho.

Se quedaron mirándome unos instantes más como si yo fuera alguna clase de fenómeno, están bastante sorprendidos por lo que dije ya que esta de más decir que no digo cosas buenas de las personas pero esta vez lo ameritaba. En tanto James seguía cantando, ignorando nuestra conversación hasta que finalmente llego a la última nota de la canción y la sostuvo por unos segundos modulando los tonos. Wau, tiene una gran voz.

-Esta canción fue dedicada a la persona más importante en mi vida, al chico que supo robar mi corazón y hacerlo suyo, Kendall Knight –fingía dar una dedicatoria, señalando a Kendall que también fingía estar emocionado, James solo lo observo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, pude notar la forma en que lo miraba; había amor entre ellos y uno muy fuerte.

No pude evitar mirar a Logan que estaba frente mío y me tope con que me miraba también, nuestras miradas se conectaron al instante logrando que la piel se me volviera a erizar y mi corazón se acelerada en un pestañeo. Nos quedamos así por unos momentos pero el oír las risitas de Kendall contra los labios de James nos devolvió a la realidad para ver como el rubio tenía la cabeza echada para atrás y el castaño lo besaba desde atrás. Me aclare la garganta con bastante fuerza así me escucharan, gracias chicos por arruinar ese pequeño momento, se los agradezco. Es sarcasmo por si no notaron.

-Cuando quieres, eres amable –oí decir a Logan –eso me gusta.

Mátenme, solo mátenme ahora. No puedo lidiar con esa sonrisa.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

-Bien Carlos, respira hondo y relájate…trata de no matarte de una insuficiencia respiratoria por favor…-

Me repetía creo que por quinta vez frente al espejo del baño, casi sin aire luego de oir las palabras de Logan:

_"Eso me gusta"_

Casi me agarra un paro cardiaco pero lo disimule al decir que necesitaba buscar algo en mi cuarto, pero creo que es más que obvio porque estoy encerrado hace más de 10 minutos aquí tratando de tranquilizar mi ritmo cardiaco. Soy un completo idiota y un desastre al creer que podría manejar mis sentimientos como lo he venido haciendo todos estos años sin embargo olvide un detalle: jamás me había enamorado. Esto supero mis expectativas.

Cuando finalmente me tranquilice baje a la sala topándome con los chicos sentados frente al televisor jugando con los videojuegos de mi hermano. Ni siquiera me moleste en enfadarme por la forma en cómo ya se habían instalado en mi casa en menos de 3 horas y si no podía contra ellos; no me quedaba más que unírmeles.

-Tienes un buen gusto en juegos –me dijo Kendall sin apartar la mirada del televisor mientras me sentaba a su lado.

-No son mios, son de mi hermano, yo nunca he jugado de esos…-

De repente los 3 pausaron el juego y me miraron como si lo que dijera fuera una locura.

-¿Jamas jugaste videojuegos?

-No, porque la mayoría requiere más de un jugador para jugarlo y yo no soy muy adepto a…esas cosas –iba a decir que no soportaba la compañía de los demás porque todo el mundo me parecía unos idiotas, pero dicho de esta forma no suena tan malo –prefiero algo que pueda hacer solo.

-Por dios, eso es tan anti-social –suspiro James –necesitas salir un poco más.

-La última vez que salí fue para ir a su partido ¿y qué paso? –soné sarcástico –a Logan lo ataco un tipo.

-Que por alguna razón tú conocías.

-Sí, ni me lo recuerdes –me eche atrás en el sofá, suspirando.

-Hablando de ese tipo –dijo Logan -¿sabes que sucedió con el después de la paliza que le diste?

-Solo le rompí la nariz esta vez.

-¡¿Esta vez?! –dijeron escandalizados los 3, yo solo levante una ceja hacia ellos.

-No me quiero imaginar la cara que pondrán cuando les diga como lo deje la vez pasada.

Hubo un momento de silencio, incomodo para mí por las expresiones en sus caras. Ok, admito estoy siendo demasiado cínico.

-Me asusta la forma tan tranquila en que lo dices –confeso Logan algo turbado, toda la culpa se vino directamente sobre mí.

Y me di cuenta de algo. Sabía que era una persona fría pero no imaginaba hasta que punto lo era y lo note realmente al ver el desconcierto en los ojos de Logan, me dolía porque él es…alguien importante para mí, al igual que James y Kendall (aunque yo seguía negándome a ello) comenzaban a serlo también.

-Lo siento…no puedo evitar ser así –me disculpe bajando la mirada arrepentido.

-Viejo, no te sientas mal –Kendall puso su mano sobre mi hombro y lo estrecho, lo vi y me sonreía –nosotros también detestamos a ese tipo.

-Eso me recuerda al partido que tuvimos la temporada pasada contra su escuela donde intento teclearme contra la barrera pero yo logre evadirlo y el que termino aplastado fue el –reía James contando la anécdota que logro sacarme una sonrisa al igual que los chicos.

La tensión había bajado un poco pero de todas formas el recuerdo de sus caras seguía en mi mente. Continuamos hablando un poco más sobre trivialidades, donde me anime a decir un poco más pero no mucho ya que mi vida no es la gran cosa a comparación de las suyas. Pero luego me levante y fui a la cocina a buscar algo mas para comer.

POV Logan

-¿Tienen hambre? Así busco algo mas –dijo Carlos levantándose para ir a la cocina.

Todos dijimos que si ya que luego de jugar un poco y hablar el apetito volvía a atacarnos. James se ofreció en acompañarlo a buscar algo más así que quedo solo con Kendall que al instante de que ellos desaparecieron giro lentamente la cabeza hacia mí con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro. El pánico me invadió.

-¿Qué pasa, Kendall? –pregunte tratando de disimular mi miedo pero mi voz temblaba al hablar.

-Nada, por ahora –me espeto en tono misterioso.

Solo aguarde a que lo peor llegara sin oponerme. A veces me cuesta entender la mente de mi amigo Kendall, seriamente creo que necesita ver a un especialista. URGENTE.

-Chicos, malas noticias.

Kendall y yo nos volvimos hacia la entrada de la cocina al oír a Carlos.

-No hay mas comida –anuncio Carlos –o al menos que alguien se ofrezca a ir por algo más a la tienda.

-A mí se me antojan unas semillas de amapolas y avena bañadas en miel –comento James, todos lo miramos con desconcierto por lo que acababa de decir y luego recordé que él le gusta todas esas cosas naturales para mantenerse en forma.

-Pues, deberíamos ir, ¿no Jaime? –dijo Kendall algo sugerente mientras se levantaba y tomaba su chaqueta.

Ah no, ya veo a dónde quiere llegar.

-Si mi bebe quiere eso, eso le daré –tomo a James de la cintura y deposito un rápido pero tierno beso en los labios logrando hacer sonreír a este.

Era muy dulce el verlos actuar así con el otro pero ahora que lo pienso, tal vez haya sido de distracción porque antes de darme cuenta ambos salían de la casa, azotando la puerta anunciando su partida mientras yo estaba con Carlos en la cocina preparando limonada. ¿Cómo terminamos así?

El aire entre nosotros era algo incomodo, no nos dijimos palabras por unos cuantos minutos mientras preparábamos la limonada, yo me encargaba de cortar a la mitad los limones mientras Carlos los exprimía con una maquina manual. Yo aprovechaba para verlo de reojo como lo hacía, sus brazos estaban muy bien trabajados para ser un chico que no hace mucha actividad física, tal vez estaba en sus genes pero que importa, solo sé que deseo tocarlos como dé lugar. Luego seguí observando su piel morena, sin duda era de descendencia latina porque ese color de piel tostado me encantaba, lo hacía tan distinto y particular…sus labios, dios, ansiaba por besarlos y saborearlos contra los míos y perdernos en un juego interminable de besos y caricias que poco a poco comenzara a calentarnos la sangre y….Logan, tu no piensas así, contrólate si no quieres sufrir de una erección repentina e incómoda. Contrólate hombre.

-¡Logan! –di un pequeño salto al oír el grito de Carlos cerca de mi oído, al parecer me quede muy pensativo y no oia cuando me llamaba -¿no oíste que te llamaba?

-Ah, lo siento estaba un….poco ido –respondi confuso -¿Qué pasa?

-Solo que ya no cortes mas limones, tenemos suficientes.

Sonó algo seco pero a estas alturas ya no me era raro de Carlos, solo quería saber porque su actitud era así tan…distante. Ahora le agradezco a Kendall de haberme dejado solo con él, tenía la oportunidad perfecta de hablar sin que él se sienta incomodo o presionado por las insistentes preguntas de Kendall o James. Creo que por eso es de pocas palabras, tal vez solo sea un poco tímido.

-Carlos estaba pensando en que, tal vez, podríamos hablar –le espeto, apoyándome de espaldas a la mesada de mármol, el me miro de reojo y continuo en lo suyo –me gustaría saber un poco mas de ti.

-¿Cómo qué? –pregunto rápido sin despegar la vista de su trabajo.

-No lo sé, nuestras vidas, la familia…-

-De mi vida no hay mucho que decir, soy un caso perdido para la ley y mi familia…-se detuvo y suspiro casi a la fuerza –de mi familia tampoco tengo mucho que decir, los detesto.

Su respuesta me erizo la piel. ¿Es posible detestar a tu familia? No podía imaginarme sus razones solo que podía sentir su dolor en su voz…me partía el corazón ver tristeza en su mirada.

-¿Por qué... porque dices que los odias? No creo que existan razones suficientes para decir eso…-

-Logan…-me interrumpió ahora mirándome a la cara, sonaba cansado y herido –dime, ¿Qué padre, de las pocas veces que habla contigo, se toma el trabajo de decirte que solo eres un error, que la cosa que lo haría más feliz es verte en un internado a miles de kilómetros lejos de él; o que madre solo tiene ojos y vida para su otro hijo cuando tu estas en una corte frente a un juez?

Cada una de sus palabras iba cargadas de dolor y a la vez con rencor. Mi mente no podía procesar rápidamente lo que oía, ¿así que esto es lo que le sucede? No tiene mucho sentido, una familia siempre esta par apoyarte y ayudarte si tu estas en una mala dirección…o eso se supone porque la de Carlos no es muy afectiva y unida como se cree.

Sin embargo, debí enfocarme en la mirada de él, pena y dolor le quitaba el brillo que deberían tener. Podía sentir lo destrozado que su ser se sentía y lo indefenso de tener que hablar de todo esto con alguien más que no sea Dustin. Debía ser muy duro para el abrirse de esta forma conmigo. Eso me hizo sentir bien, el podía confiar en mí y quería que lo supiera.

-Sabes que, olvídalo –suspiro sacudiendo la cabeza y retomando su trabajo.

-No, Carlos, lo lamento –sin darme cuenta lo tomo de la cintura y lo giro hacia mí, con mi otra mano lo tomo del cuello obligándolo a verme a los ojos. El está sorprendido y yo también, mi corazón comienza a acelerarse al verlo tan cerca de mí –lo lamento, no sabía que tu familia te hiciera…sentir así, no debí preguntar si te causaba tanto dolor. Solo quiero que sepas que si necesitas a alguien con hablar, desahogarte, aquí estoy para lo que sea.

El no me responde, solo me mira fijamente a los ojos, su mirada me atrapa como un metal hacia un imán. El es mi imán y no hay nada que pueda repelerme de él, menos en este momento donde nuestros alientos chocan, nuestra respiración se hace entrecorta y nuestra piel se roza peligrosamente. Ahora su cuerpo está pegado al mío y cada parte que está en contacto con la mía arde como el fuego, se siente bien….demasiado bien.

-Y-yo no creo que…-Carlos tartamudeo pero lo calle al posar mi pulgar en sus labios.

-No digas estupideces como "no creo que te interese un desastre como yo", porque me importa y mucho –susurre acercándome mas a él hasta que nuestras narices se tocaban, Carlos cerró los ojos y respiro hondo, yo me sonroje no sé porque –por Dios, Carlos, no tienes idea de cuánto me importas…-

Es verdad, no tienes idea de cuánto me importas. Quiero abrazarte, tenerte a mi lado en los momentos que me necesitas y en los que no también, poder besarte cuantas veces yo quiera y en donde sea sin preocuparnos de lo que dirán, te quiero en un nivel que me cuesta creer que se puede querer a alguien y en tan poco tiempo.

No puedo soportarlo mucho mas, necesito probar sus labios, yo debo…

-¡Eso no tiene sentido…!

Oigo la puerta abrirse y a Kendall gritar.

DESEO MATARLOS EN ESTOS MOMENTOS. ¡Estaba a punto de finalmente besarme con Carlos y estos idiotas se les ocurren aparecer, pero qué demonios!

De inmediato me separo de él y hago de cuenta que seguimos preparando el jugo para no levantar sospechas pero la tensión estaba entre nosotros. Me sentía frustrado de ser interrumpido en el mejor momento.

POV Carlos

Estoy en blanco…Casi beso a Logan, o sea ¡LOGAN!...estúpidos Kendall y James por llegar en el momento. Sí, me quejo porque debo admitir: quería besar a Logan aunque al principio me negué al decirme que tal vez solo era mi imaginación o algo así pero no, realmente estábamos por besarnos hasta que estos dos imbéciles aparecieron.

Mis instintos asesinos me dicen que si soy cuidadoso puedo enterrar sus cuerpos en el patio trasero, pero mi sentido común, que recién ahora hace su aparición triunfal, me dice que eso podría llevarme a varios años de cárcel. Bien, lo dejare para otro momento.

Ahora debo pensar en cómo borrar el rubor en mis mejillas pero Logan me gana y continua realizando la limonada cuando Kendall entra a la cocina cargando una bolsa de papel con las cosas. Al parecer no ha notado la atmosfera extraña porque seguía discutiendo algo con James, que entro a la habitación.

-Claro que lo tiene, si no piensa, ¿Por qué crees que el gel para el cabello viene en esa forma?

-No lo sé y no me importa –respondió Kendall.

-Nunca te importa cuando hablo sobre productos para el cabello.

-Jamie, basta ya, estoy bastante saturado con tus cosas de productos para el cuidado de la piel, para el cabello, para tus pies… -resoplo resignado acercándose y tomando el rostro de james en sus manos –te amo, pero tengo un límite.

Estúpidas peleas. Mi mente no estaba prestando mucho atención a ellos dos, solo podía observar a Logan y recodar cuan cerca lo tenía hace menos de 3 minutos…porque fui tan lento, eres un idiota Carlos, un gran IDIOTA.

Más tarde retomamos a terminar nuestro trabajo, esta vez con éxito luego de que Kendall le advirtiera a James de no distraerse que era exactamente el estado en que estaba mi subconsciente. Estaba en cualquier lado menos en la sala, no podía concentrarme desde el accidente de la cocina con Logan, desde entonces no nos dirigimos palabra alguna siendo ya notable para Kendall y James.

-¿Paso algo cuando nos fuimos?-cuestiono James, mirándonos a ambos.

-No paso nada –mascullo Logan.

-¿Seguro? –insistió Kendall.

-¡No paso nada, demonios!

Logan levanto la voz molesto, todos nos quedamos callados observándolo por unos segundos porque se veía alterado y alborotado. ¿Realmente le molesto el que no haya pasado nada o le molesto el que haya casi pasado algo? Debo ser realista, es obvio que está molesto por ese acercamiento excesivo sin que yo me haya alejado…el no siente nada por mí. Como podía pensar que tal vez lo hacía, soy un idiota sin remedio.

De pronto mi teléfono suena, atiendo la llamada y resulta ser Dustin. Genial, lo que me faltaba. Me levanto y me dirijo a la cocina para hablar más "tranquilo".

-¿Qué demonios quieres ahora? –mascullo en voz baja.

-Solo quería saber cómo iban las cosas.

-¿Por qué tendría que decirte?

-Oh, siento malas vibras por allí –comento con dramatismo –tal vez sea porque, no lo sé, ¿no te pudiste besar con Logan?

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso? –me quede petrificado en mi lugar.

-Yo sé muchas cosas Carlitos, no tienes ideas –Dustin rio malicioso, yo aun seguía asustado por lo que dijo.

Tengo miedo de saber que más sabe sobre mi o sobre otras cosas que…ese maldito bastardo ahora no respetara privacidad, no tendré privacidad….bueno, para que me preocupo no tengo mucho que ocultar, excepto que estoy enamorado de Logan. ¡Demonios, no tendría que haber pensado eso!

-Entonces, ¿Qué piensas hacer para arreglarlo?

-¿Arreglarlo? No hare nada, eso fue solo….solo fue un error, ¿ok? –continúe hablando en voz baja al oír voces desde la sala –Logan no me habla desde que ese "accidente" paso, es más que obvio que le molesto. O sea, ¿Qué harías si un tipo casi te besa y que encima es un delincuente?

-Jamás me paso…-se detuvo a vacilar por un momento –pero creo que sí, me enfadaría…

-¡Exacto! Dios, porque pensé que tendría la remota posibilidad de que él…de que Logan sintiera algo por mí.

Quería sentarme en el suelo a llorar como un niño…creo que así se siente que te rompan el corazón por amor.

POV Logan.

Que conveniente, es Dustin llamando a Carlos, ¿porque no me sorprende?

-Dios Logan, deja a tus celos de lado –me reprocha Kendall.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Por la cara que pusiste al oír que era Dustin.

¿Qué acaso querían que saltara de la alegría? Casi beso al chico que me gusta pero estos idiotas que tengo de amigos tenían que arruinarlo, me sorprendo yo mismo de cómo me cambio rápidamente el humor pero tengo el derecho de estarlo ¿o no?

-Algo paso cuando nos fuimos ¿no es así? –yo resople molesto -¡lo sabia!

-¡Cuéntanos! –pidió emocionado James.

-No hay nada que contar, porque nada paso ¡bien! –exclame aun mas malhumorado –estábamos hablando y…y…-

-¡¿Qué paso?! –persistieron los dos, impacientes.

-Y bueno, tuvimos un acercamiento y…-baje el tono de mi voz al sentir mis mejillas arder una vez más -…y casi nos-

-¡¿Se besaron?! –gritaron los dos sin medirse.

-¡No! ¡Porque ustedes, imbéciles, llegaron en el peor momento!

-Te dije que debíamos esperar un poco –james le dijo a Kendall golpeándolo en el brazo.

-Pues no pensé que Logan sería tan lento.

-Ah pues, si piensas que soy lento, pues yo pienso que ustedes son unos idiotas –ambos gimieron ofendidos por mi comentario -¡si así es, ambos son unos idiotas!

Estaban a punto de devolverme los "cumplidos" cuando pasa corriendo Carlos, como si lo persiguiera un asesino maniático con una motosierra, hacia la puerta de entrada y gruñe sonoramente, con frustración.

-¿¡Como mierda hiciste para llegar tan rápido?! –grita a la persona parada en la entrada, no logro ver quien es porque está un poco lejos y la puerta tapa la vista.

-¿Tengo que volver a repetírtelo? –suena una voz muy conocida que me toma un poco de tiempo adivinar pero mis peores sospechas se confirman al verlo entrar, era Dustin, en casa de Carlos.

Genial, esto es genial. Sobran motivos para decir que no quiero verlo. Así es, no quiero ver a Dustin aquí. No cerca de Carlos al menos.

-Aquí van los celos de nuevo –Kendall susurra en el oído de James pero claramente los puedo oír.

Me limito a dirigirle una mirada que si pudiera lo mataría pero eso se lo reservo para el chico que se acerca a nosotros con su actitud agradable y, no puedo creer que diga esto, asquerosamente "compradora".

-¿Están haciendo su trabajo de geografía? –nos pregunta señalando las cosas de la mesa.

-Ya terminamos en realidad –le respondo seco -¿tú qué haces aquí?

-Ehm, vine a dejarlo algo a Carlos y ver cómo iban, después de todo su mama me dejo encargado de dar una vuelta por aquí –sonó un poco incomodo por mi actitud pero aun conservando una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Espera, ¿tienes algo para mi? –pregunto Carlos.

-Ah sí –Dustin busco entre su chaqueta y saco un sobre –es una carta de la jueza Connor y es para ti.

Carlos miro algo indeciso el sobre por unos segundos pero luego se lo arrebata de las manos en un segundo guardándolo en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y se cruza de brazos pensativo.

-¿Para qué me manda una carta? Ya lo dijo todo en la audiencia, debo cumplir con…-

-No tiene nada que ver con eso –interrumpió Dustin –es más bien una carta personal de ella para ti. Inclusive tiene su número para que la llames.

-¿Llamarla, porque tendría yo que llamarla?

-Lo sabrás cuando la leas, prefiero que lo hagas en privado.

Hizo un ademan de que lo hiciera después, con nosotros lejos algo que me molesto mucho. Sacando mis conclusiones y dejando de lado mi teoría y mi razonamiento por un momento ¿Acaso el destino quiere que él y yo no podamos tener un momento a solas? Porque de ser así, apestas.

Dustin solo se quedo otros pocos minutos antes de irse alegando que tenía otros "asuntos" que atender y se fue, para suerte mía, no sé cómo hice para soportarlo tanto tiempo.

Un poco después de que él se fuera note por la ventana de la sala que ya era de noche, y eso significaba una sola cosa.

-¡Noche de películas! –exclamo emocionado Kendall.

Con los chicos hicimos una selección de nuestras películas favoritas y otras que deseábamos ver para traer y disfrutarlas con Carlos, había una gran variedad: comedia, acción, terror…románticas. Gracias a la pareja estelar por esto último.

POV Carlos

Genial, veremos películas ¿notan mi emoción? Pues no, no estoy emocionado. Esa carta estaba rondando por mi cabeza todo el rato así que decidí dejarla abandonada un rato por allí y centrar mi atención en alguien que se veía irritado: Logan.

Eso no era típico de él, extrañaba ver su encantadora sonrisa dibujada en su cara. Tengo que hacer algo aunque eso significa que tenga que arrepentirme luego, todo sea por ver a Logan sonreír una vez más.

-Carlos, una pregunta, ¿puedo usar tu baño?

Tendré que dejarlo para después pues Kendall se acerco a mí a preguntarme eso, lo note algo ansioso al igual que James quien estaba unos pasos alejados de nosotros, buscando algo en la mochila que trajo.

-Eh, si. Esta arriba, a la izquierda al final del pasillo –le indique.

-Gracias –agradeció aliviado.

Me volví hacia Logan, decidido en levantarle el ánimo cuando vi por el rabillo del ojo a Kendall subir las escaleras con James, intercambiando risitas. ¿Cómo no la vi venir?

-¿A dónde van? –espete desde las escaleras, ellos se detuvieron y se dieron la vuelta -¿Qué acaso Kendall no puede ir al baño solo? No te vas a perder.

Señale con un gran doble sentido por si lo dos no lo captaban. Ellos intercambiaron una mirada rápida y Kendall se acerco a mi.

-Carlos, escucha por favor –pidió, en voz baja –no te pido mucho solo que, desde hace semanas que James y yo no tenemos tiempo para nosotros. Si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Todos sabemos a qué te refieres, Kendall.

-Por eso necesito que nos dejes usar tu baño, no destruiremos nada, lo prometo.

Respire profundo batallando en mis pensamientos. Ellos se veían algo desesperados, no los culpo, cada necesito su tiempo y su espacio para disfrutar las cosas y eso incluye cosas con tu pareja. Demonios, desde cuando pienso así, estar con ellos me afecta…

-Por favor –imploro ahora con ojitos de cachorro.

Maldita sea, estos chicos se están ganando mi afecto…

-Hay un cuarto de huéspedes al lado del baño –dije resignado –úsenlo el tiempo que quieran pero no destrocen nada, ni manchen nada ni dejen cosas tiradas.

Advertí con obviedad a que me refería. Me imagino la cara de mi madre si llega a encontrar un condón en esa habitación, de solo pensarlo me estresa. Una sonrisa quebró la cara de Kendall.

-Gracias, te lo agradezco –me dio un apretón en el hombro agradecido y subió las escaleras corriendo con James.

Suspire agotado aun pensando cómo puedo dejar que jueguen así conmigo. Tal vez Dustin tenía razón y ellos…estaban formando parte de mi vida: como mis…ashh, no, ni siquiera puedo decirlo.

-¿Estás listo? –me dijo Logan entrando a la sala con un recipiente repleto de palomitas y una soda en cada mano -¿Dónde están Kendall y James?

-Están "ocupados" –asegure de hacer comillas a esta última palabra, Logan asintió entendiendo a que me refería.

Dios que hoy estamos con muchos doble sentidos.


	8. In fraganti

**Oficialmente este es el capitulo mas raro que escribi hasta ahora, respecto a esta historia y tampoco creo que sea el ultimo, asi que voy a decepcionarlos dentro de poco otra vez xD, en fin en este capitulo habra varios puntos de vista: de carlos saltamos a Logan, luego de vuelta al latino..¡inclusive veremos el de james! :D este es corto pero me gusto escribirle, solo para cortar un poco la tension y por que ustedes pidieron saber que ocurria con kames en la habitaciones de huespedes...fufufufuf, sera interesante!**

**Lean y disfruten! :D**

* * *

-Demonios, nos veremos la película entera sin ellos –murmuro Logan ofreciéndome el bol de palomitas.

-Ese no es problema nuestro –le respondí tomando un puñado para ir comiendo mientras la película avanzaba.

Los pondré al tanto: ya han pasado unos 45 minutos desde que empezamos a ver la película y ni James ni Kendall hicieron su aparición, supuse que aun seguían "ocupados". Pero que importa, desde que la película empezó las cosas están muy tranquilas entre Logan y yo, para mi sorpresa. No hubo tensión, sino más bien un ambiente relajado que había olvidado que se podía tener con alguien más, en especial si sientes algo por esa persona como en mi caso, me sentía bien estar en compañía de Logan y no quería que se terminara.

De vez en cuando lo miraba de reojo, las formas de las sombras y los contrastes de las luces del televisor que proyectaban en su rostro resaltaban sus facciones y eran magnificas, su rostro era lo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida. Me maldije por haberme enamorado de alguien tan bello con el cual no tengo posibilidades. Soy un idiota.

Decidí concentrarme en la pantalla para olvidarme de mi mala suerte en el amor. Otra cosa que agregarle a mi lista de mala suerte.

Por cierto estábamos viendo, tal vez, la película más cursi y romántica del mundo: The Notebook…así es, esa misma con Ryan Gosling que todas las chicas aman, incluyo a mi madre en la lista.

Bien ¿a quién engaño? A mí también me gusta: la forma en cómo dos personas tan diferentes entre sí se conocen, se enamoran perdidamente pero que por cosas de la vida se ven obligados a tomar caminos separados pero el destino tiene un plan para ellos, terminar juntos a pesar de las adversidades, a pesar de las enfermedades. A pesar de la vida que a cada uno le toco lidiar. Lástima que es una película, aunque basada en hechos reales, sigue siendo algo fantasiosa porque eso no le pasa a cualquier y mucho menos le pasaría a alguien como yo.

Vivo en la desesperanza, mi mejor compañía es la soledad y el dolor es mi motivación de todos los días. Y mis demonios son mi pasado. Sin pensarlo puse la vista en un cuadro junto televisor donde hay una foto de mi familia; o más bien una foto de mis padres con Javi porque fui yo quien tomo la foto. No tenía ganas de aparecer allí porque verdaderamente yo no encajo aquí. No encajo en ningún lado.

-¿Carlos? –logan me sacude el hombro y yo doy un pequeño respingo sorprendido –perdón, estabas concentrado, no quise…

-Está bien, no te preocupes ¿Qué pasa?

-Tu teléfono –señalo el aparato sobre mi regazo –esta brillando, tienes un mensaje.

Claro, el teléfono, me olvide en ponerlo en vibrador.

-Maldición…-dije por lo baje al ver un mensaje de Dustin.

_"¿Cómo va tu "cita"? ¿Ya lo besaste o qué? Además, deja de pensar en tu familia, diviértete!" –De Dustin._

Allí estaba otra vez la demostración de poderes de acusación de Dustin, demonios, si fuera cualquiera pensaría que esta demente…me gustaría pensar eso y no saber la verdad detrás de todo.

Textee rápido una respuesta desagradable en tanto Logan miraba con descontento mis movimientos sin que yo lo notara.

-Termina rápido así podemos continuar –me espeto, molesto.

-Lo lamento, solo déjame que termine de mandar este mensaje a Dustin y ya –le dije a la defensiva al notar su actitud.

-Hazlo, quiero ver tranquilo la película.

Vaya carácter el suyo hoy. Termine de mandar el mensaje y me acomodo a su lado para continuar mirando la película cuando en menos de un minuto recibo otro mensaje, esta vez Logan suspira en lo que yo tomo mi teléfono y escribo un nuevo mensaje.

-¿Podrías…? –dice logan pero yo lo interrumpo.

-El último mensaje para este imbécil y ya.

-¿Por qué directamente no le contestas y ya?

-Ojala fuera tan fácil –dije –si no le respondo, se enojara conmigo y no dejara de fastidiarme.

-¿Y eso porque? El no es nada tuyo…exceptuando que es tu terapeuta, pero aun así un profesional no tendría este tipo de relaciones con sus pacientes.

-¿A qué te refieres? –me volví a él al oírlo sin entender a que se refería.

-Un psicólogo no puede entablar una relación estrecha con su paciente, eso creara pensamientos no objetivos sobre este y la terapia no servirá, sin mencionar que es molesto verte pegado a él las 24 horas del día.

Allí estaba otra vez, ese tono despechado, eran celos y me costaba entender porque los sentía si él no sentía nada por… ¿mi?

-¿Estas celoso de Dustin? –inquirí cual niño de 10 años.

-¡Tu también con eso! –refunfuño molesto, levantando los brazos con impotencia –no son celos, es solo que me parece poco académico de su parte hacer eso…

Si lo pone en ese punto, puede que tenga razón, Logan respeta mucho esas cosas como títulos y cosas formales; después de todo su mayor sueño es ser doctor. Pero aun así no puedo dejar de pensar que esta celoso. Una locura, lo sé.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero Dustin es….es, algo como…-me quedaba corto de palabras al pensar que no puedo decirle a Logan la verdad porque primero me creería loco, yo me lo creo y segundo era una locura –solo digamos que es "especial".

-¿Especial?

Esta vez su mirada se fijo en mí, la confusión brillaba en sus ojos y eso me hizo ponerme nervioso. No podía decirle la verdad, otra vez, porque creería que me hace falta ayuda mental. Lo que en parte es verdad.

Abrí la boca para decir algo coherente y me salió todo lo contrario, balbucee como un bebe que está aprendiendo a hablar. Lo repito de nuevo, Carlos: eres un idiota.

POV Logan

Ahora Carlos balbuceaba cosas sin sentido al intentar hablarme de Dustin. ¿Y qué puedo pensar? Es obvio que intenta ocultarme algo, y me molesta porque no confía en mí. Solo confía en Dustin…tal vez haya una razón para que hable más con el que conmigo y es mas allá de la excusa de que es su "terapeuta" pero…no quiero admitirlo, no aun. No quiero destrozarme el corazón si llego a comprender que tal vez ellos tengan algo más que una relación terapeuta-paciente, no podría lidiar con ello y sé que soy un tonto al pensarlo así pero jamás me había sentido así con alguien, tan paciente, devoto, esperanzado con que me abrace, me bese y cosas que las parejas hacen como Kendall y James.

Dios, que impotencia siento ahora, tengo a Carlos sentado a mi lado, los dos solos mirando una película y lo único que hacemos es hablar de Dustin. Eso no es lógico y me molesta que no lo sea, lo lógico sería que estemos los dos abrazados, besándonos y disfrutando de nuestra compañía como una pareja pero claro lo olvide: no tengo las agallas de confesármele por temor ha, no lo sé, ¿el rechazo? Es una posibilidad. Que idiota soy.

En tanto Carlos seguía balbuceando ahora con más nervios y eso confirma mi teoría. Ellos dos tienen algo y el no quiere que yo lo sepa. Ahora esto sonara estúpido pero: si oyen algo romperse a lo lejos, es mi corazón.

-Carlos, Carlos, Carlos –dije tratando de tranquilizarlo porque ya no soportaba verlo así, desesperado –entiendo, Dustin es...especial, no tienes que explicarme nada. Entiendo.

Si Kendall estuviera presente me gritaría diciendo: "¡Que mentiroso eres!" Y es cierto, me duele el aceptarlo pero creo que es lo mejor y en estos momentos recuerdo las palabras de Lucy:

_"Pues ve y encáralo, puede que Dustin te gane"_

¿Por qué no le hice caso esa vez? Los chicos tienen razón, soy un lento que acaba de perder a la persona que más le importaba en el mundo y si; Carlos paso a ser algo muy importante para mí en poco tiempo por razones que aun desconoce un poco pero las que si se son lo que me mantiene loco por él. Por ejemplo, luego del partido y antes de que Travis apareciera, estábamos charlando los cuatro y en un momento una sonrisa irrumpió en su rostro. Era una sonrisa que hizo sentir como un zoológico entero en mi estomago (suena estúpido, lo sé) y sus ojos brillaban con felicidad, cosa que por primera vez vi en el. Me dio la sensación de que por una vez en mucho tiempo él se sentía feliz.

Con nosotros. Conmigo.

POV Carlos

¡Dios, tan difícil es crear una mentira convincente! Lo eh hecho por años, no sé porque tiene que fallar ahora al ver decepción en los ojos de Logan, todo culpa del imbécil de Dustin.

-Carlos, Carlos, Carlos; entiendo; Dustin es especial…no tienes que explicarme nada. Entiendo.

No, no entiendes nada Logan, nada de lo que crees que es no es cierto. Yo…maldita sea, estúpidos problemas de contacto social, gracias a ti no puedo armarme de valor y decir "¡Me importas y mucho!", Dustin tenía razón, si sigo de esta forma terminare dentro de un ataúd.

Logan volvió a su posición inicial para continuar ver la película, a mi no me quedo más remedio que hacer lo mismo. Ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirme. Acababa de matar, tal vez, la única oportunidad con Logan.

Gracias putos traumas, muchas gracias.

POV James

-Te amo.

Susurro Kendall en mi oído, su aliento me hizo estremecerme, el siempre sabe cómo hacerlo.

-Yo también te amo –respondí besando la comisura de sus labios mientras mi manos se paseaban perezosamente por su espalda.

El estaba tumbado sobre su estomago y yo sobre mi lado, descansando luego de, bueno, un apasionado tiempo a solas con él. Kendall esbozo una de sus maravillosa sonrisas, esas mismas donde pequeños hoyuelos se formaban en sus mejillas y que yo tanto amaba.

O sea, ¿Díganme alguna cosa que no pueda amar de Kendall Knight? Solo una. Yo puedo darte una lista completa sobre lo que amo de él, y es básicamente todo.

Su ojos, su sonrisa, su cabello, su cuerpo, su personalidad protectora, su amor por los demás pero por sobre todo a mí, su necedad que a veces provoque que discutamos, su forma de tragarse su orgullo al reconciliarnos. En pocas palabras, AMO todo en Kendall.

Y me parece estúpido en como el corresponde mi amor a pesar de los años de haberlo mantenido en secreto, siempre pienso que no soy lo suficiente para él porque soy algo egocéntrico, egoísta, envidioso en algunos casos. Sin embargo Kendall dice que es mentira, que bueno si soy algo egocéntrico pero que siempre se admirar la belleza de las demás personas y no solo la física, si no la que está dentro de cada una y eso es lo que ama de mí.

Cierro los ojos al sentirlo acurrucarse en mi pecho y sus brazos rodeándome por la cintura, yo hago lo mismo y lo tomo entre los míos en un abrazo tan intimo comparado con los que nos damos en público. Este es un momento de Kendall y mío, nadie me quitara ello.

-¿Crees que deberíamos bajar? –pregunto el rompiendo el silencio entre nosotros –porque yo quiero quedarme aquí un rato mas.

En un segundo esta regando besos por mi cuello subiendo por mi mandíbula hasta llegar a mis labios donde se queda definitivamente, debo agregar que otra cosa que amo son sus labios: tan suaves como una brisa de primavera sobre tu rostro pero pueden ser salvajes como un animal cuando se lo propone, y eso me enloquece como ahora que está encima mío, besándome con pasión mientras sus manos recorren cada parte de mi cuerpo, calentando piel que estaba enfriándose luego del sexo y aun seguía sensible.

-Me parece buena idea –respondí entre besos.

Profundizamos el beso a uno más salvaje y desesperado pero sin dejar de decir cuánto nos amábamos y cuanto necesitábamos sentir al otro a su lado. Solté un gemido al sentir las caderas de Kendall frotarse contra las mías, una oleada de placer recorrió mi cuerpo y gemí aun mas fuerte cuando mi novio mordió con pasión mi cuello, demonios se sentía bien.

POV Carlos.

Oímos un sonido proveniente del segundo piso, nos volvimos hacia las escaleras al oir uno mas, esta vez era mas sonoro y pudimos reconocer que era un gemido por parte de James pues gritaba el nombre de Kendall. En ese instante me arrepentí de haberles dado ese cuarto, ni me quiero imaginar que están haciendo.

-Qué horror –comento Logan con escalofríos, se me escapo una risita por lo bajo pero el pareció oírla –te ves lindo cuando sonríes.

-¿Disculpa? –mi cabeza se volvió hacia él, sorprendido por lo que decía.

-Ahh, n-no nada, solo yo…-tartamudeo nervioso retomando la vista del televisor, el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas me confirmo que lo que oí era cierto, se veía tan lindo.

-Si tu lo dices –murmure decepcionado haciendo lo mismo que él y continuamos mirando la película.

Esto era el colmo del ridículo, otra vez la tensión estaba entre nosotros por nada, así es, nada. Estaba cansado solo quería estar solo ya que eso es lo único bueno que hago, es para lo que sirvo: ahuyentar a las personas de mi vida. Es un talento natural tengo, y no se imaginan cuanto lo detesto.

Y pensar que no sabía que lo tenía hasta el día que cumplí 8 años. A partir de allí me di cuenta que mi vida solo era una mentira, que todos los que estaban alrededor mío me odiaban a muerte, que mi familia no soportaba verme…fue cuando mis malos hábitos de cortarme y meterme en problemas iniciaron y se tornaron peor cuando cumplí los 13.

Mis padres me metieron en un centro de rehabilitación en el que estuve más de un año tratando de recuperarme. ¿De qué? Se preguntaran, pues simple, de mi mismo y mis problemas. Solo que…mejor no, aun no están listos para conocer la verdad.

Mi teléfono vuelva a vibrar, otro mensaje de Dustin, lo tomo y escribo casi sin ganas. Oigo a Logan resoplar a mi lado.

-¡Podrías parar…! –grito por un segundo pero de repente su voz se cayó -¿Carlos?

-¡Solo déjame contestar este maldito último mensaje y prometo que no…!

Mi voz se quebró en un doloroso sollozo, ¿Qué demonios pasaba?

-Carlos…-hablo logan con voz calmada pero temerosa -¿estás bien? Estas llorando.

-¡¿Qué?! Yo no estoy…-me quebré en ese instante, sentí la presión en mis ojos, las lagrimas no tardarían mucho en caer. No podía dejar que Logan me vea así, pero ¿Por qué estoy llorando?

Me contraje sobre mí al sentir una dolorosa punzada en mi cabeza.

_"No puedo lidiar con esta mentira, mi mente y mi cuerpo están agobiados de tener que mentirme todo el tiempo. No soporto ver a Carlos y no pensar en el grave error que cometí al traerlo a nuestras vidas…"_

Esa frase, esa letra, era de mi madre y provenía de uno de sus diarios. Maldición, ese mismo dolor de hace años florecía en mi pecho pero ahora se multiplicaba luego de años de estar olvidados en mi mente, no quiero rememorar esa escena…por favor, no quiero…no quiero recordar el momento en que mi alma se destruyo por completo.

Pero algo se esmeraba para que la recordara…

_Flashback- 3 años atrás._

_-¿Qué es esto? –me pregunte al tomar una pequeña agenda azul en el fondo de la caja._

_Observo con atención antes de abrirla y hojear sus páginas algo amarillas por el tiempo de estar guardadas, con detalle observo anotaciones, era un diario de alguien por lo que decidí inspeccionar por curiosidad._

_Tenía fechas y pensamientos, no me tomo mucho el notar la escritura de mi madre. Leí algunas palabras sueltas hasta que mi mirada se detuvo en una en particular, del 17 de agosto:_

_"No puedo lidiar con esta mentira, mi mente y mi cuerpo están agobiados de tener que mentirme todo el tiempo. No soporto ver a Carlos y no pensar en el grave error que cometí al traerlo a nuestras vidas…dios, ¿soy una mala madre? ¿Por qué debí merecer tener a un hijo como el?, para mí es un extraño que me arrebato lo que más anhelaba en el mundo, es un egoísta desde nacimiento, por su culpa perdí a Marcus…mi bebe, mi luz que no pudo brillar por su culpa, Carlos tiene la culpa de todo…me arrepiento de no haberlo abandonado ese día…"_

_Fin Flashback_

Ok, el dolor era mucho. Me estaba perforando desde adentro, necesito salir, necesito mis cuchillas, necesito morir. Quiero desaparecer del mundo, de la vida de los demás porque no le importo a nadie, mi madre me odia desde que nací ¿Cómo puedes ganar contra eso? Tengo las de perder. Tengo pánico al rememorarlo.

POV Logan

Esto no me gusta, Carlos esta encogido sobre mí con las manos en la cabeza, llorando. ¿Qué le pasa? Si les soy sincero estoy asustado por él y por lo que sea que le suceda, no quiero verlo sufrir. Tengo que hacer algo, debo ver de nuevo su sonrisa y saber que es feliz.

Sin pensarlo me arrodillo frente a Carlos y tomo sus manos a los lados de su cabeza, sus ojos están cerrados al parecer por algún dolor que siente, su respiración es irregular, lagrimas caen de sus ojos.

No puedo verlo sufrir.

-¿Carlos, que sucede? –pregunte intentando sonar calmado esperando que él se calmara, pero no respondió, gimió adolorido antes de levantarse abruptamente dejándome de lado y dirigiéndose a la cocina -¡Carlos!

No me respondió de nuevo solo camino apresurado. Yo lo seguía ahora asustado, esta actitud no es normal, mi lógica dice que no lo es y de inmediato pensé "es un ataque de pánico". Carlos sufre de ataques de pánico, ahora estaba más que empeñado en saber porque pero primero debía tranquilizarlo.

Lo encontré con los brazos apoyados sobre la mesada y la cabeza gacha, su respiración era aun más agitada e irregular y sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, estaba desorientado. Definitivamente es un ataque de pánico. Me acerque a él y tome su mano mientras con la otra toque su espalda.

-Carlos, tranquilo, estoy aquí –dije para tranquilizarlo, ahora por primera vez el levanto la mirada, sus ojos estaban hinchados de llorar –estoy aquí…-

-¡Aléjate de mi! –grito aterrado, dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

Y eso hice, no necesitaba agobiarlo si estaba en un ataque, no es lo mejor, no si quiero que confié en mí y me cuente que sucede pero me mata el tener que esperarlo.

Volvió a agarrarse la cabeza y respiro hondo, note sus pupilas dilatadas por el temor a algo que yo ignoro. Esta era mi oportunidad porque creo que se está calmando.

-Bien, ¿estás tranquilo? –pregunte cauteloso mientras me acercaba lentamente, Carlos asintió levemente –bien…

Minutos después logre tranquilizarlo y sorpresivamente el me abrazo con desesperación, por un lado me sentía aliviado de que medianamente ya me estaba ganando su confianza y por otro seguía preocupado por todo lo sucedido; pero debo dejar ese pensamiento y enfocarme en reconfortar a Carlos. Termino conduciéndolo a la sala de nuevo y nos sentamos en el sofá, pausando la película momentáneamente para intentar hablar un poco con él.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Si, gracias –hablo en un tono muy bajo, casi sin fuerzas –lamento que-

-Carlos, no tienes que disculparte, no te voy a juzgar –acerque mi mano a su mejilla aguardando alguna reacción de su parte pero él no se alejo así que sonreí –así que dime, ¿cuán frecuente son estos ataques?

Carlos se mordió el labio mientras desviaba la mirada a un lado, se veía nervioso, tal vez batallaba consigo mismo. Eh leído sobre esto antes, los ataques de pánico tiene distintas razones de pasar, ansiedad, estrés, trastornos mentales…espero que no sea este último, pero repasando por lo poco que se dé Carlos es la opción más factible. Pero volviendo a lo nuestro, Carlos seguía temblando como si sufriera de hipotermia aguda, lo único que pude hacer es darle un vaso de agua con azúcar para que bajara su ansiedad.

-E-es la p-pprimera vez en d-dos aa-ños –me responde nervioso.

Asiento levemente tratando de pensar que mas decirle. Dos años…eso es mucho tiempo.

-Y hace 2 años, ¿cada cuanto pasaba?

-N-no qqq-quiero…hablar de ello…-sentencio tomando el vaso entre sus manos con tensión, de inmediato se lo quite y tome sus manos entre las mías.

-No puedo ayudarte si no me cuentas –pedí desesperado -¿por favor? No voy a juzgarte si ese es tu temor.

Sus grandes ojos café me miraron confusos, el pánico seguía instalado en ellos pero yo haría lo posible por erradicarlo, eliminarlo de ellos, eliminarlo de la vida de Carlos.

Antes de darme cuenta, acerque mis manos a su cuello, Carlos no se alejo solo se me quedo mirando intensamente asique yo seguí acercándome lentamente hacia el aun aguardando alguna señal de rechazo hasta que nuestras narices se tocaron y nuestras respiraciones se sincronizaron. La misma escena de la cocina unas horas atrás, espero que con un final distinto.

POV Carlos

Dios, no se que hacer. Tengo miedo de recordar todo de golpe, de revivir esa escena y del dolor que empezó allí. Suerte que Logan estaba allí porque no se dé que habría sido capaz de hacer si estaba solo, pero me negué al principio su ayuda. No estoy acostumbrado a la ayuda y si tengo que ser sincero no quiero recibir ayuda, sin embargo si proviene de Logan, eso cambia las cosas.

De momento solo pienso en los bellos ojos de Logan que me observan con preocupación, en sus suaves manos en mi cuello y en sus labios demasiado cerca de los míos. Esperen, ¿Por qué están tan cerca, porque ESTAMOS tan cerca? Lo mismo que ocurrió en la cocina antes de ser interrumpidos. Cierro los ojos por instinto al notar el perfume de Logan, es tan exquisito, como una mezcla entre vainilla y frutos del bosque, es su esencia natural y me hipnotiza. Me vuelve loco, al demonio la poca cordura que tengo porque realmente necesito besarlo y con tantas ganas.

-Carlos…-logan susurra a menos de 5 centímetros de mis labios, abro los ojos y me encuentro con sus ojos otra vez –discúlpame.

-¿Por qué? –pregunte sin prestar mucha atención hasta que veo a Logan morderse los labios.

-Por no hacer esto antes.

Todo paso muy rápido. Atine a cerrar los ojos al sentir algo empujando mis labios: eran los labios de Logan. Algo invade mi cuerpo, una hormigueante y agradable sensación cosquillea en mi piel al tiempo que nuestros labios se mueven con lentitud, adaptándose a las formas del otro, saboreando el dulce del refresco que bebíamos…me dara un ataque cardiaco, mi corazón late demasiado rápido de la emoción, dios, esto se siente mejor de lo que esperaba.

No quiero que pare pero resulta que mis pulmones necesitan aire para seguir vivos por lo que nos separamos sin alejarnos mucho, Logan esta rojo, de seguro de la vergüenza…debí imaginarlo, actué sin pensar en el.

Pero en parte no me arrepiento, esto de complacerme a mi mismo de vez en cuando me gusta y más si es haciendo la contra a las cosas. Soy un rebelde sin causa, después de todo.

-Eso fue…-suspire el poco aire que tenia dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en mi cara.

-Lo sé –aseguro el –fue mejor de lo que imaginaba.

Una hermosa sonrisa surco su bello rostro. Mi corazón se acelero al verla, me encantaba, y era gracias a mi que era lo que más me sorprendía. Alguien sonreía por mí, ¡POR MI! Dios, eso es algo que jamás imagine que podría provocar en alguien como lo mismo que Logan provocaba en mi como ahora que nuestros labios volvían a tocarse.

Este beso también fue lento y muy torpe por mi parte, tengo que ser sincero: este fue mi primer beso y agradezco que sea con una persona tan perfecta como Logan.

Esperen ¿desde cuándo soy tan "positivo"?

Antes de poder responderme a mi mismo ya estábamos en el sofá, Logan encima mío y besándonos como si no hubiera un mañana, estuvimos así por unos minutos más hasta que una vez más la necesidad de aire nos obliga a separarnos sin antes tener un ultimo, lento y pausado beso. A ambos se nos dibujo una sonrisa aunque la mía era mas tímida al sentir como me sonrojaba al igual que Logan.

-Entonces, ¿estás más tranquilo? –Logan rompió el silencio entre los dos.

-Estoy más que bien –conteste encantado por la sonrisa de Logan.

-Eso me deja más tranquilo…- murmuro sobre mis labios, yo solo reí antes de atraparlos entre los míos.

Debo confesar que esto de besarme con Logan me saca totalmente una faceta que no creí que tenia: calmada, atenta, comprensiva…lo sé, suena descabellado que estas palabras me describan pero lo hacen. Me siento tan fuera de mi mismo que es casi imposible creer que alguien cause eso en mí. Logan me hace sentir bien como nunca me había sentido en años. Pero debo aceptar que ante tantas sensaciones me siento algo inseguro y abrumado, es una felicidad que jamás experimente y eso me asusta.

Sin embargo por esa misma razón quiero disfrutar este momento, aunque sea solo por un instante. Me siento querido, eso jamás paso y tal vez después, no vuelva a repetirse.

POV Normal

Ambos jóvenes estaban recostados en el sofá, cara a cara, Logan acariciaba la mejilla de Carlos mientras este lo abrazaba por la cintura disfrutando del para nada incomodo silencio entre ellos que se había sembrado luego del último beso incentivado por el moreno, para sorpresa de el mismo.

-Debo confesarte que esto me parece una locura –admitió Carlos sin dejar de sonreír embellecido por las caricias de Logan en su mejilla.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto el pálido en un tono preocupado.

-Porque…no soy un buen chico y a las personas como yo jamás le pasan cosas como, estas.

-Oh Carlos….

Se acerco y lo beso con dulzura para que olvidara ese tipo de pensamientos sobre su persona. Carlos no era una mala persona, solo tuvo malas decisiones pero eso cualquiera los tiene, no es como que no tuviera solución pensaba Logan sin embargo el ignora que lo único que sabe sobre él, es la punta del iceberg.

El beso se volvió más profundo hasta caer de nuevo en un frenesí de lenguas, sus cuerpos chocando en un apasionado y excitante abrazo y sus mentes explotaban en éxtasis lo suficiente para ignorar al mundo y mas a dos jóvenes que bajaban las escaleras, compartiendo besos y risas hasta que vieron a sus dos amigos besándose en el sofá.

No pudieron evitar soltar unas risitas cómplices que llamaron la atención de Carlos y Logan que se volvieron hacia ellos, ahora tan rojos como un tomate por ser captados en semejante escena.

-Retiro lo dicho –dijo Kendall –Logan no eres tan lento como creí.


	9. Retorno

**No hay mucho que decir ademas de que este capitulo lo siento flojo pero es porque es como una "preparacion" para lo proximo que pasara y creanme sera un capitulo PICANTE y no me refiero picante por alguna escena sensualosa (xD)si no por el grado de drama que le pondre...solo esperenlo ya que alguien del pasado de carlos volvera.**

**Lean y disfruten! :D**

* * *

Confieso que siento algo nuevo en mí y se llama…agh, ¿a quién engaño?, no es tan nuevo.

DESEO MATAR A KENDALL Y JAMES CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS. Así de simple.

-Por cierto, gracias por la habitación –dijo James cortando la vista de la televisión hacia mí por unos momentos.

-La dejamos tal cual estaba como cuando nos la diste, lo juro –se apresuro a agregar Kendall.

Yo solo resople haciendo un gesto de ademan con la mano para que pudiéramos continuar viendo la película, esta vez estábamos mirando "_10 cosas que odio de ti" _y ahora podría decir 10 cosas que odio en el mundo.

1. A todo el mundo.

2. A mis padres.

3. A Kendall y James (por arruinar mi momento con logan)

4. De nuevo al mundo entero.

5. A mis padres, de nuevo.

6. A mi.

7. Mis padres.

8. A mi.

9. Mis Padres.

Y finalmente, a mis padres.

¿Tan obvio es que los odio? Pues por si no quedaba claro, ya lo está.

Pero volviendo a lo nuestro: vimos la película, tranquilos, ellos abrazados y susurrándose cosas en el oído mientras Logan y yo estábamos…no puedo describirlo exactamente. Su brazo esta sobre mis hombros y yo tengo mi cabeza apoyada en su hombro, pero es una posición incómoda o mejor dicho, la situación es incomoda desde que James y Kendall nos encontraron besándonos en el sofá y el sugirió que viéramos una película.

En un momento dado, me sonrojo al sentir a Logan besándome en la frente, empujándome un poco contra él. Mi estomago se lleno de malditas mariposas por el contacto, pero debo admitir que me gusta y me acurruco a su lado, casi puedo ver la sonrisa que el esta esbozando.

-Se acabaron las palomitas –murmuro hacia el tazón vacio en la mesita frente nuestro.

-Podemos ir por mas –susurro Logan contra mi cabello.

Nos levantamos diciéndole a los demás que prepararíamos más palomitas y fuimos a la cocina, me sorprendí cuando Logan tomo mi mano en el camino pero le seguí la corriente.

Las palomitas ahora estaban estallando en el microondas cuando noto a Logan mirándome desde hace unos minutos, me volteo hacia él y esta mordiéndose los labios, impaciente por algo.

-¿Qué? –pregunto algo incomodo por su mirada puesta sobre mí.

-Nada –respondí como si nada para luego acercarse a mí y estrellar sus labios sobre los míos.

Y allí vienen las mismas sensaciones de antes, se siente bien, me siento bien…los labios de Logan se mueven perfectamente contra los míos ¿Por qué tendría que detenerme ahora? Soy un rebelde, hago lo que quiero. Solté un gemido al sentir los brazos de Logan alrededor de mi cintura asique yo rodeo su cuello con los míos y profundizamos el beso, luchamos por un poco de espacio pero perdí cosa que no me importo al sentir la lengua de el explorar mi boca y por instinto tome su cabello entre mis manos en medio de un beso algo más apasionado que el de hace un rato.

-¡Las palomitas son para ahora! –oigo gritar a Kendall desde la sala, dios, que fastidio.

Igual tenemos que separarnos porque el microondas ya esta pitando, anunciando que las palomitas ya están. De nuevo nos vamos a la sala sin antes compartir un beso rápido.

El resto de la noche pasó sin complicaciones, terminamos de ver películas como a eso de las 4 am, estaba exhausto para esa hora y solo quería dormir al igual que los chicos que se veían muertos. Sugerí, nuevamente, que Kendall y James durmieran en la habitación de huéspedes y sin más se fueron quedando Logan conmigo a solas ya en mi habitación, fue cuando me puse a reflexionar lo ocurrido en las ultimas horas y sentí la duda carcomiéndome.

¿Sera bueno continuar esto? Porque debo admitirlo, tengo miedo de ser lastimado, tengo miedo del hecho de recibir cariño ya que jamás supe lo que es recibir amor de verdad. Estoy realmente asustado.

-Logan –el se da vuelta mientras se quita la camiseta y veo para mi agrado su torso increíblemente sexy y desnudo, por un momento me babeo pero luego recuerdo que estaba por hablar asi que me aclaro la garganta y continuo –necesito hablar contigo.

Comienzo a jugar con mis manos, eso no es buena señal, la ansiedad está volviendo. Logan parece notarlo porque toma mis manos entre las suyas y me mira preocupado.

-¿Está todo bien?

-Sí, solo que…no, no lo está. Estoy asustado por esto…-

-¿Por qué? ¿Por nosotros? –yo asentí apenas –Carlos entiendo que estés así porque tienes…problemas que acarrear y esas cosas, pero prometo que hare lo que sea para verte sonreír.

-Confió en que lo hagas –mis palabras salieron algo dudosas, pero continúe –pero…podri-podriamos ¿tomarnos con más calma, las cosas? Es la-es la primera vez que me siento asi por alguien y…y…aghh, no se cómo actuar. Esto me asusta.

-Entiendo a la perfección –responde con rapidez, ahora tomando mi rostro entre sus manos –y si quieres que nos tomemos las cosas con calma, eso haremos.

POV Logan

Carlos me pidió que nos tomemos las cosas con calma y si eso quiere, lo haremos a su manera porque siento que estoy ganándome un poquito más de su confianza, a pesar de que estaba disfrutando esto de los besos y esas cosas, tendré que esperar un poco y soportarlo. Todo lo que sea por ver a Carlos cómodo y feliz.

Puedo notar el enorme esfuerzo que hace al verme semi desnudo y no sonrojarse pero desgraciadamente no puede controlar sus terminales nerviosas que hace a su cuerpo acumular la sangre en sus mejillas, tornándolas rojas, es tan adorable.

Bese su frente por unos segundos y continúe cambiándome de ropa para ponerme una más cómoda para dormir, unos pantalones negros y una camiseta azul antes de escalar a la cama de Carlos, quien solo me hace sonreír de dulzura al verlo irse a cambiar al baño. Me cuesta creer que este chico sea considerado "peligroso" para las autoridades, es mucho más tímido de lo que creí. Minutos después salió con unos pantalones a cuadros y una camiseta negra y se me une en la cama.

-Tu cama es bastante grande para los dos –le digo para cortar el silencio que se puso entre nosotros, Carlos se frota la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

-SI, ya lo creo.

No me ve directamente a los ojos si no que tiene la mirada algo baja y aun noto el tiñe en sus mejillas, es mil veces más adorable su timidez.

Es enserio, ¿Cómo lo pueden catalogar de criminal a una persona que tiene vergüenza de tener que cambiarse frente a alguien más o que se sonroja por tener a alguien semi desnudo delante suyo? Realmente no entiendo a la sociedad.

No pude decir nada, solo me atine a acercármele mas y depositar un dulce y lento beso en sus labios, Carlos lo corresponde de inmediato hasta que nos separamos y nos miramos a los ojos fijamente.

-Buenas noches –susurra.

-Buenas noches, Carlitos.

Un último beso y ambos nos acostamos de frente así podemos vernos al rostro, no me toma mucho en dormirme, estaba realmente exhausto pero no lo suficiente para sentir algo presionando contra mi pecho, era Carlos acurrucándose contra mi cuando abrí los ojos. Sonreí conmovido y envolví su cintura con mi brazo atrayéndolo más. Finalmente caí dormido junto a Carlos entre mis brazos.

POV Carlos

_-Carlos, abre los ojos…-_

No veo nada, además de oscuridad, pero oigo una voz…me es familiar…

_-Maldita sea, Carlos, abre de una vez los ojos, no tengo toda la noche._

Un momento, ya la reconocí, pero antes abro los ojos con calma sin embargo una luz muy fuerte me recibe y los cierro con fuerza antes de intentar parpadear muchas veces para acostumbrarlos al brillo, hasta que finalmente los abro y veo una sombra formándose delante de mis ojos.

Dustin, con su cabello rubio. Oh, no demonios.

-¿Qué tal la velada? –pregunto, ignorando la confusión en mi rostro -¿quieres te?

Mire hacia sus manos que me ofrecía una taza con un liquido oscuro que desprendió un poco de vapor, indeciso lo tome entre mis manos y sentí lo caliente que estaba. Después mire con detenimiento donde me hallaba: nada, era la nada rodeado de blanco y estábamos sentados en dos sofás negros, uno frente del otro y a un lado una pequeña mesa con un juego de te bastante elegante.

-Dime que no estás en mis sueños en estos momentos….-

-En realidad, si –asintió con una gran sonrisa –es demasiado obvio que no puedo ir a tu casa en medio de la noche y mucho menos interrumpir tu "tiempo" con Logan en cama.

-¿Me espías? –espete alarmado.

-Eso suena feo. Pero…si quieres llamarlo de esa manera, por mi está bien, a mi me gusta más la palabra vigilar.

-¡Me espías! –afirme ahora levantando la voz indignado -¡como…! Mira no sé exactamente cuál es tu trabajo conmigo, pero al menos tenme algo de respeto y ¡deja de espiarme!

Sin darme cuenta deje la taza en la mesa y mis dedos se cerraron con fuerza en los apoya brazos del sofá, estaba muy tenso.

-Relájate, ya te dije, eso arruinara tu digestión –este tipo estaba comenzando a sacarme de mis casillas –por otra parte, hablemos de los que nos compete.

Esta vez se inclina hacia adelante, entrelazando sus manos mientras apoya sus codos sobre sus rodillas.

-¿Vas a torturarme en mis sueños? –dispare al notar su seriedad.

-Sí y no, no estoy torturándote. Solo me cercioro de que no te cortes al final del día.

-Ya te dije que no…-

-El otro día estabas muy cerca de hacerlo –hizo un gesto con su mano usando su dedo pulgar e índice para indicar lo cerca que estuve de hacerlo –y no quiero correr ese riesgo.

-F-fue un momento de tensión nada mas –me excuso de ese pequeño "incidente".

-A mi no me engañas, jovencito –Dustin me apunta cual mi madre cuando me regaña –tú querías cortarte para ahogar tu dolor, pero debes saber que eso no resolverá tus problemas.

-Nada resolverá mis problemas, ya lo sé –blanquee los ojos ya exasperado por la conversación

-Te equivocas, por eso le sugerí a la Jueza Connor que te diera el servicio comunitario en el hospital.

-¡¿Que tú qué?! –abrí los ojos pasmado, en parte por recordar la carta de esa mujer y por otra por esa revelación -¡odio los hospitales y lo sabes!

-Por eso se lo sugerí –reparo con ingenuidad, le dedico una mirada asesina –solo lo hago por tu bien.

-¡Pues yo no te pedí que lo hicieras! –grite, levantándome de un salto.

Dustin soltó un sonoro suspiro, derrotado por mi actitud necia.

-Sera más duro de lo que creí.

-¿Qué cosa? –levante una ceja confundido.

-Tratar de "arreglarte" y creo que necesitare ayuda –sacudió su cabeza al parecer no tan convencido de su propio idea pero de otra no le quedaba –ahora, cierra los ojos.

¿Acaso oí mal?

-Dije que cierres lo ojos –repitió con insistencia.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? –dije mezquino, el hacer lo contrario corre por mis venas.

-Si quieres despertar, cierra los ojos.

Resople molesto pero hice lo que me pidió: cerré mis ojos casi a la fuerza. No sentí nada durante los primeros segundos, debe estar tomándome el pelo el muy maldito.

-No pasa nada –dije monótono aun con los ojos cerrados.

_"¿Estás seguro?"_

La voz resonaba muy lejana dentro de mi cabeza.

Me levanto dando una bocanada de aire, asustado y respirando con irregularidad. Estaba despierto y ya era de dia. Maldición, matare a Dustin por esto apenas lo vea.

Pero hasta eso les resumiré como fue mi día. Me levante y fui a la cocina al no ver a Logan en la cama y me lo encontré allí bebiendo un poco de jugo mientras preparaba el desayuno para todos. Minutos después de hablar y compartir un poco de contacto físico, Kendall y James aparecieron para unírsenos en el desayuno.

Nos vestimos y fuimos a conseguir que comer para el almuerzo: hamburguesas con papas, nada del otro mundo. Limpiamos y nos dedicamos a jugar unos juegos de mesa de mi hermano, debo decir que eran interesantes pero igual no llamaron mucho mi atención aun así continuamos jugando hasta que nos aburrimos y al ver en el reloj las 6:45 pm mi estomago rugió. Con pereza me fui a la cocina a preparar algo para todos cuando mi teléfono sonó.

-¿Hola? –respondo tímido.

-Carlos, soy yo –era mi madre al otro lado –solo llamaba para saber cómo estaban las cosas por allí.

-Bien, supongo –digo vacilante, pasaron unos segundos en silencio donde decidí preguntar algo mas –ehm, ¿Cómo fue el viaje?

-Bien, bien, llegamos en la mañana –ella gesticulo con rapidez y nerviosismo, era la primera vez que teníamos un conversación telefónica tan larga –y creo que llegaremos a casa el martes por la noche, hasta eso no te metas en problemas.

-No lo garantizo –carraspee un poco y mi madre suspiro al otro lado.

-Ve a servicio comunitario, es un mensaje de parte de tu padre.

La llamada se termino antes de que me quedar mirando mi teléfono por unos segundos, luego lo guarde en mi bolsillo y continúe con lo mío, esta vez decidido a hacer sándwiches de pavo para los demás. En el proceso me puse a pensar un poco sobre esa llamada; mi madre se oia cansada, tal vez sea por el hecho de llamarme y díganme loco pero así es, no exagero. Cuando tiene que hablarme o charlar algo conmigo siempre noto como sus energías disminuyen…

El cuchillo se resbala de mis manos y lo dejo allí nomas sobre la tabla, entierro mi rostro entre mis manos al sentir de nuevo una angustia crecer dentro de mi pecho. No, debo ser fuerte, debo ser fuerte hasta que el momento necesario llegue…voy a mostrarme valiente cosa que no soy, y…y….-

_¡Dare to jump off of this Jersey bridge, I bet you never had a friday night like this, keep it up keep it up, let's raise our hands, I take a look up the sky and I see…!_

Mierda, mi teléfono otra vez.

-¡Que ondas, Carlitos! –un chillido del otro lado me hace sobresaltar y dejarme sordo -¿los chicos están contigo?

Dustin, ¿Quién mas iba a ser?

-Claro que están conmigo, eso es algo que TU deberías saber –hice énfasis en el "tu", irritado por dejar a mis oídos zumbando.

-Ah bien, pues llámalos tengo buenas noticias para ellos.

-¿Qué tipo de "buenas noticias"?

-Tú solo tráelos –me respondió neutral luego de unos segundos de silencio.

Entonces fui a buscarlos, rezongando por ser mandado por Dustin a hacer algo que el perfectamente podría hacer sin mi ayuda, pero no, el tiene esa extraña afición de fastidiarme la vida.

-Bien, aquí los tengo –dije ocultando mi enfado mientras tenia a los 3 alrededor mío, decidí activar el altavoz del teléfono así sería más fácil que lo oigan, lo que sea que tiene que decirles.

-¡Hallo, meine Jungs! –grito del otro lado, james, Kendall y yo nos miramos sin entender que eso significaba hasta que oímos a logan reírse.

-Hallo Dustin! Wie geht es Ihnen? –respondió con un acento perfecto de un idioma que no se cual es.

Los 3 pestañeamos confundidos.

-Se algo de alemán –soltamos un sonora "ah" al entender y estoy sorprendido por lo cual inteligente que es Logan, debo admitir que me gusta el que sea un poco "nerd".

-Yo solía comer en un restaurante alemán…-comento de la nada Dustin del otro lado, se le oía con un deje de anhelo, tal vez recordaba algo y a mí me importaba un pepino –de todas formas, tengo grandes noticias.

-Ya lo dijiste antes, solo dilo –espete cortante para que hablara de una vez.

-¿Recuerda cuando cerraron Música a mitad de semestre porque su maestro se jubilo?

-Deja de recordarnos eso –gimió Kendall.

-Música era mi asignatura favorita –james hizo un puchero, Kendall lo abrazo en forma de consuelo.

-Bueno, adivinen que –hubo silencio por un momento -¡desde el proximo lunes tienen de nuevo música!

-¡¿Enserio?! –exclamaron los 3 sin disimular su alegría, yo seguía sin comprender todo esto limitándome a solo oír y observar.

-Chicos emociónense un poco mas –dijo Dustin algo sarcástico que ni siquiera es gracioso siendo yo el imbécil sin celebrar en medio de los 3 que gritaban emocionados –bien, ya, ya, déjenme hablar con Carlos, en privado, ¡Dustin-duzz fuera!

Se despidió de los chicos y yo continúe con la llamada, ahora en la cocina asegurándome de quitar el altavoz.

-Ahora, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

-¿Ya lo hicieron? –me atragante con mi propia saliva al oírlo –eso lo tomare como un sí.

-¡Q-que! ¡No hicimos nada lo que crees! –me excuse torpemente -¡tu deberías saberlo ya que me "vigilas"!

-Pero luego de que me dijiste que no te espiara más, no lo hice y bueno…estoy curioso por saber si Logan y tú ya habían…bueno, eso.

-No –gesticule moviendo mis labios lentamente por si no lo captaba –y deja de pensar ¡en cosas indebidas!

-Ok, entendido, debo irme, creo que mi burrito se acaba de prender fuego en el microondas, ¡adiosito!

Iba a decir algo más pero me dejo con la palabra en la boca cortándome la llamada. Menee la cabeza por lo extraño que podía llegar a ser mi terapeuta hasta que sentí un par de brazos rodear mi cintura por detrás, sonreí al sentir los labios de Logan en mi mejilla.

-Lo siento –se apresuro a decir, alejándose de mi y volteándome para quedar de frente –me dijiste que tomemos las cosas con calma y…lo lamento.

-Sí, es cierto pero eso no impide que…-podía sentir mis mejillas sonrojarse –que admita que eso, me gusta.

-¿Qué te gusta, esto? –dijo insinuante, me tomo por la cintura un vez mas y me beso con ternura –pues déjame decirte que a mí también me gusta.

Nuestros labios juguetearon por menos de un minuto pero que para mi parecían horas, hasta que oímos un sonido desde la puerta y era Kendall aclarándose la garganta solo para llamar nuestra atención.

El resto del día no fue muy interesante que digamos, los chicos se ducharon, en mi cuarto por supuesto y al último yo. Más tarde comimos, vimos más películas, charlamos y me obligaron a jugar videojuegos con ellos y debo admitir que fue ligeramente más divertido de lo que creí.

Bien, fue divertido.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

-¡Bien clase, recuerden leer la pagina 24 de su libro, porque eso entrara en su próximo examen! –y asi termino nuestra última clase del día, historia. Estaba ansioso de ir a casa.

Y la realidad me golpeo. No podía ir a casa, aun debía ir al hospital. Demonios.

-Odio el servicio comunitario –suspire en medio de mi camino hacia la salida de la escuela pero una mano en mi hombro me sobresalto era Logan acompañado del resto.

-Hoy tienes que ir a servicio comunitario, ¿no?

-Para mi desgracia si –bufe molesto, ellos sonrieron divertidos por mi actitud pesimista –así que llegare tarde a mi casa.

-Nosotros también, tenemos practica de hockey –hablo Kendall –recuerda que nos quedaremos una noche más contigo.

No sé si alegrarme o no por eso, mis padres llegaran mañana y no estoy muy entusiasmado con ello. Pero de todas maneras el fin de semana fue algo divertido. Al final me despedí de ellos ya que estaban llegando tarde a su práctica, mientras caminaba camino al hospital me maldecía mentalmente al no haberme despedido apropiadamente de Logan, me hubiera gustado al menos un beso de despedida pero claro, yo y mi manía de detestar las demostraciones públicas de afecto entre parejas…

Esperen, eso me dio algo que pensar ¿Logan y yo, realmente, somos una _pareja?_ Sí, nos besamos, nos abrazamos, hablamos lo poco que me animo a decir de mi pero está el hecho de que le dije que nos tomemos las cosas con calma. Igual sigo estando con esa duda, jamás me pidió formalmente ser su _novio_. ¿Qué somos realmente?

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

-Siga por aquí, por favor.

Una enfermera de piel oscura, estatura mediana y cabello rizado me conducía por los pasillos del hospital general, el olor a "limpieza" y bacterias rondando en el aire me estaba matando, y eso me traía recuerdos. Pero no pude rememorar mucho porque a una persona esperándonos bajo el cartel que decía "Ala Norte: Área de Pediatría", vestía el uniforme del personal médico, una camiseta y pantalones azules y tenía un barbijo puesto pero era reconocible a un kilometro a la distancia con sus lentes y ese ridículo bigote.

-¿Acaso no me veo más sexy que Patrick Dempsey en "Grey's Anatomy, eh? –me recibió haciendo alarde de su vestimenta, yo rodé los ojos al oírlo.

-La Doctora Parker está esperando –dijo la enfermera antes de darme un cambio de ropa e irse.

-¿Deberás debo ponerme esto? –señale a la ropa en mis manos.

-Si quieres verte tan sexy como yo, deberás hacerlo. Debería salir de extra en "Grey's Anatomy" –este último comentario salió mas para sí que para mí.

-No tengo la más puta idea de lo que estás hablando, viejo.

Dustin solo me miro antes de rodar los ojos y arrastrarme del brazo a través del Área de Pediatría, habia muchos niños gritando, corriendo, saltando, desperdiciando su energía provocándome a mí un ataque de nervios en mi interior. Odios los niños, me ponen como ya dije nervioso.

AL fin llegamos a una habitación donde debía poner mis cosas en casilleros, que casualmente uno tenía mi nombre y eso significaba que pasaría mucho tiempo aquí. Me puse el uniforme que consistía en la misma ropa de Dustin, exceptuando el barbijo, y nos fuimos de prisa o mejor dicho él me volvió a arrastrar hasta la mesa de recepción de ese piso donde una mujer con bata de piel blanca y cabello negro nos recibió muy amablemente.

-Tú debes ser Carlos, yo soy la Doctora Sarah Parker, pero puedes llamarme Sarah –me dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Encantado de conocerla –respondí automáticamente.

-Y tú debes ser Dustin Belt, la Jueza Connor me ha hablado de ti.

-Ella habla de mi a todo el mundo –se rio sin motivo aparente contagiando a la doctora pero no a mí, no señor, necesitas más que un descerebrado para hacerme reír.

En fin, ellos charlaban muy animadamente cuando retomamos de nuevo nuestro camino entre los pasillos, observaba la gente pasar con papeles, acarreando enfermos y es muy deprimente si te pones a pensar. Las peores cosas pasan en los hospitales, no hay duda de ello y no porque estemos en pediatría todo debe ser color de rosa. Ellos tampoco se salvan de su suerte en la vida como un pequeño niño que es empujado en su silla de ruedas por una mujer que supongo es su madre, su cabeza está completamente rapada y los oigo hablar sobre quimioterapia.

Pero me desconcentro de ello, no quiero pensar en los problemas de los demás, apenas puedo con los míos. Irónicamente todos comenzaron en un hospital como este.


	10. Stephanie

**Este fin de semana esta dedicado a actualizar lo que tenia abandonado perdon jejeje xD, no me tiren tomates ._. **

**Disfruten del capitulo, creo!**

**PD: es el capitulo mas largo hasta ahora, lo se, es irrelevante~**

* * *

Por dios, había olvidado lo tedioso de tener que hacer servicio comunitario, la última vez fue hace como ¿8 meses atrás? Ya no recuerdo pero debo admitir que esto es mejor que trabajar en un Hogar de Ancianos…me da escalofríos de solo recordarlo.

Por ahora solo tengo pensado dormir, ya finalmente es jueves, solo tengo que sobrevivir a mañana y estaré a salvo el fin de semana…aunque quiero vera Logan, con vernos en la escuela y los mensajes de texto no me alcanzan…realmente lo necesito al lado mío. Llámenme "cursi" pero soy un idiota patéticamente enamorado y lo confirmaran al ver mi ahora estúpida sonrisa de oreja a oreja que tengo por leer un mensaje de Logan.

_"Bebe, quisiera quedarme charlando contigo toda la noche, pero mañana debo levantarme temprano…lo lamento, te extraño, ya ansió por verte mañana hasta eso me conformare con verte en mis sueños, espero que tu también sueñes conmigo, te quiero…- De Logan._

Caigo dormido apenas termino de leerlo, sintiéndome como en la novena nube con total paz en mi interior y efectivamente sueño con Logan. Con nosotros, donde ninguno de mis problemas interfiere en mi vida, en un lugar donde yo soy feliz siendo lo que soy.

Pero la realidad es una muy distinta. Demasiado, diría yo.

_Al día siguiente…_

-Carlos –me habla mi padre quien sorpresivamente está en casa a esta hora desayunando antes de irse al trabajo -¿Cómo va el tema del...del servicio…?

-Va bien –corto de inmediato para no extender la conversación, no tengo ánimos de discutir con el hoy, no quiero que nadie me arruine el viernes, mucho menos el –ya debo irme a la escuela.

Sin más rodeos me fui sumido en mis pensamientos así que decidí de darle un toque musical a esa mañana, me puse mis auriculares y programe mi reproductor de música, analizando cuando fue la última vez que hice esto que gracias a los problemas de las últimas semanas casi se me había olvidado esta costumbre.

Casi 15 minutos después ya llego a la escuela en el preciso momento en que la campana suena, me apresuro hacia mi salón para encontrarme con Kendall con quien comparto Literatura.

-Wau, te ves cansado –observa mientras toma asiento a mi lado, en la parte de atrás del salón.

-Me quede hasta tarde mandándome mensajes con Logan –dije sin advertir la sonrisa en mi cara.

-Ya me parecía por esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Claro que no –y para mi desgracia ahora me rió dándole la razón a Kendall –bien, puede que esté de buen humor gracias a Logan pero no te acostumbres a ello.

-No lo creo, el que tendrá que acostumbrarse serás tú –y se volteo hacia el frente cuando el profesor entro, yo me quede reflexionando sobre lo que me dijo pues no quería concentrarme en la clase.

Toda la clase paso deprisa, yo le atribuí al mágico poder de los viernes y antes de darme cuenta ya estábamos saliendo de clases para encontrarnos con James y Logan pero en ese instante los parlantes de toda la escuela se encendieron dejándonos oír a nuestro director a través de ellos.

-Buenos días estudiantes, aquí el Director Rocque para informarles que inmediatamente todos los estudiantes deben dirigirse al auditorio en este instante, repito TODOS los estudiantes deben dirigirse al auditorio ahora, ¡o suspenderé los descansos por el resto del semestre, perros!-

Todos en el pasillo soltamos un gemido al oír la advertencia después de que terminara el comunicado pues todo el mundo sabe que las audiencias son aburridas y a nadie le gusta, yo me incluyo. Pero de otra no nos quedaba, Kendall y yo intercambiamos una mirada en nuestro camino al auditorio donde nos encontramos con James y Logan que ya nos habían conseguidos lugares bastante atrás con lo cual me siento agradecido. Nos conducen hasta allí y Logan toma de mi mano, me preocupo al principio pero como todo estaba a oscuras me fue posible esconder mi sonrojo.

Luego de unos minutos las luces sobre el escenario se encendieron y el director Rocque apareció, todos aguardábamos expectantes a que descabellada idea diría ahora.

-¿Hola, esto funciona? –Dijo golpeando el micrófono con su dedo causando un gran pitido que dejo a más de uno con dolor de oído –bien, me alegra que todos estén aquí, al parecer aman sus descansos –se rio ganándose un resoplido masivo –ok, ahora los convoque a esta audiencia porque hay unas personas que quieren hablar con ustedes y es importante…-

Por un momento su discurso era un zumbido molesto pues mi teléfono vibro en mi bolsillo y para mí no sorpresa era Dustin.

_"Ven un momento, ¡es importante!"- De Dustin._

-Demonios, ya me tiene harto…-murmure mientras tomaba mi mochila y hacia ademan de irme pero Logan me agarro del brazo y me volvió –lo siento, debo irme, Dustin me quiere para algo.

-Bien…-sonó decepcionado –pero cuando termines vuelve, necesito hablar contigo.

Ahora su expresión era seria y me preocupo pero me tuve que ir de inmediato escuchando al Director de fondo que ahora le daba la bienvenida a alguien al escenario, me detuve justo en la puerta no sé porque razón y un segundo después me arrepentí.

-Gracias, es un honor estar aquí en frente de ustedes hablando, mi nombre es Stephanie King y vengo a hablarles sobre un tema que tal vez muchos de ustedes oyeron o incluso están pasando por algo similar. Pertenezco a una organización que ayuda a personas como yo o como ustedes en sus problemas…-

Mis ojos se detuvieron en la chica arriba del escenario, estatura promedio, piel morena, cabello lacio oscuro y facciones muy delicadas. Era definitivamente Stephanie "Navajas" King, luego les explicare porque ese seudónimo. Pero volviendo a la realidad cada parte de mi cuerpo se congelo al verla, no quería que me reconociera ya que eso implicaba que contaría mi historia, contaría sobre mi pasado y yo no podía permitir eso. Sali prácticamente corriendo de allí justo cuando recibí otro mensaje de Dustin y esta vez me decía que necesitaba verme en la cafetería, cosa que se me hizo rara.

Marche aterrado al oír el eco de la voz de Stephanie por las paredes.

POV Logan

-…Y aunque no lo crean, eso también es considerado acoso o "bullying" como se lo conoce hoy en día…-

La chica llamada Stephanie seguía contándonos sobre sus problemas y como termino en rehabilitación cuando decidió suicidarse y que gracias a ello ahora puede contarnos su experiencia y ayudar a otros que pasan lo mismo que ella como voluntaria de la Organización en la que está ahora, quienes son los que dan esta conferencia a nosotros.

-Si alguien que conocen o son ustedes quienes lo sufren, no se callen, háganlo saber porque si no están destruyendo la vida de alguien que no se lo merece, y como ya dije sufrí mucho cuando era pequeña a causa del divorcio de mis padres además de las constantes peleas que ellos tenían a pesar de estar ya separados. No es algo que se lo desee a alguien, créanme.

Y no la verdad, es lamentable como hay gente que se empeña en bajarles la autoestima a otras personas solo pisoteándolas para hacerlos sentir a ellos mejor o superiores, esas personas me dan asco sinceramente.

-Sé cómo se siente –comento James con un deje de tristeza en su voz y entonces recuerdo que sus padres están divorciados. Pero de inmediato Kendall lo rodeo con su brazo y beso su mejilla sacándole una sonrisa, es lindo verlos actuar así.

-Pero son estas situaciones que nos hacen fuertes frente a la vida y las adversidades por más que nos hayan lastimado y destrozado, hay que utilizarlas a nuestro favor –continuo hablando Stephanie con pasión –e incluso pueden ayudarte a encontrar su sobrenombre que tal vez uses por el resto de tu vida, por ejemplo el mío es "Navajas" y no es tan difícil adivinar porque.

Todos nos reímos al notar el chiste detrás de ese relato, me parece algo bueno por parte de ella tomarlo como broma ahora.

-Sí, es divertido y lo más curioso es que me lo otorgo un chico que estuvo mucho tiempo conmigo en rehabilitación pero se marcho antes que yo lo hiciera porque ya había cumplido con parte del tratamiento de estar un año sin cortarse…-se detuvo y podía intuir algo de tristeza en su rostro que trato de disfrazar sonriendo –y justamente el es la persona de las que les voy a hablar porque…realmente es un tipo que hay que admirar y mucho.

No sé porque pero eso me llamo la atención, quería escuchar esa historia desde que menciono lo del nombre y eso. Había algo en mí que me obligaba a escucharla, algo así como un presentimiento.

-Primero: no daré nombres, es política nuestra y segundo solo les diré que no juzguen a las personas, no siempre son lo que parecen –advirtió –entonces, comenzare contando que este chico tuvo muchos problemas cuando entro debido a que, bueno, por motivos que muchos desconocemos lo obligaron a intentar quitarse la vida en 4 ocasiones en menos de 3 meses…-

-¿Eso es posible? –oigo a Kendall susurrar asombrado.

-Es triste –responde James.

-…Fue un caso muy particular si me dejan opinar, aun recuerdo el primer momento que lo vi, ambos brazos cubiertos en su totalidad con vendas que incluso pasaban su codo…incluso a mi me dio escalofríos sin mencionar su mirada perdida y sin emociones. Y me preguntaba "¿es posible no sentir nada?" es lamentable una persona que no siente nada y se ve obligado a verse en esa situación que yo misma viví pero verla en alguien mas es algo que te hace pensar en que puedes ayudarla por encima de tu propios problemas.

Suspiro pesadamente caminando de un lado al otro con micrófono en mano y me dio la oportunidad de tomarme unos segundos para observar a los demás, todos estaban en sepulcral silencio oyéndola cosa que me sorprendió porque eso no siempre pasa. Pero su forma de hablar, su forma de expresarse te atrapan.

-El es especial y siempre se lo dije. Me gustaría saber cómo está ahora porque desde que salió no lo he vuelto a ver muy a pesar de habernos prometido algo, con la esperanza de que si nos volvíamos a encontrar la cumpliríamos.

POV Carlos

-¿Qué, es, esto? –pregunte impactado al ver a Dustin junto a una mujer sentados delante mío.

-Buen día, Carlos, es un gusto volver a verte –la Jueza Connor me sonrió, yo seguía inmóvil en mi lugar.

-S-sigo sin entender.

-Al parecer no leíste mi carta, lo cual supuse que no harías así que te lo diré: en ella especificaba que quería hablar contigo cara a cara sin audiencias, policías, tribunales y esas cosas de por medio. Solo tú y yo, con honestidad.

El silencio se instalo entre nosotros por unos segundos, el cual Dustin decidió romper.

-Creo que los dejare charlar más a gusto –dicho esto se levanto y se fue, termine ocupando su lugar frente a ella unos segundos más tarde aun impactado.

-Entonces –comencé algo dudoso -¿sobre qué quería hablar?

-De ti, por supuesto y sobre lo que te impulsa a hacer lo que haces –rodé los ojos de inmediato –no pongas esa cara, Carlos, solo tengo curiosidad porque un chico tan capaz e inteligente como tu termina en problemas con la ley.

-No quiero faltarle el respeto, Jueza Connor…-

-Llámame Heather –me interrumpió.

-Prefiero Connor, pero como decía, no me gusta la gente que intenta entrometerse en mi vida y que intenta darme consejos porque eso no va conmigo y créame cuando le digo que no me hacen falta, además yo soy…una persona con esa suerte.

Ella me miro intrigado como si intentara analizar mis palabras.

-Explícame eso de la suerte –ordeno autoritaria.

-A las personas como yo que le sucede lo mismo, ya nace con una suerte que les encamina por la vida de una determinada manera, así soy yo y será imposible cambiarlo.

-Pero hay algo llamado "fuerza de voluntad" con la cual tu puedes decidir qué camino en la vida quieres cruzar y de la forma que tú quieras –sonó calmada a pesar de mis comentarios cortantes –y me parece que tu estas usando una excusa, hay una razón para que tú hagas lo que haces no es nada de esas cosas que dicen los especialistas sobre "llamar la atención de padres que están afuera todo el día trabajando", hay algo más profundo que te molesta y te descargas actuando en contra de todo, ¿Cuál es Carlos?

Mas que pregunta fue una orden para que yo contestara, sus ojos claros eran penetrantes e incómodos por la forma que me observaban y su semblante sereno era una fachada para ocultar la frialdad que la caracterizo todos estos años. No me dejaría ganar y menos por ella, Carlos tú eres fuerte ante ella.

-Tiene razón, hay algo: es que no soporto a idiotas que creen que porque son buenos en los deportes o porque tienen dinero son mejores que los demás, además las reglas de la sociedad son una mierda, sin mencionar a las personas que las manejan –sentencie una gran indirecta hacia ella intentando igualar la misma densidad de su mirada.

Los músculos alrededor de ellos se contrajeron, aguardando la calma por la forma en que ella suspiro derrotada sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Eres necio, Carlos, ignorando toda la ayuda que intentan darte. ¿Por qué rechazas a la gente? Nadie te ha dado motivos para hacerlo.

-Ah no, créame, tengo motivos suficientes para desconfiar en hipócritas como usted –digo sin contenerme de mis palabras, la jueza soltó una risotada sarcástica por mi comentario.

-Pobre de ti que no quieres ver la ayuda que intentamos brindarte, es realmente una lástima –bajo la cabeza con desconcierto –no quiero pensar en la idea de verte de nuevo en rehabilitación, u otra vez delante mío en una corte federal y mucho menos dentro de un ataúd.

-Sí, sí, me lo dijeron muchas veces –masculle brusco hartándome por como esta conversación se había tornado.

-Volveré a hablar contigo cuando tengas ganas de cambiar –anuncio levantándose y tomando su bolso –mi numero lo tiene Dustin o puedes buscarlo en la carta que te di. Que tengas un buen día Carlos.

Ni la observe cuando paso a mi lado y salió de la cafetería, mi sangre hervía del coraje desde el primer momento que la vi allí. Tratando de ayudarme, si claro, vaya a decírselo a un drogadicto o mejor aún, a un asesino.

Más tarde caminaba de vuelta al auditoria cuando note que ya todos salían así que me escabullí entre ellos para buscar a los chicos lo cual no me tomo mucho tiempo, literalmente choque de frente con ellos justo en la puerta.

-¿Dónde estuviste? –logan no dudo en preguntar, lo note algo preocupado.

-Nada, cosas mías con…Dustin –mentí un poco porque no tengo ganas de hablar de esto aquí, cuando sea el momento se lo diré – ¿Cómo estuvo la conferencia?

-Estuvo bastante interesante, es una pena que no te hayas quedado –salto James –esa chica es realmente interesante por su historia.

-¿Interesante? –Kendall arqueo una ceja hacia su novio.

-Por dios, Kendall, no me digas que estas celoso.

-No son celos, es solo que "interesante" no es la palabra que usaría para describirla.

-Yo más bien usaría la palabra "lunática" –murmure sin embargo los demás me oyeron -¿Qué?

-Lo dices como si la conocieras –reprocho Logan, ahora el celoso era él.

-Ah, yo, no es eso…si no que….-

-¿Carlos? –una voz sonó detrás de ellos que dan un paso al costado y es Stephanie mirándome confundida antes de sonreír apremiantemente -¡oh por dios, eres tú!

-¡Navajas! –exclame anonadado, luego me mordí la lengua al darme cuenta lo que acababa de decir.

Pero antes de decir algo más ya tenía a Stephanie colgada de mi cuello abrazándome y deteniéndome para que no escapara, o me dio esa sensación. Los chicos solo observaban igual de sorprendidos que yo, en especial Logan quien tenía la boca abierta de la impresión.

-Por dios, mírate –finalmente ella se separo y me miro de pies a cabeza –ah pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, igual no quise creer cuando oí que te habías mudado y nunca me imagine encontrarte aquí, ¡el mundo es pequeño!

-Sí, no tienes idea de cuánto –forcé una sonrisa al ver a cierto rubio parado detrás de ella saludándome, era obvio que era obra suya –ehm, déjame presentarte a los chicos, ellos son James, Kendall y Logan…-

-¿Son tus amigos? –no me dejo terminar, costumbre de ella –wau, sigues sorprendiéndome…por cierto, recuerdas lo que me prometiste aquella vez.

Hice memoria…si, lo recuerdo para mi desgracia justo en frente de los demás. Stephanie, ¿era necesario hacerlo acá, enserio? Quiero que la tierra me trague.

-¿Si?

-Entonces –gesticulo lentamente –creo que es tiempo de lo cumplas.

-Aquí no –hable rápido ganándome una nueva mirada por parte de los chicos.

-Carlos –Stephanie insistió ahora mirándome fijamente –déjame ver…

La arrastre del brazo antes de que terminara la frase y arruinara todo, la metí en la primera puerta que vi y la cerré tras de mí, menos mal era un salón y estaba vacío. Respire aliviado de espaldas a la puerta.

-¿Qué fue ese arrebato de pánico? –rio nerviosa al ver mi actitud –Carlos, ¿estás ocultando algo?

-No. Tienes. Idea –asegure aterrado acercándome a ella.

-Entonces dime ¿Qué ocurre?

-Stephanie…-suplique.

-Ok, entiendo si no quieres decirme nada, como siempre –rodo los ojos molesta –muéstrame tus brazos.

-No –negué al segundo.

-¡Me lo prometiste!

-¡Ya lo sé, pero no tengo nada que mostrar!

-¡Me ocultas algo! –Exclamo autoritaria –anda Carlos, muéstrame tu brazo.

Se planto firme cruzando los brazos frente al pecho, conocía esa postura perfectamente, no dejaría de molestarme hasta que hiciera lo que me ordenaba y yo ya no tenía el ánimo ni las fuerzas para hacerle la contraria porque lo que termine accediendo. Me levante las mangas en ambos brazos y se los mostré, antipático.

-No hay nada –sonó bastante sorprendida al examinar mis brazos –felicidades, mantuviste tu promesa.

POV Logan

-Entonces –gesticulo lentamente –creo que es tiempo de que lo cumplas.

-Aquí no –Carlos dijo de inmediato, todos lo miramos intrigados.

-Carlos –Stephanie frunció el ceño hacia el –déjame ver…-

Segundos después el se la llevo arrastrando a vaya saber uno haciéndome sentir como un imbécil por la forma en como actúa, es demasiado sospechoso, creo que me oculta algo y me duele que no confié en mi para decirlo.

-¿Pero qué demonios le pasa? –masculle molesto al tiempo que pasaba una mano por mi cabello.

-Logan –dijo Kendall.

-¡No me vengas a sermonear, amigo, sinceramente no se qué ocurre con Carlos o porque actúa de esta manera! Además, ¿de dónde conoce a esa tal Stephanie?

-Logan, el celoso, ha vuelto –comento en burla James.

-James, es enserio. Me molesta que no hable conmigo y si, sé que quedamos con que nos tomaríamos las cosas con calma, pero tengo mis limites y ahora los conocerá.

-Tal vez este sea el momento de poner en práctica algo que Stephanie dijo –argumento mi amigo rubio –"no juzgues a la gente".

-¡Entonces que juzgue esto!

Al terminar mi frase me fui por el camino que ellos anteriormente tomaron, estaba por pasar de largo cuando por el rabillo del ojo vi a los dos dentro de un salón a través de la ventana de la puerta y sin dudármelo dos veces me mande adentro.

-No hay nada –sonó bastante sorprendida al examinar mis brazos –felicidades, mantuviste tu promesa.

¿Promesa, cual promesa?

Esperen, ¿Por qué Carlos tiene sus brazos al descubierto y porque ella los examina? Veo algo en ellos bajo el reflejo de las luz, pequeñas líneas blancas, casi imperceptibles….oh, dios….soy un idiota.

Pestañee al notar sus ojos en mí y mi llegada inoportuna, mire a Carlos y se veía avergonzado que de inmediato arrebato su brazos y los volvió a cubrir con su ropa. Realmente soy un idiota egoísta.

-Logan, puedo explicarlo –me suplica desesperado –e-esto no es lo que parece.

-Dile la verdad –suelta Stephanie de inmediato, Carlos se vuelve a ella -¡dile la verdad, el se lo merece!

-Stephanie, no me hagas esto.

-Hazlo, se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo –amenazo.

-Sabes que no puedo –aclaro Carlos ahora asustado logrando asustarme a mi también.

-Yo no entiendo…-mentía, pero necesitaba que alguien me lo confirmara porque mi cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos alocados fuera de control.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio donde ellos se miraban intensamente, mi ansiedad aumento cuando Carlos me miro por un segundo y retorno a Stephanie.

-Bien, lo diré yo –dijo ella –Logan, ¿recuerdas del chico que hable?

No, no es cierto….

-Pues bien, está parado exactamente frente a ti ahora.

Mi sangre se helo y mi cabeza literalmente se sentía pesadamente abrumada, las palabras no se formaban en mi boca y no podía dejar de observar a Carlos que tenia la mirada baja, ignorándome, y mordiéndose los labios en señal de vergüenza. Cerró los ojos creo que para aguantar las lagrimas cuando salió corriendo de allí y yo salí por detrás de él.

Debí haberlo al menos presentido, Carlos es más que un chico tímido, más que un delincuente con problemas con la sociedad, más que un chico malo…

…Carlos es un suicida.

-¡Carlos, espera! –tome su brazo logrando detenerlo, estábamos en la parte de atrás de la escuela completamente solos -¡Carlos…!

-¡Déjame solo! –protesto por mi agarre negando a mirarme a la cara pero era más que notable que estaba llorando.

-¡No hasta que me digas la verdad!

De inmediato me arrepiento de hablarle de una manera brusca pues sus ojos me apuntan con dolor, mi reacción lo hirió y debo encontrar la manera de tranquilizarle, no tengo mejores ideas que atraerlo a mí en un abrazo e instantáneamente Carlos pasa sus brazos por mi espalda a la vez que escondió su rostro en mi cuello dejando escapar algunos quejidos leves. Se me parte el corazón oírlo llorar.

-Lo lamento, lo lamento, todo está bien…-susurre para bajar la tensión y acaricie su cabeza para que se relajara –todo está bien, Carlos…lamento hablarte de esa forma.

-_…eres tu…_-oigo que murmura algo.

-¿Qué soy yo? –Pregunto tomando su barbilla para que me mirara, sus ojos están rojos en tan poco tiempo -¿Carlos, que soy yo?

-Siempre eres tu…-sollozo una vez más antes de agregar –n-no m-e-e im-porta que lo-s demás se-pan que soy…-mordió su labio inferior con inseguridad –q-que soy-

-Un suicida –complete su frase y el solo asintió –mira yo… ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?

-No lo se…-balbuceo angustiado –solo, no podía venir y decir "Hola chicos, soy Carlos Garcia, un delincuente que además es suicida" aunque pensándolo bien me hubiera ahorrado muchos problemas…- sonrió con ironía.

-¿Problemas, o sea que yo formo parte de tus problemas? –ese comentario me dolió.

-No, claro que no…tu eres la razón por la cual tengo estos problemas –baja la cabeza avergonzado, yo sigo sin entender –ya no me importa si lo demás se enteran de lo que son y me evitan, la gente siempre me ha evitado pero tu…temía que tú supieras quien era y me evitaras-

-¿Qué? Eso nunca iba a pasar Carlos.

Lo bese sin siquiera pensarlo, solo quería que el sintiera lo que yo siento por él, lo cuanto me importa y lo cuanto que quiero protegerlo. Dios sabe cuánto lo hago y eso algo raro en mi decir ya que no creo mucho en él ni mucho menos en la religión, pero creo que esa es otra prueba de que Carlos me hace decir cosas "absurdas", que me hace actuar como nunca creí hacerlo, ¿Qué puedo decir? Estoy enamorado de él sin tener una explicación razonable, tal vez sea cosa del destino.

POV Carlos

Ok, ahora me doy cuenta lo idiota que fui al pensar que mi secreto estaría enterrado en las sombras por mucho tiempo…pero creo que era lo mejor, que Stephanie le dijera a Logan fue una mala idea, tendría que habérselo dicho yo desde el principio. Y ¿Cómo podía pensar que Logan tal vez se espantaría o me ignoraría al saberlo? Me sorprendo de mi propia estupidez y me hacía falta tener un colapso nervioso y a Logan besándome como si me estuviera entregando al Diablo para darme cuenta de eso.

Ahora me siento la persona más afortunada del mundo.

-Entonces, ¿estás enfadado conmigo?

Stephanie pregunto, temerosa, a mi próxima reacción. Solo suspire dejando de lado mis deseos de golpearlo cosa que no podía porque es una chica e intente con gran esfuerzo dibujar una sonrisa.

-No, no del todo pero tampoco te perdono del todo –explique conservando la calma –porque eres una bocona, Navajas.

-Lo sé –ella suspiro con pesar –aun no puedo manejarlo, soy un desastre.

Oculto su rostro entre sus brazos avergonzada. Ella no era una mala persona solo algo impulsiva y no la culpo debido a los problemas que tuvo en el pasado.

Ahora estábamos en una cafetería no lejos del hospital pues ya en poco más de una hora tendría que ir a continuar con mi servicio comunitario y todos ustedes se preguntan de qué trata exactamente, pues es sencillo: básicamente soy "la secretaria" de la Dr. Parker. Lo sé, no es el mejor trabajo del mundo pero pudo haber sido peor.

El punto es que estamos todos, incluidos James y Kendall, a quienes no tuve otra que contarles la verdad pero ellos supieron entender y tuve la oportunidad de explicarles mejor mi situación aun temiendo al rechazo, menos mal que Logan estaba allí sosteniendo mi mano.

De todas formas, omití un detalle muy importante: la razón por la cual cometí mis múltiples intentos de suicidio.

-Vaya –comento Kendall al final de mi relato, sorprendido –eso…fue inesperado.

-Fue lo mismo que pensé –hablo Logan mirándome –lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes.

-No te disculpes, a nadie se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza eso, después de todo soy el delincuente que todos evitan –reí para liberar la tensión del momento pero creo que solo la empeore por la mirada desaprobadora por parte de él.

-Hablando de delincuente, ¿Qué cometiste ahora para tener que hacer servicio comunitario, otra vez? –inquirió Stephanie justo dando un sorbo de su batido.

-Golpee a Travis. Otra vez.

Stephanie estallo en risa apenas termine, todos la observamos como si fuera una lunática lo cual en parte lo era.

-No me sorprende –dijo entre risas –después de todo, ustedes tienen "asuntos" sin resolver.

¿Ya dije que ella era medio "bocona"?

-Stephanie no me obligues a que te golpee –advertí serio.

-Eso ni tú te lo crees –volvió a beber su batido, retándome.

Demonios, es cierto, no puedo golpearla. Es una chica.

-Supongo que no lo golpeaste tan duro como la ultima vez –espeto ella.

-Solo logre romperle la nariz –masculle casi con pena.

-¿Cómo quedo exactamente Travis la ultima vez? –salto James, curioso.

-Bueno, por lo visto Carlos no les conto así que lo hare yo –se aclaro la garganta –todo paso en la fiesta en casa de un amigo que justamente vivía frente a Carlos , entonces Travis aprovechando eso y sumándole el hecho de que estaba un poco ebrio esa noche decidieron junto a sus amigos hacer "travesuras".

-¿Cuáles travesuras?

-Arrojar huevos y piedras. Lo típico de los ebrios, pero en fin, Carlos apareció de adentro bastante molesto y apenas lo vio Travis le pareció divertido el lanzarle un vaso de cerveza en la cara.

-Aun recuerdo eso –murmure rememorando esa noche –el muy bastardo pensó que no le haría nada solo porque era primo de Matt pero lo que él no sabía es que esa había sido una mala semana para mi, acababa de salir de la correccional luego de 3 meses y aun tenia la rabia atorada en mi garganta.

-Pero esa no fue la verdadera razón por la cual lo golpeaste.

Yo bufe exasperado, no quería admitir la verdadera razón de porque lo hice.

-Lo golpeaste porque luego de que te tirara la cerveza yo me interpuse, entonces él me abofeteo –argumento –y no digas que no fue eso.

-¿Ahora me vienes a reprochar eso?-acuse molesto.

-No te lo reprocho, te estoy agradeciendo por eso.

Nos observamos en silencio unos segundos pero desvié la mirada recordando que Logan y los chicos estaban allí.

-Y en esta ocasión, ¿Por qué lo golpeaste?

-Porque me amenazo con una navaja –esta vez hablo Logan fijando la vista en mi, siento que hoy es el día de "Miren a Carlos".

-Logan, yo…-afortunadamente mi teléfono sonó, ya ni me tome el trabajo de fijarme quien era pues es demasiado obvio –Dustin, ¿Qué quieres ahora?

-Te necesito ahora –sonó desesperado –hay una epidemia de niños con varicela aquí y alguien debe hacer el teatro de títeres en el Área de Quimioterapia Infantil.

-Viejo, no voy a hacerlo, ese lugar es deprimente –reproche.

-Estas siendo egoísta.

-No estoy siendo egoísta, es solo que…es deprimente –reitere mi opinión.

-Te espero en 15 minutos –informo antes de colgarme incrementando mis instintos asesinos.

-Dios, voy a matarlo –gemí exasperado, tirando mi teléfono en la mesa y enterrando mi rostro entre mis brazos.

-¿Quién será tu próxima víctima? –dijo Stephanie sin sorprenderse mucho.

-No quiero hablar de ello.

Pude oír como todos reían por mi actitud, yo solo quería que la tierra me tragara.

Luego de que me convencieran de no asesinarme usando un sorbete, tome mis cosas y me fui al hospital pensando en algún evento inesperado que impida mi movilidad motriz así no tenga que ir allí, pero luego pensé que si me accidentaba me tendrían que llevar al hospital….demonios, odio mi vida.


	11. Sorpresas

**Lo prometido es deuda...excepto que yo no prometi nada xD**

**En fin, nuevo capitulo y este es mas largo que el anterior por no subirlo antes, pero sinceramente estos dias la inspiracion no viene para ninguna de mis historias y me complica todo xD pero ya llegue y con un capitulo en el que se que me odiaran.**

**NO ME HAGO RESPONSABLE POR SI TIENEN DIABETES POR TANTA DULZURA ESCRITA**

**Es en serio, a veces ya me paso xD, pero bueno, espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

-Entonces, ¿Cuál fue la palabra mágica?

Una vocecita nasal proveniente de ese muñeco de conejo azul que llevaba un sombrero pregunto a los niños que lo observaban en silencio, atento a cada cosa que el dijera o hiciera.

-¡Filitristica! –grito de repente una niña pequeña al levantar su mano.

-¡Correcto! –le apremio el conejito danzando de acá para allá.

Los niños rieron y aplaudieron a las mímicas del títere azul, yo sacudí la cabeza desde mi lugar, el umbral de la puerta de la sala de recreación. El mini-escenario de títeres se acomodaba en el extremo contrario a la puerta así que podías observar tranquilo desde ahí. Mientras pudiera seguir observado sin ser descubierto por Dustin, quien manejaba el títere, mejor.

Por cierto, hoy es sábado, y son las 9 de la mañana…sí, estoy despierto desde las 6 un sábado. Odio el servicio comunitario.

La noche anterior fue un caos, niños aquí y allá, gritos y llanto se oían por todo el hospital. La temporada de epidemia por varicela llegaba a Minnesota y yo ayude a ser parte del equipo para evitarlo, indirectamente.

Sin duda lo peor fueron los bebes: su llanto descontrolado me ponía los pelos de punta, jamás me gustaron los bebes aunque yo lo fui alguna vez. Hubiera preferido quedarme así y no tener que crecer si sabía que tendría esta vida.

-Carlos –me di la vuelta al oír mi nombre, era la Doctora Parker – ¿puedes venir un momento? Necesito de tu ayuda.

Sin ninguna razón para oponerme la seguí pasillo abajo.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo estas tomando las cosas, Carlos? ¿Logras acostumbrarte? –me pregunto para aligerar la tensión.

-Ehm, "acostumbrarse" no es la palabra que yo usaría, sino más bien "adaptarse".

Ella me me lanzo una mirada confusa.

-Explícate –ordeño con amabilidad.

-Bueno, para serle sincero, detesto los hospitales –dije sin escrúpulos –me hacen sentir…triste.

-Eso le pasa a casi todos –respondió la doctora, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su bata.

-No, me refiero que en mi caso es algo más…más profundo. No tengo buenas experiencias en los hospitales.

-Sigo sin entender –ella se rio confusa.

Ok, en este punto ya no quiero hablar de mas, no quiero dar explicaciones a porque odio los hospitales porque eso sería dejar al descubierto mi secreto. Aun no quiero que el mundo sepa de ello. No hasta que esté muerto.

-Va a decirme a donde vamos –cambie la conversación rápido mientras suspiraba.

-Ok –ella resoplo.

En ese instante pasamos por recepción y agarro una carpeta para leerla, continuando nuestro camino a vaya saber uno donde.

-Bien, iremos a ver a una paciente que necesita que le saquemos el yeso de su pierna izquierda –informo conforme iba leyendo –y tu serás mi asistente.

Cerro la carpeta y la golpeo contra mi pecho, entregándomela o una manera de entregármela un poco brusca. Me quede allí perplejo y adolorido por el golpe.

-Como lo eh sido desde la última maldita semana –respondí despechado y vi a la doctora echar la cabeza para atrás y soltar una risa.

Todos están locos, eh dicho.

Sobándome el pecho le seguí los pasos hasta una habitación en la guardia donde ya estaba colocándose los guantes y comenzar el procedimiento.

-Carlos, esta es Camille, nuestra paciente del día –me miro al hablar antes de mirar a la chica de cabello oscuro, ondulado, de piel clara y un lunar sobre el labio –Camille, este es mi asistente personal, Carlos.

-Hola –salude seco, colocándome los guantes.

-Un gusto –sonrió ella ignorando mi actitud –y mucho, no todos los días ves a enfermeros hombres trabajando por aquí.

-No soy enfermero, soy voluntario…contra mi voluntad –aclare.

-Entonces no puedes llamarte voluntario si estás aquí por obligación.

-Camille –reprocho la doctora quien examinaba su yeso –ok, creo que es hora de quitarte esto.

Se volvió hacia la mesa detrás de ella y tomo un aparato, una cortadora eléctrica, igual a las que ven en las películas de terror cuando le están por abrir el cráneo a alguien y lo encendió creando una expresión igual al de un maniático en su rostro.

-¿Usaras eso en mi pierna? –pregunto Camille nerviosa.

-Seré cuidadosa cariño, lo prometo.

Y así comenzó su trabajo, con cuidado de no lastimar a la chica y su pierna, yo observaba en silencio todo el procedimiento, entonces mire a Camille que solo estaba allí sin decir palabra alguna, mordiéndose el labio con un poco de temor. Ahora pienso que esta fue la razón por la que me trajo, quiere que hable con ella, pero no tengo obligación de hacerlo.

-Carlos, los ratones no te comieron la lengua así que habla –la doctora se detuvo a regañarme al parecer leyendo mis pensamientos.

-Haz lo que ella dice –aconsejo Camille –o te torturara con su charla sobre la función de la mitocondria o algo por el estilo, ¡Auch!

Camille se quejo porque la Doctora Parker le pellizco en el muslo.

-Hablen entre ustedes, no sobre mi –advirtió ella para continuar con lo suyo.

-Todos ustedes están mal –murmure.

-Por cierto, ¿Por qué estás aquí, voluntario-no voluntario?

-Es una larga historia –suspire, apoyando los codos sobre la barandilla de la camilla -¿Cómo te quebraste el tobillo?

-Patinaje artístico, estába intentando hacer un cuádruple Split pero mis cálculos salieron mal y en el aterrizaje destroce mi tobillo –relato muy sonriente –ayer volví de Baltimore donde estaba para una competencia, y fue allí donde me quebré.

-Eso debió doler –hice ademan de dolor de solo pensarlo.

-Mucho más de lo que crees.

-A mi me rompieron la nariz y el brazo una vez, en una pelea.

-¿Pelea? –Camille me miro intrigada –oh, ya entiendo porque estás aquí. Estas haciendo servicio comunitario ¿no?

-En efecto –confirme su argumento –pero por suerte solo me queda una semana más. Para el próximo sábado seré libre y podre dormir hasta tarde.

Dije con énfasis en toda la frase, dirigiéndome en total atención hacia la Doctora que me ignoraba.

-Bien por ti, yo no veo la hora de volver a la escuela. Extraño a mis amigos –comento Camille –en especial a uno de ellos.

-¿Por qué solo a uno? –cuestione de inmediato.

-Bueno, podría decirse que él y yo tuvimos…algo hace unos meses atrás, salimos unas semanas pero él prefirió mantener la amistad, cosa que no me sorprendió porque a Logan le aterra el compromiso, aunque él lo niegue.

Momento, momentito, ¿Qué acaba de decir?

-¿Logan? –Abrió los ojos sorprendido -¿Logan Mitchell?

-Ahm, si ese mismo, ¿lo conoces?

¿Te refieres al chico del que estoy enamorado, con quien me beso y abrazo, con quien tengo una especie de "relación", de quien cada pequeño aspecto de su personalidad me vuelve loco y que es prácticamente mi debilidad? No. No lo conozco.

Por si no se dieron cuenta, señoras y señores, eso fue sarcasmo.

-Sí, somos amigos en la escuela…-

-Yo nunca te vi –corto Camille, desconfiada.

-Me mude hace menos de dos meses por eso no me conoces.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

No sé a quién matar primero: a Logan por no mencionarme sobre su "ex novia" o a Camille por restregarme en la cara su relación pasada con el…ok, no tengo motivos para enfadarme con ella, nadie sabe que Logan y yo tenemos algo. Sigue siendo un secreto debido a que aun no establecemos en concreto que somos realmente.

Pero igual quiero matarla.

Dios santo, ya es lunes y eso significa no mas servicio comunitario. Por suerte o hasta que recordé algo.

-¡Carlos! –James saludo seguido de Kendall y Logan.

Salude a los dos primeros como siempre, con un gesto de la cabeza pero con Logan decidí intentar algo distinto. Levante las cejas y fruncí los labios, con actitud cortante, y no me culpen estoy enfadado con él.

-Ah, ¿a que vino eso? –dijo él, un tanto confundido y decepcionado por mi actitud.

-Pregúntaselo a Camille.

-Te dijimos –respondieron la pareja en coro, hacia Logan.

Logan no sabía que decir, los miraba a ellos y luego a mí, sucesivamente, no lograba articular una sola palabra. Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso.

-C-Carlos, te ib-ba a hablar de eso…-

-Me da igual –resople molesto, levantando las manos, y me fui a clases.

Logan intento llamarme pero yo ya me había marchado. No quería hablar con el por ahora, al menos hasta que se me pase el enojo porque de hablarle ahora le tiraría mucha mierda, y no quiero lastimarlo.

Seguí pensando entre tantas cosas cuando llegue al salón, estaba casi lleno y busque un asiento en la parte de atrás, como de costumbre. Segundos después vi a James entrar, teníamos esta clase juntos y mucho más atrás apareció Camille a quien de inmediato se le acerco algunas personas a hablarle, incluido James.

-¡oh, Carlos! –grito mi nombre al verme, saludándome con la mano.

-Hola –devolví el gesto desde mi lugar, luego ella se acerco y se sentó en el banco delante mío.

-Es bueno verte aquí.

-Sí, ¿Cómo está tu tobillo? –pregunto sin nada mejor que decir.

-Mucho mejor, gracias por preguntar –ella se rio -¿ya viste a los chicos?

-Sí, ya los vi –intente esconder mi enfado hacia Logan.

-Yo no logro encontrar a Kendall y Logan, tú debes saber donde están.

-Creo que ahora tenían biología.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

-¡Carlos!

-Logan, basta ya –detuve al próximo comentario de Logan –lo hablaremos después, en un lugar más…tranquilo.

Espete en voz baja al notar a mucha gente transitar por la cafetería. Me sorprendo como termine aquí creo que tiene que ver el hecho de que Jo nos arrastro para ponerse al día con Camille luego de 3 meses de no verla. A mí me daba igual, el verla sentada al lado de Logan me daba nauseas.

-Hablémoslo ahora –replico desesperado –porque también quiero hablarte de algo.

-Después Logan, y punto final.

O eso creí. Me maldije cuando entramos al baño y me miro fijamente.

-¿Porque no me contaste lo de Camille? –cuestione rápido.

-Porque crei que no haría falta, además ella no estaba aca, estaba…-

-En Baltimore, ya lo sé, estaba en una competencia de patinaje artístico –agregue brusco.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Eso no importa, el punto es que ella dijo que tu tenias pánico al compromiso, por eso ustedes terminaron –puntualice, apuntándolo al pecho con acusación.

-Eso no es cierto –respondió Logan.

-Ella también dijo que tu lo negabas –prepotee, suspire y baje la cabeza –no sé qué pensar…-

-Yo si –comento seco –podemos pensar sobre lo que te tengo que decir y no quiero un no por respuesta.

Estaba a punto de responder "No" cuando algo bloqueo mis palabras: los labios de Logan.

Entonces me cuestiono algo que tenia maquinando mis neuronas desde el inicio de todo, ¿Qué los hace tan especiales? Digo, ¿Por qué Logan es tan especial para mí? Sé que debería decir lo siguiente: su sonrisa, su mirada, su personalidad tan cambiante como el de un bipolar, sus celos cuando no sabe que sucede conmigo, su cariño protector hacia mi….

Pero seré sincero, no tengo idea que me gusta de él. Y en mi opinión eso es lo más importante cuando te enamoras porque no puedes elegir una sola cualidad de esa persona para mencionar, claro que no, la persona entera es lo que amas por más defectos o fallos tenga, los amas igual pero de distinta forma. Para bien o para mal.

Así que decir que amo sus labios contra los míos por ser tan suaves y delicados que me erizan la piel de mi espalda como nunca nadie lo hizo, por ser tan moldeables contra los míos es solo la parte "estética" del enamoramiento. Y está bien, el mundo necesita una forma de expresarle ese amor que sientes a esa persona especial.

Las personas necesitan algo para graficar que sientes, sino no te creen y piensan que eres un inadaptado social. O que solo eres un idiota que ignora al mundo para llamar su atención y te toman por adulador. O simplemente eres un depresivo con tendencias suicidas. Curioso, así decía mi perfil psicológico en rehabilitación.

Todo pensamiento pasado es despedazado cuando siento algo alejarse de mi, nuestro beso duro un poco pero me dio el tiempo suficiente para reflexionar todo lo que ya les dije. Otro signo de lo que es amor, el tiempo pasa a ser una ilusión.

Miro a Logan sin poder hablar porque no tengo nada que decir, el me mira también con el mismo amor que yo siento. Hay un silencio que limita aun más nuestra capacidad de hablar, no hay necesidad, nunca la hubo realmente.

Junto mi frente contra la suya y cierro los ojos inhalando su esencia natural, tan reconocible para mi nariz. Eso me trae la memoria de nuestro primer beso hace ya dos semanas atrás, sin embargo el recuerdo sigue tan vivo como si estuviera en ese instante.

-Carlos –abri los ojos y me encontré con los suyos, me miraban intensamente, tomo mis manos entre las suyas y las beso –necesito preguntarte algo ahora, o te aseguro que moriré.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápido. Quería oír lo que me pediría, no sé porque.

-Carlos, ¿aceptarías ser mi novio? –Pregunto con dulzura –de manera oficial.

POV Logan

Lo hice, finalmente lo dije. Me arme de valor, jamás me sentía tan bien por decir algo en mi vida.

Ahora aguardo alguna respuesta por parte de Carlos, solo me observa con sus grandes ojos oscuros y la boca apenas abierta. Es tan adorable, sabía que detrás de ese ceño fruncido y mirada amenazante se escondía un pedazo de ternura aguardando a salir y asombrar a todos. Y aquí esta, delante de mí me siento como un explorador que acaba de encontrar una rara especie en extinción.

Aguardo la respuesta, muerdo mis labios sin intentar arrancármelos por la ansiedad. El tiempo transcurre lento al ver su pecho levantarse y caer abruptamente en señal de un suspiro. Necesito saberlo ya.

POV Carlos

Su novio…yo ser _novio de Logan._

James creí que alguien me lo pediría.

Confesare: si, si quiero serlo, más que nada en el mundo. Feliz, me siento feliz y no quiero reprimir mi felicidad.

-Si quiero –digo sonriendo como la persona más optimista del mundo –si, si, si quiero.

MI felicidad aumenta al ver a Logan sonreír aliviado antes de perdernos en un beso donde demostramos el amor que sentimos. Es algo pronto decirlo de esta manera, pero es lo que siento, adoro a Logan y no quiero tenerlo ni un segundo alejado de mi.

No recordé nada mas luego de sentir nuestros labios unidos y nuestras lenguas danzando incesantes en un baile tan hipnótico que ignoramos que la puerta se abrí y un chico rubio entro, hasta que oímos un grito ahogado de su boca.

Era Jett y nos vio besarnos. Esto no era bueno.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? –reacciono impactado Jett.

-Jett –advirtió Logan –por favor, no digas nada de esto a nadie.

-Yo, no…-

Pero fue cortado cuando James entro al baño y nos miro extrañados por la situación.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- levanto una ceja hacia nosotros.

-Logan y Carlos se estaban besando –Jett susurro a James pero igual podíamos oírlo.

-¿Enserio?-james no parecía sorprendido, confundiendo aun mas a Jett –oigan, si ustedes quieren seguir manteniendo esto en secreto, el mejor lugar para besarse no es el baño donde cualquier idiota, como este –señalo a Jett –puede entrar y verlos.

-No soy un idiota –reprocho el rubio –además, ¿Tu sabias de ellos?

-Sí.

Estrelle mi mano contra mi cara. James es un idiota, repito.

Y para empeorarlo también apareció Kendall con una bolsa de papas fritas en mano. ¿Cómo se te ocurre entrar al baño comiendo?

-¿De qué me perdí?-pregunto a medio comer.

-Logan y Carlos se estaban besando –repitio Jett.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí.

La misma escena y yo volví a golpear mi cara.

Ahora sí, nada podía empeorar, pero claro, siempre hay alguien a quien sumarse a la fiesta en el último momento.

-¡Qué bien, una reunión social en el baño! –exclamo Dustin abrazando a James y Kendall, uno de cada brazo.

No me voy a molestar en quejarme, solo quiero morir, si es posible en los brazos de Logan.

-Lárgate –espeto enfadado hacia nuestro consejero.

-¿Por qué estas enfadado?-cuestiono con ingenuidad.

-Porque arruinaste su beso con Logan –argumento Jett, siendo que él fue el primero en entrar.

-¿Enserio?

-¡SI, maldita sea si! –levante la voz ya disgustado ganándome una mirada por parte de todos, y una sonrisa de Logan en mi cuello, sus brazos se cerraron posesivos en mi cintura.

-Creo que si interrumpíamos algo –agrego James en confidencia, los 3 asintieron a su comentario.

-No tienes que decirles si no quieres –logan susurro en mi oído.

La verdad no quería decirlo pero por otra parte quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Agh, ¿Desde cuándo soy tan indeciso?

Mientras yo pensaba rápido sobre que hacer no note la mirada de Dustin sobre mí, podía leer lo que pensaba aunque yo ignoraba. Ahora que lo pienso mejor, eso es aterrador, pero de todas maneras él sabía que estaba en aprietos y decidió salir en mi rescate como buen mentor.

-Oh pero miren la hora –sonó casual, mirando su reloj –ya es hora de que marchen a su próxima clase, que casualmente es música.

-¡¿Enserio?! –Soltó James un emocionado alarido -¡dios, eh esperado esto por semanas!

Dio unos brinquitos de alegría sosteniendo el brazo de Kendall que simplemente dejaba a su novio regocijarse por la noticia. Estos dos realmente se tienen mucho aprecio, pero mucho. No quiero sonar precipitado pero estos dos terminaran casados.

-¡Siii, será divertido, ya verán! –aseguro Dustin con la vista puesta en mi, entonces me guiño un ojo.

¿Qué demonios…?

-Esperen un tanto –salto Kendall señalando a Jett –tu, mas te valga no hablar sobre esto.

-¿Sobre qué? –respondió este con nerviosismo -¿sobre qué Logan y Carlos se estaban besando…?

-Exacto, porque si lo haces te juro que hare tu vida imposible dentro de la pista de hielo, y fuera de ella.

Cada palabra salida de su boca era filosa como un cuchillo y atemorizante como ver a un maniático con una sierra corriendo hacia ti, sin embargo no había maniático ni sierra, solo Kendall con una mirada aterradora puesta sobre Jett quien intentaba seguir respirando.

La atmosfera estuvo realmente espesa y pesada los siguientes segundos, incluso yo me sentí intimidado por esa mirada, bueno, solo yo; el resto se veía muy tranquilo sobretodo James que seguía con su tonta sonrisa de quinceañera.

-Ya Kendall, no seas tan duro –hablo Logan, monótono.

-Solo se lo estoy advirtiendo.

-Vamos Kenny –reprimió James, abrazándolo por detrás y plantando un beso en su mejilla –Jett promete no decir nada, ¿no?

Jett asintió de inmediato, aterrado por Kendall.

5 Minutos más tarde, Kendall iba de la mano con James intercambiando besos de camino a la sala de música. Como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Me sorprende el poder de persuasión del auto proclamado "chico bonito" sobre el rubio, pero de todas formas, Logan y yo decidimos no contarles a los chicos aun sobre que somos _novios _oficialmente aunque sea secreto para todo el mundo.

No puedo borrar la sonrisa de mi cara al igual que él, y déjenme decirles que es hermosa. Plus, es gracias a mi.

Pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por dos manos cayendo en mis hombros, note por el rabillo a Dustin tratando de decir algo en voz baja.

-Conocerás a mi refuerzo –dicho esto se alejo saltando como Heidi recogiendo flores en la pradera.

Otra razón por la cual dudo de su ayuda hacia mí. O su estado mental puede ser peor que el mío.

Me quedo con ese pensamiento hasta que llegamos a la sala de música, una amplia habitación de paredes llenas de afiches de bandas, musicales y cosas por el estilo. Instrumentos colocados aquí y allá y un gran piano negro al fondo de la habitación, no hay pupitres o mesas, solo sillas acomodadas para que cada uno tenga una vista directa del piano.

Aun había lugar adelante para ocupar porque casi todos se fueron atrás, yo no quería quedar adelante expuesto a la mirada del nuevo profesor así que decidí sentarme en la tercera fila junto a Logan y los chicos, Jett se fue hasta adelante y lo único que veíamos era su espalda. Estaba realmente asustado, pobre tipo.

Unas cuantas personas más llegaron y la clase estaba completo excepto por algo, nuestro nuevo profesor. Yo suspire por suspirar en la espera, entonces mire a James que no dejaba de mover los pies, ansioso por algo, cosa que era fácil de adivinar puesto que Música es su materia favorita en todo el mundo, descripto por el mismo Kendall.

A mí en lo personal me daba igual, detesto la escuela, es bastante resumen. Pero debo admitir que la música es la única cosa buena que tuve. Siempre fue mi sostén en los peores momentos de mi vida, las canciones describían bien mi miseria o lo vacio que significaba estar vivo. La música representaba mi vida.

En cambio para James la música era su vida. Algún día se haría famoso como cantante y el estaba más que empecinado a que ocurriera y admiro eso de él, su perseverancia. Si, lo sé, admiro a James ¿algún problema?

-Buenos días clase –anuncio la última persona en entrar, una mujer de piel oscura y cabello negro, parándose en frente de todos descansando sus manos en sus caderas –me presento, soy Kelly Wainwright y seré su nueva profesora de música.

Un incomodo silencio se oyó en la sala. Mire a todos lados aguardando que alguien dijera algo. Nada.

-Cuanto entusiasmo –murmuro ella ahora volteándose hacia el piano y sentarse sobre él con ayuda de sus brazos –bien, cuéntenme que expectativas tienen sobre mí como su nueva profesora o que esperan ver en esta clase que no hayan tenido anteriormente.

Un nanosegundo después James levanto su mano con emoción, toda la clase soltó un gemido de molestia mientras Kendall echaba la cabeza para atrás con la misma reacción, pero su novio lo ignoro y no evito hablar.

-Yo opino que deberíamos hacer más producciones musicales este año en donde podamos atraer más la atención del público con una figura estelar que "encandile" el show…-

-Aquí vamos de nuevo –oigo decir algunas voces en el fondo, pero James continua.

-James, no hagas esto por favor –suplico Kendall, igualmente fue ignorado.

-…Por eso yo me ofrezco como figura estelar en todos los shows –termino su discurso vanidoso, Logan golpeo su rostro con su mano.

-¿Y porque solamente eres tú la única opción para los shows? –se oyo protestar una voz femenina desde atrás.

Todos nos dimos vuelta para observar al origen, Lucy Stone, la chica rockera de cabello negro y rojo miraba a James con mirada desafiante y brazos cruzados, entonces todos miramos a James que solo la observaba sin emitir expresión alguna. Pude notar a Kendall blanquear los ojos.

-Porque tal vez, soy mejor que tu –respondió James, con voz ronca.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo –murmuran Logan y Kendall.

-¿Ah sí? –Lucy volvió a protestar esta vez poniéndose de pie -¡Qué raro, James Diamond creyéndose mejor que cualquiera a su alrededor, es algo que no sorprende!

-¡Estas mezclando las cosas!

-Por favor, todo el mundo sabes lo pretencioso que eres y harías lo que sea por sobresalir si eso implica desplazar a los demás.

-Ehm, Lucy –intervino Jo, a su lado –creo que estas exagerando las cosas.

-No, déjalos, se está poniendo interesante –hablo Kelly, con la cabeza apoyada en su mano, atenta a la discusión.

Parpadee confundido porque se supone que ella es la profesora, tendría que poner orden….esperen, eso me hace recordar a algo o más bien a alguien.

Actitud extraña, despreocupada, demente….Dustin y sus palabras de hace un rato.

_Conocerás a mi refuerzo._

Ya me lo había dicho aquella vez en mi sueños, entonces pareció Stephanie y creí que era ella pero él me lo desmintió aunque si fue obra de el traerla por unos días cosa por la cual aun sigo molesto con el, pero el punto es que ahora caigo sobre quien hablaba realmente.

Mire con terror hacia la mujer que sonreía con diversión a la discusión de James y Lucy.

Suspire anticipándome a lo que vendrá. Dios, ya me está dando dolor de cabeza.

La clase termino antes de que se formara la Tercera Guerra Mundial entre James y Lucy que al final termino en un reconciliamiento. Kendall me conto que no es la primera vez que ocurre, ambos son muy competitivos en lo que respecta a la música porque ambos tienen el mismo sueño.

Pero volviendo a un tema más importante, ósea YO y mis deseos de MATAR a DUSTIN en estos momentos, entre como tiro a su oficina sin tocar la puerta o anunciarme, el me mira confundido sosteniendo una taza de café sentado en su escritorio.

-¿Vas a matarme? –su voz se oyó estrangulada del temor.

-Sinceramente, estoy pensando si hacerlo ahora o después de torturarte –respondí apretando mis dientes de la cólera del momento.

-¡No antes de felicitarte por ser novio de Logan!

-¡Pues fíjate, pues yo voy a felicitarte por traer a esa chica Kelly a ayudarme!

Sin previo aviso me acerque, le arrebate la taza y la lance hacia la pared, destrozándola y manchando la pared blanca con el líquido oscuro que antes contenía. El miro shockeado a mi figura que miraba la mancha que escurría por la pared, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Mi mano estaba tensa de tener que contener tantas cosas guardadas por tanto tiempo y ese pequeño "descontrol" no era lo que necesitaba, ya lo probé y no me satisfacía. Necesito ir al siguiente nivel.

-Woa, podemos hablar –advirtió asustado Dustin cuando lo tome del cuello de su camisa y lo levante de su asiento –mi refuerzo tiene consejos para ti sobre como sobrellevar tu relación secreta con Logan…-

-¿Tu refuerzo, tiene que aconsejarme? –Discutió Carlos molesto –pues fíjate que no necesito ayuda de nadie, Logan y Yo estamos perfectos.

-¿Enserio, Carlos? ¿Crees que tu relación con el puede funcionar si ni siquiera le dijiste la mínima parte de quien eres realmente?

Sorpresivamente su voz cambio, era fría, seria, vacía y aterradora. A mí se me congelo la sangre y de inmediato lo solté y retrocedí sin romper el contacto visual. Hubo unos segundos de silencio, mientras él se acomodaba su ropa, entonces hablo.

-Ustedes jamás avanzaran si sigues ocultándole cosas y lo sabes.

-Y-yo no puedo…-balbucee.

-Lo harás –me interrumpió Dustin –por eso yo estoy aquí, y Kelly también lo está para ayudarte a hacerlo.

Calle al no saber cómo responder a eso, segundo después la puerta tras de mí se abrió y Kelly entro en la habitación seguida de Logan. Ambos quedaron duros en sus sitios al ver la tensión entre nosotros y la mancha en la pared además de los restos de la taza en el suelo.

-¿Qué paso aquí? –pregunto Logan impresionado.

-Carlos rompió mi taza –acuso Dustin haciendo un puchero, mi cabeza se disparo hacia el sorprendido por el cambio abrupto de actitud.

-¿Por qué? –ahora Kelly cuestiono.

-Porque se molesto al felicitarle sobre Logan y el…-

-¡Le contaste! –salto Logan, bastante enfadado, hacia mí.

-¡Y-yo no le conté nada! –Me defendí a pesar de tener la guardia baja -¡e-el soo-lo…solo…!

-Solo olvídalo –comento frustrado –debemos irnos, tenemos química ahora.

Tomo de mi muñeca y me arrastro fuera de la habitación sin siquiera mirarme, eche una mirada por sobre mi hombro y vi a Dustin murmurar algo hacia Kelly. Debían estar planeando algo pero decidí investigar después de que aclarar las cosas con Logan.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Al fin se acabo la escuela, ya podía hablar con Logan quien justamente esta unos pasos adelante mío, al parecer aun enfadado.

-Vamos a hablar –lo agarre del brazo y voltee hacia mí para quedar cara a cara –en mi casa no hay nadie a esta hora.

Agregue ante la mirada protestante de Logan. De inmediato salimos de allí, finalmente soltándolo del brazo y metiendo mis manos con pesadez en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta, caminamos en silencio en todo el trayecto a mi casa. Fue incomodo, un silencio tan patético y absurdamente incomodo que no sabrías si reír o llorar de la pena.

Abrí la puerta con desprecio, deje a Logan entrar y la cerré con llave detrás mío en tanto el marchaba a mi habitación ya sabiéndose el camino de memoria. Cual perro fiel seguí sus pasos y nos encerramos en mi habitación, nos sentamos en la cama y nos miramos a los ojos. El busco mis manos al tiempo que yo busque las suyas terminando en una coincidencia no tan casual, en un choque fatal entre nuestros dedos, incrustados a la perfección.

-Lamento lo sucedido con Dustin –me disculpe utilizando mi tono de voz más bajo que mi garganta me permitía hablar.

-Yo lamento lo de Camille –sus gestos eran iguales a los míos en un intento de rozar sus labios con los míos.

-Las disculpas se aceptan mejor con besos –insinué con una leve sonrisa, a Logan se contagio también antes de unir nuestros labios.

Nos movimos lentos y calmados, experimentando los sabores del otro, la dureza de los dientes chocar entre sí, saliva mezclarse sin remordimientos y dulces palabras de amor ahogadas en un par de labios desesperados por hablar un lenguaje mudo, como antiguo.

POV Logan

Todo era un caos, mis pensamientos racionales desaparecieron de mi cabeza, no necesitaba la lógica en este momento, solo necesitaba perderme en ese beso, en esos dulces labios que tengo el privilegio de tomar entre los míos, reclamarlos míos pero no presumirlos al mundo.

Sin embargo sé que es cuestión de tiempo para que eso pase, necesitamos prepararnos si queremos sorprender a todos.

Ahora si me preguntan cuánto tiempo nos dejamos llevar en ese beso no tengo idea y no me interesa o al menos hasta que sentí la fría soledad de añorar algo, ese algo era los labios de Carlos. Abro los ojos y lo veo sonriendo, disfrutándolo, y yo no evito sonreír también, su sonrisa es tan perfecta que me da rabia el que no lo haga más seguido…no, mejor no, no quiero compartir esa sonrisa con nadie más. Solo yo puedo verla y saber que yo soy el causante de ella, llámenme egoísta pero no me importa.

-¿Estamos bien? –pregunto Carlos y me dio un beso rápido, es una dulzura este chico.

-Estamos más que bien…-

Respondí al tiempo que me inclinaba sobre el logrando tumbarlo en su cama quedando yo, por supuesto, arriba de Carlos que solo me miraba un tanto tímido en efecto a mi movida, acomode mis piernas a los lados de sus caderas sin dejarle posibilidad de que se moviera o intentara escapar.

No nos dejamos de ver en ningún segundo, atentos a nada en peculiar pero a la vez en todo.

-Logan…-dijo Carlos a medio voz -¿-p-puedo…yo puedo llamarte…?

-¿Cómo, Carlitos? –acaricie su mejilla con mi pulgar y él se mordió el labio.

-¿P-puedo llamarte _Loggie?_

Sus grandes ojos brillaron esperanzados a mi respuesta. ¿Debía negarme? De decir "NO" sería un grave pecado en contra de todo lo que siento.

-Si tu quieres, llámame como quieras…-susurre conmovido sobre sus labios, a la tentativa de volver a besarlos –mientras seas tú quien pronuncia mi nombre…-

Mis manos recorrían los hombros de Carlos, descendiendo por su pecho dándome una idea mental de su cuerpo bajo esa innecesaria y molesta ropa que entorpece mi vista y enriquece mi imaginación, aunque creo que no la necesito porque mi tacto me revela un fuerte pecho y un tonificado estomago en donde dejo descansar mis manos.

Muchos pensarían lo típico que ocurre en estas situaciones, pero me malinterpretan, no tiene nada que ver con lo sexual sino en algo más profundo; de darme la posibilidad de amar a Carlos en cada uno de sus pequeños "detalles" y creo que amare uno en unos pocos segundos.

Sin retenerme comienzo a hacerle cosquillas en el estomago y de inmediato Carlos estalla en risas, retorciéndose bajo mis dedos y cerrando los ojos con lagrimas de tanto reír.

_Acabo de enamorarme de su risa._

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

POV Carlos

Este día fue más que perfecto. Ya ni recuerdo porque estaba enfadado o que me inquietaba, al diablo con ello, mis preocupaciones son esas cosas obsoletas que guardas bajo tu cama, cada pequeño rincón de mi mente tiene lugar vacante para Logan.

_-Carlos y Logan. Logan y Carlos, Para Siempre"_

No deje de escribir eso en mi cuaderno de ejercicios de matemáticas mientras hacia mi tarea lo cual me distrajo de hacerla pero que daba, solo sabía que si sumaba a Logan junto a todo lo bueno de él, suprimía lo malo en mi vida.

Noten que estoy bastante cursi, ¿y cómo no estarlo? Logan y yo somos novios…a expensas del mundo, pero novios al fin.

Quiero enamorarme de él lo más rápido posible.

No lo tomen mal pero por ahora nos gustamos…eso me pone triste en parte y por la otra me digo que eso será temporal, porque como ya les dije, estoy empeñado en enamorarme de él y no dejarlo ir jamás. Y tantas son las expectativas que tengo que no me dejan dormir tranquilo, estoy dando vueltas en mi cama con los ojos cerrados solo para ver si eso funciona, cosa que no funciona porque mi cabeza esta divagando feliz…

-_Carlos…-_

No, no, no, nada arruinara mi felicidad de ahora, y eso incluye…

-¡Carlos!

Abrí mis ojos encontrándome de frente a Dustin y Kelly. Miro a mí alrededor y todo está en blanco. Están en mis sueños, sentados delante de mí en un sofá de doble cuerpo negro, una mesa con un juego de té en ella; en medio de nosotros y yo al frente de ellos, en un sillón solo para mí.

-¿Negro o normal? –me pregunta Kelly ofreciéndome té.

-Estoy bien, gracias –respondo sereno provocando sorpresa en sus caras, me reí divertido -¿Qué les pasa?

-Estas de buen humor, eso pasa –señalo tontamente hacia mí –las cosquillas siempre levantan el ánimo a cualquiera.

-Y más si es tu _novio _quien las hace –agrego Dustin levantando de forma sugerente sus cejas, procurando hacer énfasis en la palabra "novio".

-¿Quién les fue con el chisme? Ah, sí –exclame sutilmente sarcástico –ustedes me espían, lo había olvidado.

-¿Eso fue sarcasmo? –Kelly dijo confundida.

-Apuestas y perderás.

Asegure confiado, echándome hacia atrás en el sillón y apoyando los brazos a los lados, sonriendo relajado, gestos que dejan mas confundidos a mi terapeuta y mi profesora de música que se intercambiaban miradas.

-¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Carlos?-dice Dustin bromeando –porque este nuevo me gusta mucho mas, dios, debí haberte emparejado con Logan hace mucho.

No sé porque me sentía algo molesto por ese comentario pero lo ignorare, estoy de tan buen humor que nada ni nadie lo cambiara.

-Tal vez, pero eso no significa que te librarías de mi –intervino Kelly, esta vez fui yo quien se vio confundido –ahora que Logan y tu tiene algo entre manos, mi deber es ayudarte a conservarlo sin morir en el intento. Y lo digo en todo el sentido de la palabra.

¿Morir? ¿Quién lo necesita ahora? Yo no.

-Escuchen, Logan y yo ahora somos novios, nada malo pasara –argumente.

-Excepto que son novios en secreto.

-¿Y qué quieres? Me lo propuso apenas hoy, no ha pasado ni 24 horas.

-Ok, tienes razón –ella me dio la razón a la fuerza –pero por desgracia te ves tan sumiso en esto que dudo que avancen mucho ocultando lo que son, y me refiero mas allá de la escuela.

-¿Lo dices por mi familia?

-Lo digo por el resto del mundo.

-Además esta el pequeño detalle que nos compete –puntualizo Dustin –ni pienses que nos olvidaremos de eso, porque creas o no, ellos también merecen saber sobre tu relación.

En un segundo mi confianza se fue al diablo. Era la primera vez que usaba un pronombre haciendo referencia a todo mi problema. Suspire pensativo a las palabras. Había mucho en que pensar y ningún ánimo de hacerlo.

-Mira, no quiero presionarte, pero debemos hablar de eso y mas –Dustin respondió acorde a mis pensamientos.

_-Tienes razón Dustin, deberíamos hablar de todo, ¿no lo crees?_

Una voz misteriosa se hizo oír, Kelly y Dustin miraron a su derecha y yo mire hacia esa dirección. Vi un hombre alto de traje acercarse a nosotros, el blanco de su cabello se confundía con el entorno y su piel pálida resaltaba aun mas sus ojos azules tan fríos como el hielo que congelo mi sangre.

Había algo malo, a cada paso que daba una huella oscura quedaba impregnada en el suelo, como la peste, una peste indeseada y solo causaba caos y dolor por donde iba.

-Griffin –oigo decir a Dustin, petrificado -¿Cómo nos encontraste?

-¿Esa es una pregunta capciosa? Porque encontrar a este chico fue como buscar oxigeno en la selva amazónica, su esencia esta por todos lados.

Mientras hablaba me miraba fijamente provocándome escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Me daba mala espina y ni siquiera sé quién es este tipo o que quiere conmigo.

-Tu dolor es tan satisfactorio, Carlos, hace tiempo que no encontraba un "espécimen" como tu –ahora caminaba en mi dirección, con las manos en la espalda y tono serio –tan miserable, tan antipático…tan desafortunado.

-Aléjate de él, Griffin –advirtió de repente Dustin, levantándose.

-No voy a hacerle nada –respondió el hombre, parado justo detrás de mi rehusándome a mirarlo porque estaba atemorizado –pero estaré cerca, porque sé que dentro de poco, el acudirá hacia mí.

¿Acudir, a qué?

-Tú solo traes desgracias –espeto Kelly también poniéndose de pie, desafiante.

-Eso es lo que soy, no me ofende.

Dijo el hombre como si hubiera recibido un cumplido. Es más raro aun.

-Lárgate Griffin –ordeno Dustin –y no es una sugerencia.

De pronto siento algo caer abruptamente sobre mis hombros y me sobresalto, miro por sobre ellos y son las grandes manos de ese tipo llamado Griffin. Sonríe sin sentirse afectado por tan rudo comportamiento contra si mismo.

-Está bien, _Dustin,_ al parecer tu ni tu novia me soportan aquí y me iré…-sentí su aliento en mi oído –no sin antes recordarle algo a Carlos.

Lo siguiente que recordé fue sentir un par de manos en los lados de mi cabeza y el incesante dolor que provino a mi seguido de imágenes, flashes de momentos o más bien recuerdos, personas y voces que conozco bombardearon mi cabeza.

Duele, duele de la misma forma que miles de alfileres o cuchillos se clavaran en mi cerebro al mismo tiempo.

_…¡El tiene la culpa!_

_….Fue hace mucho tiempo, creo que es el momento de dejarlo ir…_

_¡…Feliz cumpleaños, cariño…!_

_…Mi vida sería más fácil si tú estuvieras en la correccional, ¡es donde perteneces!_

**_¿Por qué nadie lo nota? ¿Por qué todos me odian? ¿Todo por que vine a este mundo?_**

_Despierta ahora._

Impulso mi cuerpo hacia arriba y abro los ojos de par en par, acabo de despertar y veo que aun es de noche. Mi cuerpo temblaba, mi piel estaba cubierta por una fina capa de sudor y me costaba respirar, se suponía que sería un sueño común con Dustin y Kelly pero se convirtió en una pesadilla conformada por mis recuerdos más dolorosos.

Estuve en silencio analizando todo lo que vi por unos minutos más y después me lance de nuevo a la cama, aun agitado por despertar repentinamente.

Ese tipo Griffin, el me hizo recordarlo todo y el coraje invadió mis puños y la impotencia mis ojos, que ahora están derramando lagrimas, la opresión en mi pecho aumentaba y yo solo quería llorar aun mas. Sabía que ahora no podría dormirme pero no quiero quedarme en cama a llorar en silencio como cientos de noches.

Busque mi teléfono, desesperado y busque el numero de Logan…necesito oír su voz, sé que me tranquilizara.

Ignore el hecho de que eran casi las 3 de la mañana y que tal vez no me conteste pero al menos debía intentarlo. En el quinto pulso contesto, milagrosamente, y oí una voz adormilada del otro lado.

-¿Carlos? –También algo irritada –son las 3 de la mañana…-

-L-loo sien-to, t-t-uve una pesa-dilla –susurre con un poco de hipo –y no-o p-puedo dormir…-

Me quebré en ese momento, cubrí mi boca de inmediato para aminorar mis gemidos.

-Bebe –logan se oia preocupado, olvidando el enfado –bebe, aquí estoy, nada pasara…yo estoy aquí.

-Lo s-se, s-solo quería oir tu voz…-


	12. La pregunta del millon

**¡Wooolas! :D regrese de...bueno ustedes entiende jaja, en fin hay nuevo capitulo, wiii! (naah, ¿enserio?)**

**No saben lo mucho que me alegra al fin terminar este capitulo,por que ademas de que es largo y avanzo mas la historia (igual tendra muchos capitulos xD) es porque por fin puedo continuar con P.I que me reclaman tanto. **

**Por otra parte ando un poco indecisa sobre si poner o no el "secreto" de nuestro Carlitos: veran por parte quiero porque se me complica mantenerlo en secreto, pero mi parte sadica dice que no lo hago asi los hago sufrir muajajajaja! ok no ._. xD**

**Y como siempre los dejo disfrutar este nuevo capitulo!**

* * *

-¿Estás listo? –pregunto Logan, sosteniendo mis manos.

-Te miento si te digo que si –confesé aterrado al mirar el hielo bajo mis pies.

-Entonces estas más que listo –respondió el sonriendo vilmente hacia mí, me aferre a sus manos para que no me soltara –vamos Carlos, confía en mí.

Mire a Logan a los ojos y supe que tenía razón, podía confiar en él sin importar las circunstancias…incluido este momento en el que me está enseñando a patinar sobre hielo, o acaso no recuerdan aquella vez en que Dustin le salió con el cuento a mi madre de que entraría al equipo de hockey, resulto ser que no un cuento del todo. Era cierto, Dustin quiere que entre al equipo y los chicos se entusiasmaron al enterarse sobretodo Logan quien se ofreció a enseñarme a patinar y lo básico sobre el deporte que al parecer es el único que conocen en esta ciudad.

Pero volviendo a lo nuestro:

-¿Estás listo ahora? –volvió a preguntarme Logan, esta vez respire hondo y asentí –ok, este es el octavo intento y espero que el ultimo, me muero por verte en el uniforme.

Dijo la última parte en voz baja y con una sonrisa, yo me ruborice por el halago y me concentre en mis pies.

10 minutos más tarde ya estaba de vuelta en la banca de descanso, gracias a los sabios consejos de Logan mi tobillo se torció. Ahora el está dándome un masaje para aminorar el dolor pero les digo algo, ¡NO ESTA FUNCIONANDO!

-Bebe, lo siento –lo oía disculparse creo que por milésima vez mientras sus manos trabajaban en mi adolorido tobillo que en un movimiento extraño hicieron mis huesos crujir y darme una punzada de dolor directo allí, solté un gemido -¡lo lamento, lo lamento, no era mi intención hacer…!

-Logan –hable apretando los dientes –solo llama a Kendall.

Demande cortante, pero solo porque no soportaba el dolor en mi tobillo, no note la tristeza en los ojos de Logan antes de que se fuera en busca de nuestro rubio amigo, capitán del equipo de hockey. Respire hondo para aguantar el dolor y me tome un tiempo para contemplar la pista de hielo de la escuela, así es, aun seguimos en la escuela excepto que a todos se habían ido luego de la práctica, siendo un perfecto momento para que Logan me enseñara a patinar.

Solo por las dudas Kendall y James se quedaron a "merodear" los alrededores pero todos sabemos que lo que menos hacen es revisar por si alguien viene. Me da piel de gallina de solo pensar en lo posible que deben estar haciendo en los vestidores ahora.

-¿Cómo está el paciente? –oí una voz, era Kendall seguido de Logan quien no se veía feliz.

-Podrías dejar de hablar así, me recuerda al hospital –argumente al recordar mis dos semanas en el hospital, una de las peores semanas de todas.

-Como digas –suspiro y ocupo el lugar que antes tenía Logan en tanto el se sentado detrás mío, o mejor dicho al lado pero como estoy apoyando mi pierna en la banca mi posición es distinta –wau, te torciste bastante feo.

-Pues con "capitán soy-un-experto-en-los-deportes" era obvio –dije casi sin pensar, Logan detrás mío bufo tratando de disimular su enojo.

-Ya dije que lo lamento –repuso él.

-¡Eso no cura mi tobillo!

-Chicos, cállense de una vez o los golpeo a todos –advirtió Kendall sin despegar la vista de mi pie.

Mire de reojo a Logan y me quede quieto y callado, al igual que el.

Deje que Kendall continuara con su trabajo en silencio. Supe que si yo hablaba ahora iba a meter la pata, más de lo que ya la había metido, pasaron los minutos y pensé en la forma en que trate a Logan minutos atrás…él no se merecía mi rudeza, el no se merece mi odio y mis porquerías internas, Logan se merece lo mejor, y yo lo menosprecie.

-Logan-

Apenas digo su nombre cuando siento sus brazos rodear mi cintura por detrás y su barbilla descansar en mi hombro, de inmediato pensé en lo maravilloso que es y que realmente necesitaba disculparme por haberlo herido cuando el trataba de ser amable y ayudarme. Tal vez sea mi naturaleza de repeler a la gente cuando trata de ser buena conmigo…ya no quiero eso, ya no quiero alejar gente de mi vida y mucho menos a Logan.

-Lo lamento –susurro, con la cabeza baja.

-¿Por qué? –Logan susurra también, Kendall nos mira por debajo de sus pestañas y continua sin decir nada.

-Por ser un idiota, por eso –argumente ahora mirándolo a los ojos –y por tratarte de la única forma en que se tratar a la gente, con miedo.

-¿Miedo?

-Si –asiento –miedo a que me lastimen en su intento de "ayudarme", mucho más de lo que ya estoy. Por eso lo lamento.

Siento las lágrimas orillando en mis ojos, jamás había sido tan directo respecto como me siento, Dustin tiene razón: si quiero algo serio con Logan y salvarme en el proceso, tal vez sea el momento de ser sincero…pero es difícil, tan difícil para mí hablar de ello.

Aun no estoy listo…pero con el tiempo se que lo estaré gracias a él y los demás.

-Entonces, si tú tienes miedo, yo estaré aquí para protegerte sin importar lo que deba hacer.

Responde en medio del silencio, ya no siento las manos de Kendall en mis pies y no me importa, solo quiero ver los ojos de Logan todo el día y besar sus labios hasta que me duelan todo los músculos de mi cara.

Me siento insignificante pero a la vez realizado a su lado, siento que él es mi todo, que puedo vencer mis miedos, mis fantasmas que me atormentan…que puedo ser feliz por primera vez en mi vida, feliz de verdad.

POV Kendall

¿Qué hago?

Quedarme allí observando cómo inoportuno seria una grave falta de respeto a los chicos y levantarme e irme para darles privacidad, en este momento, creo que sería grosero…agh, ¿en qué me metí?

Pero debo admitir que estar presenciando la escena no es tan malo, la forma en cómo se miran, como se hablan y los sentimientos ocultos tras palabras que tal vez no sean las mejores para describirlo pero logran su cometido es realmente conmovedor. Y pese a que se conocen poco tiempo y aun halla cosas sobre Carlos que muchos desconocemos, la facilidad en como ambos cayeron por el otro, se gustan eso es definitivo porque sería precipitado de mi parte decir que están profundamente enamo-

Algo me arrastra por detrás saliendo de la zona de descanso de la pista, al verme fuera de allí me volteo y veo a James, sonreí al verlo, es la costumbre.

-Se puede saber, ¿Qué hacías de metiche allí adentro? –cuestiono.

-No sabía si quedarme o salir…era algo incomodo si me lo dices –respondo mirando atrás hacia los chicos que ahora se estaban besando.

-Déjalos, necesitan estar en su mundo –aconseja James mientras me atrae hacia el por la cintura.

-Sabes, la manera en cómo se miran…-

Retome mi atención a él, jugando con el cuello de su camiseta y mirándolo a los ojos.

-…Es la misma forma en que tú me miras cuando me dices "Te amo" –complemento mi novio con una sonrisa y levemente sonrojado.

POV Carlos

Gracias al cielo mi tobillo esta mejor, y Logan y yo estamos bien a pesar de todo. ¿Quién diría que una apestosa crema podría solucionar mi problema?

Pero en fin, ahora estoy en casa, durmiendo, para ser más específicos disfrutando del té con Dustin y Kelly… en mis sueños.

-Wau, eso es progreso… -dice mi terapeuta sorprendido y orgullos por mi relato de lo ocurrido ese día –enserio, ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Carlos?

-No arruines mi buen humor –advertí con un tono de broma.

-Basta ya los dos –corto Kelly terminando de servir mas te –y déjame decirte que me sorprende mucho como estas llevando las cosas Carlos, tal vez puedes llevar las cosas tu solo después de todo –abrí la boca para decir algo –pero eso no significa que no tendré un ojo puesto en ti.

-Ok, ya entendí.

-Sin embargo, tu y yo tenemos algo que resolver –señalo simultáneamente a ambos –y no puedes escaparte de ello.

-Ojala pudiera –admití por lo bajo.

-Lamentablemente no puedes, por lo que eso significa….-

-Sesiones extras en tu oficina –recite en voz alta.

-Y serán el doble.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Sabes que no puedo! Debo practicar…-

-¿Para qué? –pregunto Kelly.

-Quiere entrar al equipo de Hockey pero no sabe nada –le respondió Dustin ganándome de antemano.

-Es como Dustin dice, y necesito practicar para ello, porque apenas me puedo mantener parado sobre los patines –dije algo irritado.

-Pero tienes un tobillo lastimado…así que podrías venir a mi oficina.

-No.

Me pare y camine tratando de alejarme, el simple hecho de mencionar las sesiones de terapia con Dustin era irritante porque además de ser estúpidas no tenían sentido. Y lo digo enserio. La ultima vez me hizo dibujar a los Looney Toones, le pregunte por qué y el no me respondió.

Ahora estaba empeñado de salir del sueño cuando recordé algo.

-Quiero preguntarte algo –regrese y me senté en mi lugar, ambos adultos se miraron entre si antes de prestarme atención -¿Quién es Griffin y que quiere conmigo?

Ellos no movieron musculo alguno excepto el de sus parpados que se ensancharon al oír mi pregunta, después de eso solo fue silencio igual yo aguardaba por una respuesta que nunca llego.

-¡Hablen! –insistí.

-Carlos –Dustin reacciono y junto sus manos sobre su regazo –hay cosas de las cuales no se deben hablar y Griffin es una de ellas.

-¡Eso es basura! –Exclame indignado –hay algo ¿no? Por eso no me quiere decir nada, pero sabes, te insistiré tanto que no tendrás otra que decirme.

-Puedo vivir con eso.

-Oh no, créeme, no podrás.

Dicho esto, el sueño se acabo y otro día se abrió ante mis ojos.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

-_Dustin Belt, por favor, se solicita la presencia de Dustin Belt en la sala de música si desea recuperar su colección de corbatas _–hable por el micrófono de la sala de radio de la escuela quien está a cargo de Jo y amablemente me dio lugar para cumplir con mi plan de molestar a Dustin hasta que me cuente.

Levante la mirada hacia mi maravilloso novio, sentado a mi lado, que sacudía la cabeza para nada convencido de mi plan.

-Tranquilo, todo esto es inofensivo –le asegure calmado.

-¿A comparación de las demás cosas que hiciste?

-Exacto.

Logan rodo los ojos al tiempo que yo retornaba al micrófono para continuar pero un grito proveniente del pasillo me distrajo, apenas pude ver pasar corriendo una sombra y una voz de niña me confirmo que era Dustin. Sonreí complacido porque mi plan iba tal como imaginaba.

-Vuelve a explicarme, ¿Por qué estas torturando a Dustin? –se acerco Jo, curiosa.

-Solo estoy molestándolo porque él no quiere contarme algo.

-Pues por algo será.

-No, no entiendes, es de suma importancia que me lo diga –explique –mi sanidad mental depende de ello.

-Estas exagerando –Logan se rio.

-Logan, me gustaría realmente pensar en eso pero no puedo. Por desgracia.

-Entonces dime ¿Por qué estas tan empecinado en saber ese secreto y que tiene que ver contigo?

-¿Disculpa? –pestañee aturdido.

-Quiero saber sobre lo que Dustin y tú hablan, simple.

Mi mente se congelo por un instante. Blanco.

Estaba en blanco sobre que responderle…no podía decirle, claro que no, me creerá loco, me creerá un demente que necesita volver a rehabilitación o a un hospital psiquiátrico y-

-¡Carlos! –sentí una mano sacudirme el hombre, volví a parpadear, reaccionando –te estás hiperventilando.

-Ehm, si…sobre lo de Dustin y…-

El sonido de la campana sonando interrumpió mi discurso, celebre internamente por ello y a la persona que invento ese molesto aparato, debíamos ir a Física ahora y en eso podría pensar una buena excusa sobre qué le diría a Logan. Y en otra forma de molestar a Dustin, realmente es más divertido de lo que creí.

En compañía de Jo nos dirigimos al salón y buscamos lugares en la parte de atrás. Minuto después la profesora entro, y la clase empezó como siempre, aburrido y monótono.

Pero entonces veo a alguien de cabello rubio pasar la puerta y nadie se dio noticia de ello.

-Oh, demonios.

Era Dustin de cabello rubio…esto no la veía venir.

Cerré los ojos rezando para que se fuera pero se acerco con más razón y se inclino sobre mi mesa con una sonrisa surcando su rostro, intente prestar atención al frente como nunca para disimular. En el fondo sabía que era imposible.

-Hola Carlos –saludo él con cierta malicia, yo seguí mirando al frente -¿disfrutas de la clase?

La profesora se dio la vuelta hacia nosotros y comenzó a hablar sobre algo con números, lo típico de la física o eso creo, en fin, no respondí la pregunta de Dustin, lamentándome porque solo empeoraría todo y terminaría por gritarle a la nada para vista de los demás.

-Buena respuesta…pero no la correcta.

Era cierto, elegí la respuesta equivocada porque lo que restaba de la clase se la dedico a tirarme cosas, lanzar mis hojas al suelo, lanzarle cosas a las personas delante mío para así ganarme sus miradas que deseaban matarme. Pero la peor fue cuando le lanzo un borrador a la profesora que le cayó en la nuca pues estaba escribiendo algo en la pizarra, todos me miraron sorprendidos inclusive los chicos.

Mire a Dustin que se sonreía con satisfacción, por el trabajo bien hecho, yo deseaba matarlo pero luego recordé que todos me creerían un lunático, que en parte lo era.

-Señor Garcia –la voz de mi profesora de física me sobresalto –tiene algo que decir, ¿respecto a esto?

Levanto el borrador que yo, hipotéticamente, le lance. No tenia respuesta, después de todo no lo hice yo pero bueno como ya conocen el dicho: haz las cosas bien y cosas buenas te sucederán pero si haces las cosas mal…cosas malas te sucederán.

Irónicamente, el Karma me había jodido, literalmente.

Sin objetar me dirigí a la oficina del director para que el hablara a mis padres, después de todo estaban advertidos de que si yo cometía algún "falta" inmediatamente debían llamarlos. Las desventajas de ser un delincuente.

-Maldito Karma, maldito Dustin…-refunfuñaba como anciano de 90 años en mi camino, altamente molesto e indignado por lo que acababan de acusarme, sería injusto si no fuese por el detalle de que yo primero comencé con todo esto, en parte me lo merecía.

Dios, odio a todo el mundo ahora mismo.

Solo para no perder la costumbre ¿saben?

En fin, doble el pasillo que me quedaba hasta la oficina del director y allí estaba en medio del umbral hablando con un hombre alto, de traje, cabello blanco que me daba la espalda.

De inmediato su conversación se termino porque el director me vio y me grito:

-¡Garcia, te estaba esperando!

Ahogue un suspiro al ver el rostro de la otra persona con la que hablaba.

Me congele en mi sitio al ver al mismo tipo de mis sueños, el mismo que Dustin y Kelly llaman _Griffin_. Sonríe al verme, yo me estremezco de arriba abajo.

-Oh, estas con visitas, Gustavo –dice Griffin hacia mi director –no te quito tiempo, hablaremos de esto más tarde.

-Sí, te llamare cuando termine con este problema –responde el, despidiéndose de Griffin sacudiéndose las manos.

Así sin más el hombre de traje se acercaba a mí y se detuvo un segundo, colocando su mano en mi hombre y susurrándome:

_-Nos veremos pronto, Carlos._

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Uf, me salve de quedar en detención luego de clases y de que llamaran a mis padres gracias a que cierto idiota terapeuta que tengo interrumpió nuestra charla alegando que yo estaba pasando por un "estrés post trauma" del cual no tengo idea de que está hablando pero pareció funcionar para convencer al director. Y eso me bastaba.

-¿Aprendiste tu lección? –hablo Dustin sacándome de mis pensamientos, ambos estábamos en su oficina, el disfrutando de un te mientras yo hablaba o guardaba silencio.

-Sí, creo que si –masculle mezquino.

-¡Eso me gusta oír! –se inclino sobre el escritorio y me dio unas palmadas en el hombro, animándome o intentándolo –y como aprendiste tu lección de no molestar, te daré una recompensa.

Levante una ceja -¿Enserio?-

-Sip, te contare sobre Griffin.

Y asi comenzó. Escuchaba en sepulcral silencio a Dustin hablar sobre Griffin, quien era y que quería aquí y conmigo. Me guardaba mis comentarios para el final a pesar de estar sorprendido por algunas cosas.

Luego de casi 10 minutos de escuchar a mi terapeuta hablar ininterrumpidamente, suspire y me tire en mi silla, tratando de decodificar y procesar toda esa información.

-¿Eso es todo? –pregunte en medio del silencio.

-Es todo.

Asentí volviendo a sumirme en mis pensamientos.

Ok, esto es lo que Dustin dijo: Griffin es la personificación del _dolor._ Eso es malo. Y su trabajo es hacer que las personas se hundan en su dolor personal y miseria que los conduzca eventualmente la locura y en la mayoría de los casos a la muerte. Eso es muy malo. Pero lo que en realidad busca Griffin es lograr que esas personas al borde de morir sean sus _sirvientes, _así ellos se pueden encargar de hacer el trabajo que el no quiere o no puede.

Eso es realmente malo….espera ¿Qué?

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! –exclame sin comprender lo que acababa de oír.

-Exactoooooo –repitió el en voz suave y relajada, demasiada para mi agrado.

Golpee mi cara con mi mano. En verdad es un idiota. O se hace….no, creo que es un idiota.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Agh, tarea de filosofía….no me gusta, es estúpida…aunque tiene buenas frases que puedo usar para cuando haga mi carta de suicidio…

-¿Qué?

Parpadee frente a la pantalla de mi laptop, Logan levanto una ceja confundido, al parecer por oírme decir eso. Debo deja de pensar en voz alta, maldita nueva costumbre.

Estábamos conversando por Skype, luego de que ambos estuvimos de acuerdo con que hablarnos por mensaje de texto no era suficiente, convencido por Logan y obligándome a crearme una cuenta solo para poder hacer video-llamadas casi todo el tiempo, y es muy lindo el poder verlo afuera de la escuela, me hace extrañarlo un poco menos.

-Ahm…solo olvídalo.

-Dios, Carlos, a veces me asusta tu salud mental –dice apoyando su cabeza en su mano, riéndose –ahora veo por que necesitas a Dustin.

-Irónicamente él está más loco que yo.

-¿Seguro?

-¡Claro que si, el tipo tiene cientos de corbatas y lentes de todos los colores y formas…sin mencionar que cada vez que le contesto mal me golpea con periódicos en la cara! –repuse y el se rio, se veía tan adorable como la luz de la computadora golpeaba directamente su rostro -¡deja de reírte!

-No puedo evitarlo, Carlitos… -no pudo continuar por estar riendo tanto –es solo…dios, eres demasiado gracioso cuando te pones así.

-¿Así como?

-Explosivo como un petardo –sus labios se extendieron en una sonrisa perezosa –y eso me gusta, mucho.

Baje la cabeza al sentir mi cara arder, adoro la manera en cómo puede hacerme sonrojar tan fácilmente.

-También adoro como te sonrojas –esta vez me reí avergonzado y note como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo –lamento ser tan cursi a esta hora del día.

-No te disculpes, me gusta que seas cursi conmigo…enserio me gusta –rectifique al notar la misma vergüenza en su lindo rostro, mi sonrisa se ensancho aun mas.

Nos quedamos callados de repente, mirándonos el uno al otro y sonriendo como un par de idiotas. Creo pasaron 2 minutos o dos horas, no me importa, podía quedarme así por el resto de mi vida…hasta que suena mi teléfono a mi lado, gemí molesto al tomarlo.

-Déjame adivinar, es Dustin –dice mi novio.

-Más o menos, es igual de molesto que el pero no es el –aseguro con la vista en mi teléfono –es Stephanie.

-Oh, Step, ¿Qué cuenta?

-Nada, solo que…vendrá la próxima semana y me tiene una sorpresa –dije algo extrañado mientras leía el mensaje –demonios, odio las sorpresas.

-No seas tan pesimista –me reprocha Logan.

-Enserio las odio…no tengo buena experiencia con ellas.

Y vaya que es cierto, la peor fue el día que cumplí 8. La segunda peor fue cuando tenía 12, un día de verano cuando encontré un paquete para mí en mi buzón. Había una carta, unos papeles y un CD con un video en el. De repente pensé en Griffin, no sé porque…-

-Me gustaría que me digas porque –comenta triste –así podría entenderte mejor y ayudarte.

-Logan, ya te lo dije, soy complicado y…aun no estoy listo para hablar de ello.

Ni yo sé cuando lo estaré, pero sé que se me rompe el corazón al ver la expresión de Logan cada vez que le digo lo mismo: tristeza y decepción. Quisiera decirlo que lo estoy y evitarlo, pero mi realidad es que aun no lo sé, y no quiero mentirle y menos mentirme a mí mismo.

Mi mayor pesar y mis demonios son un tema tan delicado para mí, son tan caóticos que nunca dejan de hacérmelos recordar. Por eso no estoy listo para hablar de ellos, de las personas que mataron gran parte de mi ser. Y no son solo mis padres.

-Lo sé, todos somos complicados, solo quiero saber cuál es tu "complicación" de veras –su ceño se frunce, con preocupación –por eso te pido si puedes mostrarme tus cicatrices.

-Mis cicatrices…-

-Sí, me gustaría poder verlas, en persona –cuestiona inseguro a mi posible respuesta.

-Está bien –suspiro luego de pensarlo unos segundo –mañana luego de la escuela vendremos a mi casa, así estamos más tranquilos.

-Bien, gracias –agradece algo más aliviado –mañana continuamos, debo irme.

-También yo, debo terminar esta odiosa tarea de filosofía y Logie…-muerdo mi labio al llamarlo.

-¿Si? –sus ojos brillaron amorosamente.

-Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero, Litos, nos vemos mañana.

Con un "Te quiero" y su sonrisa, termine la conversación y fui por mi cuaderno para continuar mi tarea que a la media hora mande al diablo porque no podía concentrarme al estar pensando en la propuesta de Logan.

Me ponía nervioso de tener que mostrarle las cicatrices en mis brazos, las pequeñas, las grandes, las profundas con las que pensaba ponerle fin a mi vida hace tiempo atrás. TODAS formaban parte de mi luto, de mi derrota ante mi vida y con lo que llevo al nacer, una maldición que yo nunca pedí tener.

Agh, no puedo continuar así, me voy a dormir, tal vez pensarlo con la almohada me tranquilice y con suerte Dustin no me acose esta noche.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Cierro la puerta de mi habitación con llave para evitar entradas inoportunas, ya me es cotidiano hacerlo, y me uno a Logan en la cama. Me siento a su lado, con las piernas cruzadas y estiro mis brazos, primero toma mi brazo derecho y levanta la manga lentamente, revelando mi piel y mis cicatrices. Cubren casi todo mi brazo hasta el codo, líneas cruzadas entre sí, un verdadero desastre en cuanto a la simetría si lo digo. Lleva una mano a su boca, horrorizado.

Siento vergüenza de mi mismo. Lo sé, soy un asco.

Pero el insiste y va a mi brazo izquierdo levantando la manga sin escrúpulos topándose con el mismo panorama, decenas de cicatrices dibujadas sobre mi piel.

Quiero llorar por lo patético que soy, no sé porque.

POV Logan

Son demasiadas cicatrices para una sola persona, pobre Carlos…tener que verse empujado a este límite para, para calmar su dolor. Es muy triste y me parte el corazón, más al saber que lo tuvo que pasar solo, encerrado en un centro de rehabilitación en el cual no arreglo sus problemas.

Levanto mí mirada a él y veo lágrimas en sus ojos. No soporto verlo así, en un segundo me lanzo a abrazarlo y el rodeo sus brazos mis hombros y hundió su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello, a llorar inconsolablemente.

-L-lo siento porque-ee- tengas que-que verme assí –murmura en mi cuello y apenas logro entenderle.

-No, no te disculpes, no es tu culpa –lo consuelo, acaricio su cabello y beso su cabeza –solo necesitabas descargar tu dolor de la peor forma posible.

-Lo-o se, soy u-un as-co.

-Por dios, bebe, no, no lo eres –me aparto de él y veo sus ojos rojos por el llanto, tomo sus manos y continuo –eres maravilloso y la gente es estúpida al no decírtelo –Carlos continua llorando esta vez con mayor intensidad –no llores, por favor, esas lagrimas no te quedan…-

Limpio las que caían por su mejilla con mis pulgares y lo obligo a mirarme a los ojos. Veo su dolor y sufrimiento.

-No sé cual fue tu razón para hacerlo, y la sabré cuando estés listo para decírmelo, solo te pido que nunca más, ni siquiera piensas en volver a hacer esto otra vez.

Señale a sus cicatrices antes de agregar:

-Yo estaré aquí si necesitas a alguien con quien hablar, o quien te abrace cuando quieras, yo estaré aquí y jamás pienso dejarte solo ¿entendiste? JAMAS de los JAMASES, así que te prohíbo volver a hacerte eso de nuevo.

Ordene autoritariamente pero logrando sacarle a Carlos una sonrisa leve, igual de hermosa que las demás.

-¿Quede claro? –susurre, acercando mi rostro.

-Si –asiente obediente.

-Me alegro –hablo sobre sus labios antes de besarlos con dulzura, ser pasional y rudo ahora no es lo correcto si quiero tranquilizarlo.

Además puedo saborear sus labios con mayor detalle, y vuelvo a confirmar algo que ya sabía: son tan adictivos que me es casi una tortura alejarme de ellos. Odio, odio tener que cortar un beso con Carlitos pero mis pulmones son tan malditos, exigiéndome aire, que me obligan. A veces me quejo sobre la anatomía humana.

POV Carlos

No puedo querer más a Logan, pero adivinen que: ¡SI PUEDO!

Poco a poco me doy cuenta que él es algo ya indispensable en mi vida que casi no puedo imaginármela como seria sin él, me estoy enamorando, eso lo puedo asegurar. Pero mi inseguridad sigue allí.

Esta mañana me levante convencido de que si actuaba desinteresado y sarcástico respecto al tema lo pasaría rápido pero al notar la expresión de desconcierto en Logan…no pude evitarlo, me quebré.

Y tal vez era para bien, tal vez no, no lo sé pero lo que si se es que esto nos unirá a Logan y a mí un poco más. Incluso más de lo que puedo llegar a pensar. Es una probabilidad.

Pero ahora, me limitare a disfrutar nuestro beso, hasta que siento que me ahogo porque me estoy quedando sin aire y me niego a separarme, al principio pero ya me siento mareado y debo alejarme o me desmayare.

-¿Te sientes mejor? –me dice Logan luego de separarnos al verme respirar hondo, para recomponerme de la falta de oxigeno momentánea, asiento de inmediato para no preocuparlo.

-Tú siempre me haces sentir mejor –agregue, sintiendo mis labios curvarse en una leve sonrisa entonces Logan acaricia mi mejilla con cariño, yo sonrió aun mas al sentir chispas bailar sobre mi piel cuando me toca y mariposas en el estomago al verlo. Necesito saber si él siente lo mismo así que me animo a decir –Logie, ¿tú sientes lo mismo?

-¿Te refieres a las cosquillas cuando nos tocamos o las mariposas en el estomago? –ambos nos reímos bobamente –si, también las siento cuando estoy contigo.

Siento que explotare de la alegría y no es para menos. Simplemente me dejo llevar por mis emociones y beso de nuevo a Logan, esta vez por mucho más tiempo.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Han pasado dos días desde lo sucedido con Logan y las cosas van de maravilla, para mi sorpresa.

Me eh comportado bien con las personas, presto atención en clases, incluso me quedo a observar las practicas de Hockey para aprender un poco mas…sé lo que están pensando, que este no soy yo, es algo raro de pensar sobre mi incluso que yo me sorprendo de tal cambio. Pero lo más sorprendente es que el cambio se extendió hasta mi casa, por ejemplo esta mañana me levante y fui hacia la cocina donde encontré a mi madre tomando café.

-Buen día mama –me acerque a ella y la bese en la mejilla, un saludo anormal para una persona que ignora a su familia.

Por otra parte, ella se volvió hacia mí con grandes ojos, más que sorprendida por mi comportamiento, casi se le cae la taza que estaba entre sus manos.

-¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi hijo? –me dijo boquiabierta.

Yo me reí y me dirigí a la sala sin antes encontrarme con Javi quien entraba a la cocina.

-¿Qué cuentas hermanito? –lo salude despeinando su cabello.

Se me quedo viendo como si hubiera visto un fantasma cuando yo me fui.

-Los aliens se llevaron a Carlos y me dejaron un hermano de verdad –comento sorprendido hacia mi madre.

Luego me encontré a mi padre en la sala leyendo el periódico, me senté a su lado y él me miro de reojo con desconfianza, en cambio yo le sonreí.

-Buen día –le dije, esperando alguna respuesta.

-¿Quién demonios eres y que hiciste con mi hijo? –respondió incrédulo.

-Por dios, ¿Qué no me puedo sentar y decirle "Buen día" a mi padre? -me reí entretenido por su expresión.

-El Carlos que conozco no lo haría.

-Tal vez me subestimas un poco.

Mi padre solo me miro, con algo de duda por mis palabras pero creo que de a poco se convencía de lo que yo decía. Jamás confió en mi y es un tanto difícil sabiendo lo que soy y como me comporto, debe ser un gran paso para el aceptarlo. Lamentablemente no tengo tiempo, ya era hora de irme a la escuela.

-Debo irme, que tengas buen día en el trabajo.

Ese día revolucione mi casa, ahora a pesar de haber sido solo dos días, las cosas son muy distintas. Somos como…una familia de verdad.

Es gracioso.

Volvamos al presente, al instante en que estoy en pleno pasillo aguardando por los demás ya que tenemos descanso de 15 minutos hasta la próxima clase y decidimos almorzar juntos en la cafetería. Justo veo a Jo y Lucy acercarse hacia mí.

-¡Joder que son lentas! –les reclamo en tono de broma, Lucy bufa molesta.

-¡No es mi culpa que la "Señorita Perfecta" tenga que retocar su maquillaje! –señalo indignada a Jo.

-Ya dije que lo siento, pero me salió un grano gigante en la frente –susurro confidente mientras levantaba un mechón de pelo rubio que cubría su frente y vi un enorme grano allí.

-Qué horror –exclame asqueado.

-Exacto, fue lo mismo que dije esta mañana –dijo la rubia volviendo a ocultar su "secreto".

-Somos adolescentes, es normal los granos, yo me preocuparía si no tuviera alguno –comento Lucy.

-Esperen, ¿Por qué estoy hablando de granos con ustedes? –corte de inmediato, ellas me miraron por unos segundos antes de estallar en risas los 3. Se siente agradable, no sé porque me negaba esto.

-¿Dónde demonios están los otros? –inquirió curiosa la pelinegra, mirando la gente pasar por los pasillos.

-James y Kendall deben estar haciendo "cosas" en el baño –argumento Jo.

-No hacía falta esa información –masculle sin gracia pero ella se rio –y eso nos deja a Logan…-

-Y Camille –agrego Jo.

-Sí, Camille.

Creo que debo haber hecho una mueca por la forma que ambas chicas intercambiaron miradas.

-¿A que vino eso? –finalmente se animo a hablar la chica rockera.

-¿A que vino, que?

-Pues ese "Si, Camille" –Jo me imito –pareciera como si… ella no te agradara.

-Claramente nos dejaste esa impresión –dijo Lucy, apoyando el comentario de la otra chica.

-No es que no me agrada, es…-

-Es por Logan ¿verdad? –me interrumpió Lucy a lo que yo respondí con un silencio nervioso -¡Ja, lo sabia!

-Haber, Sherlock, ¿saber qué? –soné áspero.

-Que hay algo entre Logan y tu, y el regreso de Camille te pone celoso –respondió Jo con confianza –eso lo nota cualquiera.

-Me alegro que Logan haya seguido mis sabios consejos –Lucy se alababa a si misma llevando su mano a su pecho con dramatismo.

Iba a replicar su comentario pero preferí mantener la boca cerrada, solo sacudí la cabeza.

-Bien, díganme, ¿Jett les fue con el cuento? –interrogue.

-¿Jett? –hablo Jo.

-Estás diciendo que ¿Jett sabia esto y no nos conto? ¡Ese maldito! –reparo Lucy indignada –aunque por otra parte, estas admitiendo que si hay algo entre Logan y tu.

De inmediato me maldije por haber dicho eso pero que va, ya me mande a la boca del lobo, atado de manos. Solo me quedaba entregarme.

-Ok, les contare pero es secreto…ni siquiera Kendall y James lo saben –dije en voz baja, ellas hicieron una expresión de sorpresa –la cosa es que Logan y yo somos novios.

-¡POR DIOS! –el par grito sorprendidas y emocionadas al mismo tiempo.

-Shhh, les dije que es secreto –las reprimí.

Igual me ignoraron por las sonrisas de emoción en sus rostros.

-No puedo creerlo, ustedes son tan adorables juntos –Jo comenta conmovida.

-Desde el primer día supe que ustedes terminarían juntos, luego de lo sucedido en el trabajo de Kendall –complemento Lucy.

-¿Kendall te conto lo que paso ese día? –levante una ceja, sorprendido.

-Fue lo primero que nos dijo apenas volvimos a clases –ella sonrió de lado, con picardía –sobre como nuestro buen amigo genio había quedado flechado por un chico malo latino, misterioso, nuevo en la ciudad y que asistiría a nuestra escuela.

Y luego Kendal acusa de Jett de metiche y bocón. ¿Quién demonios los entiende?

-Era un premisa bastante "sexy" cuando Kendall nos lo conto –continuo hablando Lucy.

Solté una risita al imaginarme a Kendall contando el hecho y Logan deseando esconderse debajo de las rocas. De repente la campana sonó, suspire decepcionado por no haber podido pasar un rato con Logan en el almuerzo pero bueno, al menos tenemos la misma clase.

-Y luego somos las mujeres las que tardamos mucho –bromeo Lucy caminando hacia el salón.

Jo y yo la seguimos pero estábamos doblando el pasillo cuando alguien choca de frente conmigo y unos papeles caen al suelo.

-¡Lo siento tanto, debí fijarme donde iba…! –se disculpa la persona, una mujer por su voz, mientras yo me agache a recoger sus papeles, aun sin ver su cara.

-No hay problema, es sol-mis palabras se cortaron al ver su rostro.

Ojos oscuros, labios delicados, piel morena, un lunar en su mejilla y largo cabello negro. Es la primera vez que la veo en persona, no puedo creerlo, no debería estar pasando…Esta mujer no debería estar aquí o ¿acaso estoy soñando?

-¿Carlos? –frunce el ceño al verme luego sonríe –wau…eres tú.

Las luces parpadean dolorosamente en mis ojos, ¿o es vértigo?, el piso se mueve, me causa nauseas y el aire se vuelve irrespirable, no puedo respirar…mi cabeza me duele, algo esta martilleando allí adentro y son los recuerdos y las voces. Mis huesos tiemblan…este encuentro jamás debía ocurrir, así lo planeo ella.

_-Carlos…_-oigo la voz de Jo, distante.

_-¡Carlos!_

Lo último que oigo es la voz de ella, gritando mi nombre, antes de ver oscuridad. Creo que me desmaye. Presagio de que pronto moriré, si esto no es una pesadilla.

Ella no debe estar acá. Esa mujer es la causa de mi dolor.

* * *

**Ya termino y vieron lo mala que soy, seeee, soy bien malota fufufuffufufu, demasiada paz para un solo capitulo, debia ponerle el drama xD igual de a poco ire develando quien es la nueva mujer misteriosa...ademas Stephanie vuelve en el próximo capitulo en compañía de invitados especiales! :D Y mas drama! **

**Nos vemos, SMILE! :)**


	13. Mi verdad

**Damas y caballeros, eh regresado con un super extenso, emocionante, angustiante nuevo capitulo de esta historia y a pedido de todos al fin revelare el secreto de Carlos, que esta justo al final...literalmente, es el ultimo párrafo xD y para hacer de este mas especial, es el capitulo mas largo que eh escrito hasta ahora (incluyendo mis demas historias) con mas de 7000 palabras y si, a nadie le importa, solo querían que sepan la magnitud de esto...**

**Sin mas preámbulos, los dejo leer y dejar review al final! Gracias :D, son los mejores!**

* * *

POV Logan

Al fin es el descanso y ansió por ver a Carlos, los últimos días han sido maravillosos, Carlos es otra persona: una feliz, sociable, y un maravilloso novio, secreto aunque todo. Estoy más que feliz por tenerlo.

Ahora me dispongo a ir a la cafetería para encontrarme con él y los chicos para disfrutar del almuerzo. Salgo del baño con intención de irme pero me topo con Jett que me andaba buscando.

-Mi amigo, Logan –me saluda palpando mi hombro –justo estaba buscándote.

-¿Para qué? si puedo saber –dije anticipándome a lo que diría.

-Pues…-mira por sobre su hombro, con nervios –solo quería saber ¿cómo andabas tu y… Carlos?

Sonrió, esa mueca socarrona ya la conocía, estaba actuando. Había algo oculto detrás de esa pregunta…pero no lograba entender que podría ser, después de todo el está amenazado por Kendall de no contar nada sobre lo mío con Carlos.

-Si te refieres a como andamos, pues bien…como cualquier amigo –respondí evadiendo su pregunta.

-Yo me refería como, andan ustedes sobre…ya sabes –apremio dándome un golpe amistoso en el brazo. Aun lo notaba raro pero no puedo decir que es exactamente.

-¿De qué hablas? –reí para no sonar sospechoso, después de todo aun estábamos en medio del pasillo lleno de gente.

-Y-yo –tartamudeo, entonces de la nada apareció Camille empujándolo a un lado. -¡auch!

-Dios, que eres un desastre –le reprimió ella antes de mirarme –ok, lo admito, le pedi a Jett…-

-¡Mentira, me amenazaste al igual que Kendall!

-Eso no importa, el punto es que le pedí a Jett que te preguntara sobre como estabas, con Carlos.

Parpadee consternado. Acaso ella ¿sabe lo mío sobre Carlos? Creo que debo aclarar que Camille y yo tuvimos algo el año pasado pero me di cuenta que lo nuestro jamás funcionaria y luego de unas semanas de "salir" con ella le dije que lo mejor era ser amigos. Entonces mágicamente apareció Carlos y…decidí ocultárselo, más que nadie, a ella porque sé que aun siente algo por mí y no quiero lastimarla.

Así que la pregunta me tomo de sorpresa. Vi sus grandes ojos mirarme, aguardando una respuesta. En ese momento me di cuenta que no podía seguir mintiendo.

-Pues, estamos bien –afirme, tanteando primero el terreno antes de decir algo más.

-¿Bien como "amigos"? o bien como… ¿algo más? –la duda se oía en su voz.

Demonios, ella sospechaba algo, como muchos en la escuela. No me queda de otra, debo decirle la verdad. Aun que eso signifique romperle el corazón.

-Camille yo…-

-Entiendo –me gano de antemano, bajando la cabeza y sonriendo con decepción –entonces es cierto, hay algo entre ustedes. Creí que solo era cosa mía.

-Realmente lo lamento –digo con sinceridad.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? Tu y yo no somos nada, más que amigos, no tengo porque reclamarte algo –ahora su sonrisa era más honesta, aun que igual de triste –además, Carlos es un buen chico. Un poco rudo y antipático, pero buen chico al fin. ¿Te conto que nos conocimos en el hospital cuando me quitaron mi yeso?

-No, no me dijo –me reí tontamente al recordar la discusión sobre como había conocido a Camille, ahora tenía mi respuesta, suspire aliviado –es reconfortante el saber que aceptaste mejor de lo que creí la noticia.

-Oh, vamos –sonó modesta –mientras tú seas feliz, no tiene que importarme que lo seas al lado de otra persona.

-Un chico –aclare.

-Pues…si.

-Entonces, creo que esta de mas decirte que soy gay.

Ambos nos reímos por mi comentario tontamente innecesario. No había tensión ni incomodidad. Era bueno saberlo, me dejaba más tranquilo. Luego estuvimos en silencio unos segundos en los cuales Jett nos miraba confundidos, nosotros miramos también a Jett con expectación a que dijera algo.

-¿Eso es todo? –chillo.

-Al parecer si, ¿tú querías drama o algo así? –bromeo Camille.

-Eh, no pero…-

Por suerte la campana sonó impidiendo que él pudiera continuar hablando. Pero luego recordé que desperdicie mi descanso hablando con ellos, me quedaba con el consuelo de que vería a Carlos en nuestra siguiente clase.

-Vamos, tenemos clases –anuncie a mis amigos y nos fuimos.

Nuestra pequeña caravana caminaba perezosa hacia el salón y me tomo unos minutos notar algo raro, se oían gritos y luego a la enfermera pasar corriendo al lado nuestro, casi me tira del empujón que me dio por pasar a mi lado. Fue entonces cuando tuve ese vacío en mi estomago, como un nido de serpientes serpenteando por mi pecho, buscando mal por hacer.

-¿Qué sucederá? –pregunto Camille al momento que la enfermera doblo una esquina, desapareciendo.

No lo sé pero tenía que averiguarlo, algo en mi cabeza decía que yo debía saberlo. Sin planteármelo dos segundos, seguí el camino antes recorrido por esa mujer y al doblar el pasillo, lo vi, allí en el suelo. Sus ojos cerrados, su pecho que no se movía y su cuerpo inmóvil, aparentemente muerto.

Carlos.

Corrí por reacción. Las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos cuando me acerque a él, pasando entre las personas que estaban mirando sin hacer nada importante. No podía perderlo, no ahora, no cuando todo era perfecto.

POV Carlos

_Déjenme en paz…quiero dormir un poco mas…solo hasta que el dolor se vaya. Déjenme solo. Estoy bien. Bien._

_Nada mas quiero dormir por un largo tiempo, no, no lloren. Solo duermo… ¿duermo, no?_

-_"Despierta…todos te necesitan"-_

Una voz conocida me distrajo de mis pensamientos, solo podía oírla porque no podía ver nada. Solo había oscuridad, todo negro, oía ecos rebotar allí. Voces que hablaban y repetían mismas palabras y oraciones.

Bien, veamos…debo despertar, intento mover mi cuerpo pero siento pesado todas mis extremidades excepto mis parpados que logro mover un poco y un hilo de luz se infiltra. Los vuelvo a cerrar y me preparo otra vez, lo intento otra vez y veo figuras borrosas, luces y colores manchando mi retina.

-Está despertando –una voz masculina, alerto a alguien o tal vez a mas, porque oigo varios pares de pies moverse hacia mí.

Creo que es Dustin porque puedo distinguir sus ridículos Raybans naranja, tiene un mal gusto, sin mencionar su ridículo bigote.

-Hey, amigo, ¿estás bien? –vuelve a hablar.

La modulación de voz retumba en mis tímpanos y duele. Intento incorporarme aun que me cuesta pues siento que las fuerzas abandonaron mi cuerpo, logro apoyarme en mis codos y ver a mí alrededor, luego de que mi vista se centrara. Primero es el ya mencionado terapeuta, a mi izquierda, en tanto a mi derecha veo a Logan sentado en una cama, justo donde estoy. Más atrás Kendall y James me observaban preocupados, pero entre ellos estaba una mujer…ahora lo recuerdo de golpe.

El pecho se me vuelve a cerrar y mis pupilas se dilatan hacia esa mujer. Me tiro de nuevo en la cama logrando alarmar de nuevo a mis amigos y Logan, miro con desesperación a Dustin quien asiente al entender mi situación. Él lo sabe.

-_Sácala de aquí _–le suplique en mi mente.

-Creo que solo necesita descansar –le dice a Logan para tranquilizarlo, cerré los ojos aliviado –será mejor que ustedes regresen a clases, yo me quedare con él.

Sugirió, mas ordenando, los chicos se miraron entre si y optaron por seguir su consejo. Salieron acompañados de ella. No veía la hora de que se fuera, no soporto su presencia, no esperaba verla aquí.

Cuando finalmente me quede solo con Dustin, en la enfermería reinaba el silencio, cada segundo que pasaba me relajaba mas, las palpitaciones en mi cabeza disminuían, ya podía respirar mejor y mi cuerpo estaba calmado, entonces abrí los ojos encontrándome con mi terapeuta de pie mirando a la nada, con una mano en su barbilla y el otro brazo cruzado bajo este.

-Todo estaba perfecto –digo, perdiendo mi atención hacia el techo sobre mi cabeza.

-Iba bien… ¿Cómo llego ella aquí? –hablaba mas consigo mismo Dustin que conmigo –claro, Griffin.

Levante la cabeza al oír el nombre…puede que tuviera razón.

-No me importa, solo quiero que se vaya –mi voz se quebró, la garganta me dolía porque esta aguantándome las ganas de llorar –quiero que desaparezca…que se esfume como en mis recuerdos.

Mi cabeza regreso a la almohada, sentí algo frio caer por mi mejilla, eran las lagrimas. Cubrí mi rostro con mis manos y ahogue un sollozo, quería desaparecer, quería que fuese un mal sueño. Quería que el dolor se fuera de una vez, después de todo estaba haciendo cosas buenas, ¿Por qué el destino me quería castigar con esto?

-La odio…-murmure contra mis manos.

-Lo sé, Carlos –asintió, de acuerdo a mi argumento –se que te duele.

_Sé que ella lo hace, si no, no hubiese hecho lo que hizo hace 16 años. _

POV James

Salimos de la enfermería por pedido de Dustin para dejar descansar a Carlos luego de que se desplomara en pleno pasillo, de la nada. Nos rehusamos a ir a clases hasta saber que nuestro amigo estaba bien, pero no éramos los únicos, también estaba esta mujer de un poco mas de 30 años, piel morena, cabello y ojos oscuros. Que casualmente había tropezado con Carlos antes de que se desmayara.

Aguardamos en el pasillo unos minutos, más que angustiados, deje mi cabeza en el hombro de Kendall y el puso su brazo sobre mis hombros. Logan se veía ido, sentando en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared. Me puedo dar una idea de cómo se siente ahora, creía que perdería a Carlos justo cuando las cosas iban viento en popa.

Yo estuve en su lugar hace más de un año atrás luego de que Kendall fuera golpeado durante un juego en el cual no había ajustado bien su casco, lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer: el verlo en el hielo, sin poder moverse y sangrando por la herida en su cabeza me hizo entrar en pánico, apenas llevábamos unos meses de estar saliendo. Fue horrible.

Pase mis brazos por su cintura, abrazándolo al recordar ese episodio, asegurándome de que él estaba conmigo y recibí por respuesta un beso suyo en mi sien. Me hizo sentir mejor.

Pero Logan seguía igual de petrificado y algo me dice que estará así hasta saber que Carlos está bien y que sucedió con él. Después mire a la mujer a nuestro lado, se estaba mordiendo la punta de su uña en el dedo pulgar, rasgando el esmalte rojo que tenia puesto. Aun trato de atar los cabos para poder entender quien es ella y que hace aquí, pues si no conociera a Carlos no se tomaría la molestia de aguardar por él, y eso que no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta. Sobre todo yo que no soy el más inteligente de nuestro grupo.

-Jamie, tranquilo, todo va a estar bien –dice Kendall en mi oído, creo que estoy temblando por como lo dice.

-Espero que este bien –murmura la mujer mirándonos de reojo.

-El lo estará –afirmo Logan, levantando la mirada hacia nosotros –Carlos es fuerte, lo sé.

-Sí, sé que es fuerte –ella asiente.

-¿Y tu como lo sabes? –se anima a preguntar mi novio.

-Porque conozco a Carlos.

-¿Cómo?

Ella dejo caer sus manos y apoyo su espalda contra la pared, tomando un respiro.

-Somos viejos conocidos –su voz se oía distante pero luego sonrió un poco –conozco a Carlos desde hace casi 5 años, a pesar de haber perdido contacto con él durante el último año luego de que yo quedara embarazada de mis gemelos y el, bueno, hacia su vida entre rehabilitación y las audiencias en la corte.

-¿Tu sabes que él es...?

-Si lo sé, el me lo conto –los 3 intercambiamos miradas al oírla, ella se rio cálidamente al vernos –por esas caras diría que están sorprendidos que una extraña sepa tantas cosas de su amigo.

-La verdad si –dijo Logan, aun impactado –después de todo Carlos es un poco…-

-Es muy reservado y tímido –agrego la mujer –cuesta creer un poco que él sea un "delincuente", pero él tiene sus motivos excepto que nadie los sabe.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos entonces vi que Logan estaba por preguntar algo cuando la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y vimos Dustin salir y cerrar la puerta detrás suyo, Logan se levanto y camino hacia él de inmediato.

-¿Cómo esta? –hablo rápido que apenas se le pudo entender.

-Sigue aturdido pero se le pasara –informo nuestro consejero mas que serio, algo raro en el –lo mejor será que ustedes continúen sus clases, ya eh llamado a su madre.

Esta ultima parte la dijo mirando hacia esa mujer que acabábamos de conocer y creo haber notado hostilidad en su mirada, pero debo haber visto mal, Dustin no es una persona rencorosa, el siempre esta saltando y gritando feliz de la vida y a todo el mundo le cae bien.

Minutos después nos dirigíamos a la siguiente clase, ya nos habíamos saltado una y si el director se enteraba íbamos a estar en serios problemas. En tanto esa mujer se dirigió hacia dirección porque tenía que hablar con nuestro director.

Por cierto averiguamos como se llamaba.

Lisa Pena era su nombre.

POV Normal

Ella caminaba al lado de 3 jóvenes acompañados de un silencio que duro unos segundos luego de que Logan dijera la ultima línea.

-Es un lindo nombre.

Ella sonrió ruborizada, jamás le había gustado su nombre pero el único que tenía y debía acostumbrarse a él.

-Gracias –agradeció ella hacia el moreno –debo irme, tal vez los vea después.

Sin agregar nada más marcho en la dirección contraria, hacia la oficina del director Rocque.

POV Carlos

Siento las nauseas regresar. Inclino mi cuerpo hacia adelante con la cubeta entre mis manos y todo lo que estaba en mi estomago sale de mi cuerpo, el poco alimento dentro de mi cuerpo ahora es una sustancia maloliente y acida que quema mi garganta.

Dustin se ha ido hace como 15 minutos a llamar a mi madre para que venga a recogerme de inmediato, pero yo sé que no lo hará, se tomara su tiempo para llegar. La conozco, buscara una excusa que poner cuando llegue en dos horas a buscar a su hijo enfermo por el dolor de volver a ver a la mujer que ni en sus pesadillas se visualizaba de tenerla de frente.

Caigo de nuevo en la cama, encogido sobre mi estomago y abrazándome a mi mismo para consolarme. Cerré los ojos cegado por la luz que entraba por la ventana y justo daba sobre mi rostro. Oía sonidos lejanos, autos, pájaros silbar viejos acordes y pasos que se acercaban cada vez más. Finalmente el ultimo sonido que percibí fue la puerta de la habitación abrirse, no hacia faltar abrir los ojos para saber quién era, para mi sorpresa pude oler su perfume frutal invadir el cuarto. Era mi madre.

-Ya hable con el director y dice que puede llevárselo –también oí a Dustin, debe estar en la puerta dando espacio a mi madre para entrar y hablar.

No me importa, solo quiero llegar a casa y dormir, con eso estaré mejor.

De nuevo oigo la puerta cerrarse y una mano dibujar círculos en mi espalda, un peso cae sobre el colchón a mi lado. Estamos solos y no quiero hablar, mucho menos con ella.

-Cariño, mama está aquí –trato de sonar reconfortante.

Yo tenía ganas de decirle "Púdrete" pero si abría la boca volvería a vomitar. Me resigne y me deje llevar por las caricias que bajaban un poco mi estrés pero que no quitaban lo "bizarra" de la situación.

Me alivie al verme entrar ya en mi casa, tratando de luchar contra los mareos y las incesantes ganas de vomitar. ¿Cómo es posible que un encuentro desafortunado de este tipo hubiese hecho estragos en mi sistema inmunológico?

-¿Te sientes mejor? –vuelvo a sentir la mano firme de mi madre en mi espalda.

-Prefería estar caminando sobre brasa ardiendo –respondió agrio.

-Lo tomare como no –beso mi mejilla mientras sobaba mi espalda –ve a tu cuarto, buscare los medicamentos y te los llevare.

Se fue a la cocina, yo deseaba limpiarme el lugar donde me beso pero no tenia las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo, apenas subí las escaleras y me derribe en mi cama la cual apenas toque mis parpados se cerraron y caí dormido en un segundo.

Un poco después mi cuello me dolía, intente abrir los ojos debido al dolor, así me cambiaba de posición pero me tope con la sorpresa de encontrarme a Dustin sentado delante mío. Estábamos en mis sueños, donde mis malestares físicos no me afectaban pero el anímico aun estaba, estaba deprimido.

-¿Estas mejor? –me pregunto preocupado.

-Lo estoy aquí –asegure –no sé como estaré al despertar.

-No te esfuerces, será peor.

Aconsejo mientras me tendía una taza de té la cual tome a gusto, necesitaba algo caliente en mi estomago. Lo bebí y una agradable sensación recorrió de arriba abajo mi cuerpo, el dulce aroma deleito mi olfato.

-Es manzanilla con fresas y clavo de olor, mi mezcla especial –comento acorde a lo que pensaba.

Sonreí por el pequeño aporte de información y deje la tasa sobre la mesa delante de mí.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello? –volvió a preguntar Dustin al notar el desconcierto en mi rostro.

-No lo sé…por ahora solo quiero desaparecer.

-Carlos, sabes que esa no es la solución –mi terapeuta sacudió la cabeza en desacuerdo –tarde o temprano tendrás que decírselo a todos. Tendrás que decir que Lisa…-

-No –proteste sin siquiera mirarlo a la cara.

Dustin dejo escapar un sonoro suspiro de impaciencia y cruzo sus brazos, mirándome enigmático.

-A veces me pregunto cómo hiciste para soportarlo por tanto tiempo –comencé a jugar con mis manos sobre mi regazo –no digo que seas fuerte.

-Tal vez soy masoquista –solté esa posibilidad.

-O tal vez te sobrestimas.

-No me sobrestimo –repare ahora mirándolo con mal genio.

-Lo haces, por eso crees que te mereces todo este dolor, todo lo malo que paso en tu vida no es tu culpa, fuiste impulsado a hacerlo.

-Porque nací –una vez más mi pesimismo se apodero de mi.

-¡Dios santo, juro que si vuelvo a oír quejándote por cosas que no son ciertas, te golpeare sin importarme que estés convaleciente! –levanto la voz Dustin, autoritariamente, yo abrí los ojos sorprendidos al ser la primera vez que lo vea realmente molesto.

Debe ser que se está cansando de mi actitud, sabía que algún momento pasaría, nadie me soporta por mucho tiempo. Repito: NADIE. No me sorprende que él se canse a pesar de ser la persona más amigable de todo el mundo, de inmediato pensé en que Logan también se cansaría de mi algún día. Mis mejillas se empaparon de lágrimas al instante.

-¡Carlos, lo lamento tanto, no era mi intención gritarte de esa manera! –Dustin decía escandalizado al verme llorar, debo decir que es divertido cuando está preocupado.

-No te preocupes, no es tu culpa –me disculpe con una sonrisa triste, limpiando mis lagrimas –solo pensé que al igual que todos los demás, te habías comenzado a hartar de mi actitud molesta –me detuve al sentir mi voz quebrarse otra vez, respire hondo por un segundo antes de seguir –e imagine que Logan se cansaría de mi algún día…-

Reí para evitar echarme a llorar, de nuevo.

-¿Estás dispuesto a hacer un cambio? –proponía mi terapeuta loco cuando levante la mirada, sonreía con empatía.

-Creo que sí.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

-Sírvanse sus bebidas.

La camarera de baja estatura y cabello corto oscuro nos dejaba nuestras bebidas y se iba a continuar atendiendo el resto de las mesas, mientras nosotros aguardábamos por Stephanie en la cafetería cercana al hospital que ya era nuestro punto de reunión habitual luego de clases. Esta mañana me desperté con el mensaje de ella diciendo que ya estaba en Minnesota y que esta tarde quería reunirse conmigo y los chicos, sin mencionar que ya era viernes. El incidente fue hace dos días y ayer decidí quedarme en casa solo para asegurarme…de todas maneras me la pase todo el día mandándome mensajes a lo loco con Logan, haciendo mi día mucho mejor hasta que en un momento me alarme al no recibir más mensajes, entonces Kendall me mando uno diciendo que Logan se disculpaba pero que por estar conmigo le descubrieron su teléfono y se lo quitaron.

Eso definitivamente hizo mi día, pero no nos vayamos por las ramas y volvamos a lo nuestro:

-Es bueno volver a ver a Steph tan pronto –comento James.

-¿La chica loca del seminario de hace unas semanas? –dijo condescendiente Lucy, así es, ella, Jo y Camille se habían unido a la reunión.

-No está loca –repusimos James y yo, molestos por la actitud de la pelinegra quien a veces no se media al hablar.

Aunque es cierto, Stephanie está un poquito loca, no por algo nos conocimos en una clínica psiquiátrica. Por otra parte James se había sentido muy identificado por ella ya que ambos pasaron por el doloroso proceso de ver a sus padres divorciarse, que a excepción de Stephanie, James pudo contar con el apoyo de Kendall y Logan.

-Estas siendo un poco mala –dijo Kendall, en tono de reproche.

-Solo digo la verdad. Además, ¿Cómo es que tú la conoces? –dirigió la pregunta hacia mí.

-Solo digamos que, entre los locos nos conocemos –respondí con una sonrisa irónica en mi rostro.

-¿Por qué eso no me sorprende? –contesto en el mismo tono.

Charlamos unos minutos más de trivialidades como la escuela, el próximo partido de hockey, entre otras tantas y fue entonces cuando alguien me tapo los ojos desde atrás. No hace falta ser un genio para saber de quién hablo.

-Adivina quién soy –dice la voz totalmente obvia de Stephanie melódicamente.

-Navajas, solo destápame los ojos –dije sin ánimo y ella resoplo e hizo lo que le pedí, entonces me di la vuelta y vi que no estaba sola –por favor dime que es una broma.

-¡Sorpresa! –gritaron de alegría Stephanie y las otras dos personas a su lado.

Ahora, momento de decirles quienes son los "invitados especiales". El primero es Dak Zevon, un chico alto, de piel blanca, cabello oscuro y ojos verdes. Es casi un galán, al igual que James aunque él no piense de esa forma ya que es bastante tímido. Por otra parte tenemos a Jennifer Burke, alias la "Jennifer de cabello rizado" o "Jennifer N° 1". Luego les explico porque. Ella tiene piel morena como la mía, cabello castaño rizado y corto y finalmente ojos color miel.

Los 3 me miraron expectantes a que yo dijera algo, me había perdido en mis pensamientos por unos segundos. Mis nuevos amigos también esperaban a que dijera algo.

-Si esperan a que diga "Oh por dios, ¡no me lo esperaba!" –Actué como si estuviera emocionado –pues no pasara, solo siéntense.

-Es el mismo Carlos de siempre –comento Dak.

Stephanie y Jennifer asintieron y luego tomaron asiento, quedando frente a mí. Seguido se los presente a los chicos y viceversa.

-Y ya todos conocen a Stephanie, o Navajas –termine la presentación señalando a ella.

-¿Ustedes también tienen sobrenombres de asesinos seriales? –hablo Lucy en su típico tono ponzoñoso.

-¿Quieres averiguarlo?-siseo Dak tomando un cuchillo y pasándolo entre sus dedos con facilidad, sombrío.

Lucy se acomodo en su asiento incomoda por la mirada de él pero al final termino riéndose y dejando el cuchillo en la mesa. Ya había olvidado la personalidad oscura de Dak.

-Veo que aun eres intimidante, para lucir como un galán al igual que James –bromeo señalando al castaño a mi lado.

-Nadie me gana –reparo este totalmente serio.

-No hay problema además no entiendo porque siempre dicen que parezco un "galán" –dijo Dak con modestia –apenas soy un chico.

-Con problemas de personalidad –comento Jennifer.

-¿Tienes trastornos de personalidad múltiple? –Jo dijo un tanto alarmada.

-No, sufro de bipolaridad desde que tengo 10, un regalo genético de la familia de mi padre.

-Wau, eso apesta –opino Lucy apenada.

-Lo sé, pero ahora vivo tranquilo, no como hace 3 años atrás –suspiro Dak -¿lo recuerdas Carlitos?

-Con la paliza que te di esa vez, difícil hacerlo.

-Me pregunto cuándo será la vez que dejemos de conocer gente a la que Carlos no les dio una paliza –se rio Lucy en compañía de los demás, inclusive yo.

-Pero esta no fue una paliza cualquiera, fue LA PALIZA –enfatizo las últimas palabras Stephanie.

-Se necesito a todo el personal del hospital para separarlos –añadió Jennifer –y evitar que el resto se les uniera.

-¿Qué paso? –ahora Logan preguntaba tan curioso como siempre.

-Pues en resumen, esa semana el director tuvo la brillante idea de cambiarnos los medicamentos a todos por una pastilla experimental que aun no había salido al mercado y estaba a prueba, y el estaba tan seguro que funcionaba que nos uso a nosotros de conejillos de indias –relate mientras ellos me oían –esa porquería era tan fuerte que algunos se perdieron por días.

-¿Se perdieron? –cuestiono Kendall.

-Se refiere a que las drogas de esos medicamentos provocan desorientación y lagunas mentales temporales –explico Jennifer.

-Exacto, sin mencionar el insomnio, la agresividad, los constantes cambios de ánimos –agrego Dak.

-Lo chistoso es que ustedes fueron los únicos que les dio todo eso juntos –se rio Stephanie señalando a nosotros.

-Ahora todo tiene sentido –exclamo Kendall.

Lance una mirada hacia el rubio que se disculpo mudamente levantando las manos.

-Pero ¿Qué paso entre ustedes? –volvió a insistir Logan.

Y ahora llega la parte en que preferiría que Logan no escuchara…

-Dak y Carlos pelearon –escupió Stephanie, como siempre –literalmente era casi a muerte.

-Sí, eso paso –se rio apenado Dak, rascándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

Pude ver como mis amigos se intercambiaban miradas incomodas entre sí, esto era lo que me temía.

-No te sientas mal –me dice Jennifer al notar mi expresión –nada de eso fue culpa suya, fueron esas drogas.

-Lo sé pero…casi nos matamos entre sí.

-Eso es cosa del pasado, al menos ahora ambos estamos bien –apremio Dak, yo asentí a su comentario más que de acuerdo o más o menos.

-Intentaste degollarme con un bisturí –de repente me reí, recordando ese día.

-Tú intentaste destrozarme el cráneo –respondió el en el mismo tono.

-Estamos a mano.

Por fin todos nos reíamos, eso me aliviaba y aun mas cuando siento la mano de Logan estrechar la mía por debajo de la mesa. Hace que mi corazón salte de alegría.

Después los chicos pidieron algo para comer aunque nos costó mucho convencer a Jennifer de comer una hamburguesa, ya les cuento porque. Minutos después llegaba su orden, Dak pidió solo una malteada, Stephanie un emparedado de mantequilla de maní y jalea, su favorito.

-Creo que la hamburguesa seria más…pequeña –comento un poco nerviosa ante su comida.

-Al menos come la mitad –aconsejo Dak.

-Y esa no es una opción –amenace.

-Bien, de acuerdo ya entendí –gimió molesta, y miro su plato con su hamburguesa, tomo una mitad y le dio una mordida lentamente.

Levanto la mirada hacia nosotros que la mirábamos fijamente, animándola a que terminara el bocado. Suspiramos aliviados al ver que lo había tragado, en tanto el resto nos miraba confundidos.

-Creo que por ahora comeré eso.

-Igual tendremos el ojo puesto en ti –señalo Stephanie.

-No creen que exageran un poquito con ella –opino Jo.

-Sabemos lo que hacemos –le aseguro serio.

-Creo que esta vez no –dijo Dak.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues…-se mordió el labio con nervios –tuve una recaída hace 2 meses atrás.

No supe que decir, estaba impactado y apenado por ella. Luego de tener que soportar más de un año de estar en rehabilitación y finalmente haber salido pensé que tendría una vida normal, veo que me equivoque. No soy el único que sigue acarreando sus problemas.

-Lo lamento –me disculpe sin motivo.

-No tienes porque disculparte, no es tu culpa.

Igual me sentía mal, no sé porque. Eso no era típico de mi, el tiempo que eh pasado en esta ciudad con nueva gente y nuevas experiencias en mi vida me ah cambiado un poco, que creo que eh desarrollado empatía hacia las personas.

Como puedo sentir la incomprensión por parte de mis amigos de aquí por sobre lo que hablamos y las miradas extrañas hacia Jennifer no se hicieron esperar, en parte me molestaron mucho porque prácticamente la estaban juzgando y detesto la gente que juzga sin saber.

-No queremos sonar entrometidos pero, ¿podrían al menos ponernos al tanto de su conversación? –pidió Jo tímida.

-Chicos, no creo que…-comencé yo para decir que no era muy adecuado preguntar eso pero Jennifer me interrumpe.

-Está bien, puedo contarles por mi misma –suspire –la cuestión es que sufro de desordenes alimenticios desde pequeña, por eso termine en la misma clínica que los chicos. Pero la vuelta a casa no fue como esperaba.

-¿Qué sucedió? –pregunte preocupado.

-Muchas cosas –ella bajo la mirada, triste –entre ellas que Stacey se mudo a Canadá.

-Una Jennifer menos –sonreí sin ganas.

-Y la otra fue que…-

Note como tragaba saliva con dificultad y mire a Dak y Stephanie, estaban algo inquietos también, intente cambiar de tema pero falle totalmente.

-¿Cómo esta nuestra Jennifer rubia? –dije para aligerar el ambiente.

Nadie dijo nada. Hasta que Stephanie se animo a dar la cara.

-Ella está en…está en buenas manos –sonrió tan falsamente que podía darme cuenta que estaba conteniendo las lagrimas.

Yo también me encontré tratando de contener las lágrimas al decirme eso. Jamás me imagine que me diría eso.

-Esa fue otra razón por la cual tuve mi recaída –confeso Jennifer con ahora reales lágrimas cayendo por su mejilla.

Stephanie de inmediato la abrazo y se disculparon con nosotros para ir al baño y estar más tranquilas. Mis amigos seguían sin comprender mucho que sucedía.

-¿Ella estará bien? –Camille dijo alarmada.

-Eso espero –espete, sujetando con fuerza la mano de Logan por debajo de la mesa. Siento como estrecha la mía también.

-Las 3 son como hermanas –dijo Dak, melancólico –o lo eran.

-Pero acabas de decir que una de ellas se mudo, y la otra se encuentra bien –comento Jo –eso no es impedimento para-

-Una de ellas está muerta –corte severo y todos se me quedaron viendo –nuestra Jennifer rubia está muerta.

Estaba frustrado, en estos momentos pienso en que me hubiera gustado pasar más tiempos con toda la gente que conocí en la clínica en vez de evitarlos y con ella había perdido la oportunidad.

-Pero dijiste que estaba en buenas manos –dijo Lucy.

-Es una jerga nuestra, cuando alguien de nosotros muere, significa que ya no sufre, ya no tiene que lidiar con sus problemas, que tiene paz, que está en "buenas manos" –explique con la misma frustración -¿Cómo paso?

-Fue hace un mes, dicen que su hermana menor la encontró ahorcada en su habitación –la expresión de todos se contrajo en consternación y horror –todos fuimos al funeral y hasta ahora su madre no puede recuperarse. Tratamos de ir a verla todos los días.

-Pobre Sheila –no conocía mucho a su madre pero Jennifer siempre decía que era la mejor madre del mundo, y yo la envidiaba un poco –me sorprendía que pudiera vivir tanto con esa porquería en su cabeza.

-Y, ¿Qué tenía? –mire a Logan quien inquirió.

-Lo peor, sufría de esquizofrenia desde los 11.

Y la conversación murió allí. No era seguro ni apropiado seguir hablando del tema. Tampoco quería hablar de ello.

El resto de la hora intentamos mantener una conversación normal pero el malestar aun seguía en el aire, y luego de 15 minutos Navajas y la Jennifer de cabello rizado regresaron y nos quedamos un rato mas.

Ahora ya era de noche y cada uno tomo su camino de retorno, en el mío Logan me hacia compañía hasta casa ya que nuestros vecindarios son contiguos y no hay que ser muy listo para saber que debía suceder.

-¿Estás bien? –Me saca de mis pensamientos al entrelazar sus dedos con los míos, en un tono de voz suave –te ves algo ido luego de lo sucedido.

-Lo sé, solo estaba…pensando.

-¿En qué, bebe?

Tengo que mirar a otro lado para esconder mi sonrojo, pero no puedo ocultar mi sonrisa de el. Me gusta que me diga "bebe" o Litos y esas cosas. Estoy convirtiéndome en un cursi, dios santo.

-En cosas –lo miro sonriendo –y no insistas o te quedaras solo y sin beso de Carlitos.

-Puedo sobrevivir –sonó confiado y yo le fulmine con la mirada para luego reírme –ven aquí.

Me arrastro hacia su lado y beso mi mejilla. ¿Enserio, Logan, enserio?

-¿Un beso en la mejilla? ¿Enserio? –me reí por lo estúpido de ese beso, pudiendo besarme en los labios lo hace en mi mejilla y era lo que menos esperaba.

-Oh vamos, tu siempre eres el que dice que no le gusta los besos en público.

-Sí, p-pero-

-Pero nada, no hay beso para Carlitos –me guiña un ojo y vuelve a besarme en la mejilla, yo simplemente suspire decepcionado.

Pasaron otros 5 minutos en donde no dijimos nada, yo estaba molesto por no recibir un beso de verdad y Logan solo miraba hacia adelante con una sonrisa en su rostro pero yo ignoraba que me miraba de reojo cada tanto, sonriendo un poco más. Realmente quería un beso, ¡¿es tanto lo que pido?!

Sin darme cuenta estamos ahora caminando por en medio del césped en el parque, no muy lejos del estanque donde generalmente nadan los patos y los ancianos se reúnen a lanzarles pan, es allí cuando siento un aliento cálido sobre mi oído.

-¿Quieres un beso?-su voz era ronca y muy provocativa, y más que convincente para mí.

Antes de decir un desesperado "¡SI!" me jalo de la mano hacia una dirección totalmente distinta a la habitual, seguimos el camino de asfalto alrededor del estanque, alejándonos aun más de la vista de la gente. Note las farolas sobre nuestras cabezas, algunas estaban encendidas mientras otras apenas iluminaban y otras directamente no estaban prendidas. Al final de nuestro camino note un quiosco, en el límite del parque y el bosque de pinos. Una farola estaba a unos 5 metros de la misma pero su luz no era suficiente para iluminarlo por completo, estaba prácticamente escondido en las sombras de la noche, perfecto para un encuentro secreto sin ser sospecha de nadie.

Apuntare este lugar para el futuro.

No sé porque discutimos apenas llegamos pero lo único en que mi cabeza estaba interesada era en besar a Logan como si el fin del mundo fuese mañana, el sentado y yo sobre su regazo, manos en el cuello para profundizar el roce de nuestros labios y lenguas. Esto es un beso y no la tontería de esa cosa en la mejilla.

¿Ya les dije que adoro sus besos? Lo repito si no lo hice, y si lo hice, lo reitero, sus besos son los mejores y no lo cambiaria por los de nadie más aunque me pagaran con todo el oro del mundo. Logan Mitchell me tiene totalmente bajo su poder y no quiero una cura si eso significa separarme de él y de sus adictivos labios.

POV Logan

Jamás creí que vendría aquí, pero creo que todas esas charlas incomodas con James y Kendall sirvieron de algo y la revelación de uno de sus sitios preferidos para venir y hacer sus cosas me sirvió de algo. Ahora tengo alguien con quien venir y disfrutar unos momentos a solas.

Y hay que dar crédito de que Carlos es una muy buena compañía, él y sus labios son únicos y exquisitos. No saben cuánto me alegro de ser el primero en explorarlos en su máximo esplendor. Dios, soy yo o ¿está comenzando a hacer calor?

-Logan –dice casi sin aire Carlos al separarse de mí, también respiro con dificultad debido a estar devorándonos con lujuria –aguarda.

Noto que mete la mano en su jean y saca su teléfono colocándolo en su oreja, a la vez que se lame los labios. Joder, eso es tan sexy.

-¿Hola? –Contesta al teléfono aun sin aire –ehm, ya estoy cerca de casa –dice vacilante –no, estoy con…con Logan.

El continua hablando pero eso no es impedimento para mi, tomo su mano y beso la palma, entonces miro su brazo y veo las marcas de sus cortes recordando esa tarde en que él se quebró delante mío, no quería volver a verlo así. Comenzó desde su muñeca hacia arriba besando cada cicatriz como aquella vez, primero ese brazo y luego al otro hasta que termine y lo abrazo contra mí por la cintura, mi nariz queda en el hueco de su cuello pudiendo aspirar su aroma natural. El sigue en el teléfono, enroscando sus brazos en mi cuello.

-Sí, ya iré, adiós –suspiro dejando caer su mano con el teléfono al terminar –debo irme.

Anuncia en mi oído con pena.

-También debería irme….pero no quiero dejarte –suplique pellizcando sus labios –solo un rato mas.

Un beso, y luego otro y así hasta que terminamos de nuevo en una sesión sumamente caliente de besos y caricias, mis manos viajaban por su espalda mientras que las suyas por mi pecho, tanteo con mis dedos por debajo de su camisa pero él se estremece sin romper el contacto entre nuestros labios. Sin embargo en medio de nuestros roces no advertimos el de una zona en especial: las caderas, y eso me juega una real mala pasada.

Noto mis pantalones anormalmente incómodos, tan pequeños…oh, no, espero que no sea lo que yo creo que es.

-Basta –corto Carlos alejándose abruptamente de mi, siento la incomodidad en él y no es para menos, tengo una terrible erección entre mis pantalones que incluso a mi me incomoda.

-L-lo siento –me disculpo cuando él se levanta y toma su mochila –e-esto no debía pasar.

-No te disculpes Logan –se volvió hacia mí con una sonrisa nerviosa, solo para no hacerme sentir mal –no estábamos precisamente…hablando, era inevitable.

Pudo haberlo sido, pero claro, yo debía insistir. Logan, eres un imbécil.

POV Carlos

Decidimos olvidar este incidente que a mí en lo personal me tomo de sorpresa pero no hice un escándalo porque sé que Logan estaba avergonzado y no quería hacerlo sentir mal. No me malinterpreten, algún día tendrá que pasar, solo que ahora es tan…todo es nuevo para mí y no estoy preparado. Ninguno lo está.

Emprendimos de nuevo el camino a casa y cuando llegamos a la esquina de mi calle, nos despedimos con un beso rápido pero nuestros labios se quedaron pegados por casi un minuto, sin movernos, solo presionamos nuestras bocas y un calor agradable invadió mi pecho, lo interprete como una rápida señal:

Estaba enamorado de Logan, de verdad.

-Nos vemos.

Finalmente nos despedimos y regrese a casa, charle con mi familia como nueva costumbre de los últimos días y me fui a mi habitación a dormir, había sido un largo día de tantas emociones y me había agotado. Antes de dormirme recibí un mensaje de Logan:

**_Buenas noches bebe, soñare con tus besos – Loggie._**

**_Buenas noches para ti también amor, yo soñare con los tuyos _**–respondí.

Realmente lo hare.

La mañana siguiente me levante al sentir algo sacudir mi hombre, abrí los ojos con pereza y vi a mi madre. Gemí adormilado.

-¿Qué demonios…?

-Cariño, los chicos están abajo –me dice con suavidad y noto que acaricia mi cabeza.

-¿Chicos? –me apoyo en mis codos ya que estuve durmiendo boca abajo.

-Sip, Stephanie, Dak y Jennifer están abajo.

Minutos después bajaba las escaleras, esta vez completamente vestido con una camiseta negra y pantalones de pijamas rojos y medias. No tenia animas ni intenciones de mostrarme más presentable que esto después de todo era un sábado por la mañana.

-Lindo pijama –saludo Dak sentado en la mesa del comedor, apenas entre.

Otros minutos más y los 4 estábamos desayunando tranquilamente charlando sobre muchas cosas. Era agradable, ¿Por qué me perdía estas cosas?, siempre me hago esta pregunta porque realmente fui un idiota.

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo estas luego de lo de ayer? –pregunto a Jennifer refiriéndome cuando hablamos de la otra Jennifer rubia.

-Estoy mejor, solo necesito superarlo –me dijo con algo de inseguridad pero sabía que estaba bien.

-Me hubiera gustado ir al funeral –pensé en voz alta sin darme cuenta.

-Fue deprimente, si me lo preguntan –Dak dijo antes de beber de su taza de te.

-Pues obvio, dime de un funeral divertido –le espete.

-Solo digo que para ser el de ella era algo que…no la representaba ¿sabes? –Argumento –Ella era tan jovial y alegre a pesar de su enfermedad y digo que no le dieron el merito que se merecía.

-Pero debes recordar que su vida término de una forma muy abrupta –hablo Stephanie –tomo de sorpresa a todos.

Hubo algo detrás de sus palabras que me dejaron pensar y se sumaron a las ideas que tenía en mente desde ayer. Realmente nos tomo de sorpresa, incluido yo, quien soy o era la persona más distante y fría de todas. Pero esto intentando darle un cambio a mi vida y parte de ese cambie implica una sola cosa: decir la verdad, toda la verdad.

-Chicos, estuve pensando y-

-Carlos –irrumpió mi madre en la sala, buscando algo en su cartera mientras Javi estaba detrás suyo jugando con uno de sus robots de juguete –iré al centro comercial por algunas cosas, me llevare a tu hermano, regreso en unas horas.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos.

Sin más ambos salieron y los 4 estuvimos en silencio hasta que note que me miraban incitándome a hablar.

-Carlos, estabas por decirnos algo –alentó Dak.

-Si, es cierto –suspire tomando mi taza entre mis manos, nervioso por lo que estaba a punto de soltar –lo estuve pensando desde ayer luego de enterarme sobre…Jennifer y sumado al hecho de que estoy haciendo cambios en mi vida…-me detuve a tomar aire y deseándome suerte –decidí contarles mi secreto, al porque intente suicidarme y porque a todo mi comportamiento delictivo.

Levante la mirada y me encontré con un respetuoso silencio, me animo a continuar.

-Pues verán yo….yo….-intentaba buscar las palabras adecuadas pero ninguna venia a mí, pase mi mano por mi nuca por los nervios –demonios, es más complicado de lo que creí.

Solté una risita incomoda.

-Solo usa tus palabras –aconsejo Stephanie estrechando mi mano –todo fluirá mejor.

Intentare seguir ese consejo, cerré los ojos y respire hondo, pensando en las palabras adecuadas y entonces supe que estaba listo para dar el siguiente paso. Aunque debo admitir que estoy aterrado.

-Pues, primero, deben saber que los Garcia no son mi verdadera familia…ellos me adoptaron luego de que mi madre biológica me abandonara en el hospital en el que nací, apenas unas horas después. Y lo más curioso de todo es que ellos no saben que yo sé esto –reí al sentir las lagrimas en mis ojos –y más curioso aun es que conozco a mi verdadera familia desde hace años pero jamás les dije quien era, hasta que me tope con ella hace unos días en la escuela, fue por eso que me desmaye.


	14. Café con sal

_**¡Hemos vuelto con nuevo capitulo! No tan interesante pero es mejor que nada.**_

_**Las dejo leer y los veo abajo, hay algo que debo preguntarles! :D**_

* * *

_-Esto es….- dijo Stephanie, con un papel entre manos, impactada._

_-Los papeles de adopción, o más bien, una copia –le respondí, sentado a su lado._

_Ella simplemente me miro sin decir nada, luego retorno la vista al papel antes de dejarlo a un lado y tomar una libreta, era una de las viejas de mi madre que ella piensa se deshizo pero que yo lamentablemente encontré en unas cajas en el ático una aburrida tarde de domingo. Ese día me odie por ser tan curioso._

_Dak cerró la libreta que el tenia y la lanzo a la cama, frotándose el rostro un tanto agobiado de la lectura pesada, de las palabras fuertes entre los renglones. Todos pensamientos de mi madre, sobre mí. Jennifer fue la única que después de terminar de leer se abalanzo sobre mí, abrazándome, diciéndome "lo siento" con ese gesto._

_Yo no tenía nada que decir, solo la abrace y sentí la mano de mis otros amigos en mis hombros._

_Luego de confesarlo todo, los llame a mi habitación y de una caja camuflada con objetos tontos y ropa obsoleta, saque del fondo un pequeño estuche con las cosas que recolecte y que confirman mis palabras. No es como si mintiera pero a veces yo necesito creerlo. _

Eso fue hace 3 dias, ahora estoy en la estación de autobuses despidiéndome de ellos que ya deben regresar a Florida pero mantendremos el contacto de ahora mas, no los quiero perder, todos tuvimos el desagrado de pasar por lo mismo, por distintos motivos pero lo pasamos. Me dan ánimos de seguir adelante y superarlo, los 4 juntos.

-Deberías darte una vuelta por casa –me dice Dak luego de abrazarlo.

-Lo intentare uno de estos días –le aseguro. Tengo pensado hacerlo.

-Hazlo, te vamos a extrañar –ahora Stephanie dice con una sonrisa.

-Yo también los voy a extrañar –ellos levantaron las cejas sorprendidos –en serio.

Oímos la bocina del autobús, ya era hora de que se fueran, nos volvimos a despedir y ellos subieron. Yo me quede hasta el último para poderlos saludar desde abajo, los vi alejarse y me aleje porque me esperaba Logan para irnos a la práctica de hockey, y a decir verdad yo estaba nervioso porque me iba a meter en el hielo por primera vez.

-Tengo miedo –suelto sin casi pensarlo.

-Es normal –dice Logan a mi lado, tomando mi mano y frotando su pulgar contra ella –pero si te sirve de consuelo, estoy aquí.

-¿Evitaras que me quiebre la pierna? –pregunte divertido.

-Eso y más –aseguro acercándose para rozar sus labios contra los míos.

No me gustan que me provoque de esta forma, empujo mi cara contra él y nuestros labios finalmente se encuentran, puedo sentirlo sonreír en el beso y yo hago lo mismo mientras nuestras manos siguen juntas.

-Ya te dije, es todo o nada.

Le hice recordar cuando nos separamos.

-Como tú digas.

No dijimos más y nos fuimos a la escuela.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

-¡Me arrepiento de esto!

Grite aterrorizado apenas puse un pie en el hielo. Logan y James se rieron de mí.

-Basta ya ustedes dos –los reprimió Kendall antes de la cercarse y tomarme de la muñeca –tranquilo Carlos, no les hagas caso a estos tontos.

Los miro por sobre su hombro con reprobación, ellos disimularon las risas un poco. Yo les lance una mirada furiosa, en especial a Logan en tanto Kendall me guiaba hacia la pista con sumo cuidado, como parte de su responsabilidad de ser el capitán del equipo.

-Ignóralos, siempre hacen eso –me dice para tranquilizarme pero logra exactamente lo contrario –yo que tu reprendería a Logan luego, yo pienso hacer eso con James.

-Y, ¿Por qué yo debería hacerlo con Logan? –pregunto confundido y avergonzado, sin darme cuenta que mis mejillas se sonrojan.

-Pues porque ustedes son…cercanos –señalo como obvio –y me parece lo más justo.

-Ah –musito, mirando a mis pies y dándome cuenta, para mi mala suerte, que estábamos en medio de la pista.

POV Logan

Ver a Carlos en la pista de hielo es muy entretenido aunque no es muy bueno de mi parte reírme de el sabiendo que la está pasando mal, pero su rostro es tan adorable que no puedo evitarlo. James piensa igual.

-Oye –me dice, a mi lado, alejados de ahora Kendall y Carlos -¿Cómo están ustedes?

-¿Ustedes, quienes?

-No te hagas –me golpeo suavemente en el hombro –tu y Carlos.

Había olvidado que ellos no saben que él y yo somos novios. Debo mantenerlo en secreto…aunque James sea mi mejor amigo y el mentirle no es algo que me agrada luego de que ellos se empeñaran tanto en poder acercarme y declarármele a Carlos, sin embargo recuerdo que él y yo no estábamos listos para decirle a alguien.

-Ya sabes –suspire, fingiendo resignación, mirando a mi mejor amigo rubio y a mi novio.

-Eso no sonó bien –imito mi gesto de mirar a los otros dos.

Nos quedamos unos minutos de silencio y la culpa me está picando la boca del estomago, no quiero mentirle a James, es prácticamente un hermano para mí al igual que Kendall. Y entre familia jamás debe haber mentiras.

Lo miro y él me mira casi como si nuestras mentes estuvieran conectadas. Ahora ruego porque salga bien.

-Carlos y yo somos novios.

Los siguientes segundos pude analizar el rostro de James; primero nada, luego sus cejas se levantaron asombradas, luego su boca se abrió sin decir nada en lo más mínimo y finalmente una sonrisa de sorpresa se formo en su cara.

-¿Alguien más sabe? –pregunta casi sin aire y sin quitar la expresión.

-No, así que no le digas a Kendall –ordene en voz baja –se supone que no debería decirte aun.

-Dios santo, ¡felicidades amigo! –Me estrecha el brazo muy contento -¿desde hace cuanto que, es oficial?

-Hace un mes.

De inmediato su sonrisa se borra.

-¿Un mes? ¿Y recién ahora me lo cuentas? –recrimino ofendido.

-L-lo lamento-

-¡Con un lo lamento no arreglas esto!

Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando un grito de Carlos nos distrajo, ahora veía como salía de la pista a medias gracias a los patines y a Kendall decirle que regresara, que si lo intentaba una vez más saldría.

-¡Vete al demonio! –respondió este malhumorado.

POV Carlos

Es definitivo, odio el hockey.

Al fin llego al suelo firme y me quito los patines, termino tirándolos no se por donde, solo sé que quiero irme. Me imagino que estoy haciendo algún tipo de berrinche pero no me importa, solo quiero irme.

-¿Necesitas compañía? –levanto la vista y veo a Kelly sentada en las gradas con una vaso de café en la mano.

Tal vez no sea mala idea. Voy hacia ella y me frota los hombros como saludo.

-¿Cómo está la practica?

-Desastrosa –le respondo amargado –no puedo con ningún deporte.

-No te sientas mal, Carlitos. Al principio a todos les cuesta.

-Pero, vine con tantas ganas e incluso esperanzado de que saliera...-me detuve a repensar lo que diría –pero estaba con Kendall y empecé a sentir algo, un malestar…solo quería salir de allí e irme.

Kelly no me dijo nada, yo clave la viste en la pista y veo a Logan que intenta venir pero con la vista le dije que estaba bien y el entendió, suspiro resignado y continuo con lo suyo.

-Creo saber porque te sientes así –responde en un tono incomodo –mira.

Me señala a un lugar y veo al entrenador hablando con alguien.

Mis ojos se abren y mi corazón se congela.

Es Lisa.

-Esta de más decirte que es arquitecta, y que está trabajando junto a Griffin para un proyecto de ampliación en la escuela –explica Kelly.

-¿Con Griffin? –seguía sin quitar la vista de ellos.

-El lo está financiando.

Asentí sin prestar atención. Quiero salir corriendo, quiero esconderme bajo una piedra si es posible, tengo pánico.

Kelly sostiene mi mano y la estrecha con cariño, entonces la miro y me sonrió con empatía. Algo me dice que entiende por lo que estoy pasando, tal vez se lo pregunte algún día.

-Quiero irme.

Ni siquiera sonó a una orden, si no a una petición desesperada.

Por suerte ahora estoy más tranquilo sujetando una taza de chocolate caliente en la cafetería de siempre, cerca de la escuela, últimamente la frecuentamos mucho, tanto, que es nuestro sitio de reunión. Kelly esta en frente mío y a pesar de haber ya tomado café, no le impide de disfrutar una gran pedazo de pastel de chocolate.

-Te ves más tranquilo –observo ella, mirando dudosa al pequeño troco en su tenedor.

-Gracias por sacarme de allí –agradecí –me hubiera desmayado de nuevo de seguir ahí.

-Ella en verdad te afecta.

Sus ojos oscuros me miran con esa misma empatía de antes, hice girar mi taza para distraerme un poco, no quería confesar que estaba aterrado de tener que verla todos los días, por más que ella ya lo supiera.

-Solo me pone los pelos de punta –dije seco, tomando un sorbo de mi bebida.

-Como tú digas –retomo la atención en su pastel y yo a mi chocolate caliente.

El silencio volvió al aire entre nosotros por varios minutos pero no me sentía incomodo al estar así con Kelly, ni ella de estar conmigo. Vuelvo mi vista hacia la ventana junto a nosotros y puedo observar la calle, los autos, a la gente que anda por allí viviendo su vida.

-¿Le dijiste a Logan que estas aquí? –pregunta Kelly pinchando la cereza de su pastel con el tenedor.

-Le mande un mensaje –respondí sin quitar la vista de la ventana.

-Por cierto, es mi deber preguntar, ¿Cómo andan las cosas entre ustedes?

De inmediato una sonrisa de dibujo en mi rostro y Kelly gime con dulzura.

-Esa sonrisa dice muchas cosas –especulo.

-Pues di una.

-Me gustaría que fueras tu el que lo dijera.

-Y si no quiero decírtelo –dije malicioso solo para ver su expresión.

-Lo tendrás que hacer –ella contraataco en la misma forma.

-Oblígame.

-Carlos –me apunta con la mirada –tu y yo sabemos que ansias decir lo tuyo con Logan a todo el mundo.

Tiene un punto.

-Aun así no te diré nada.

-Solo es cuestión de tiempo –Kelly sonrió confiada al morder su cereza.

Y el desafío comenzó. Ninguno dijo nada, solo nos mirábamos aguardando a que el otro cediera ante la insistente vista del otro. Yo no sería esa persona, no me gusta perder y esa tal vez sea una razón por la cual soy muy violento en las peleas, me gusta asegurarme que voy a ganar a cualquier precio.

Pero claro esto no es una pelea, al menos no física pero si una donde la fuerza de voluntad es tu forma de ganar. De repente recuerdo que mucha no tengo…

Miro a Kelly, frunzo el ceño al ver un abrupto cambio en su rostro: su frente se arruga, su boca se retuerce en puchero infantil y sus ojos… ¿sus ojos están cristalizados?

-Y-ya veo…entiendo que no qu-quieras decirlo –solto un quejido, tapándose la boca –yo s-solo quería a-ayuu-dar-

Ahora lo veo, está haciendo una escena. La muy maldita está logrando que las otras personas en la cafetería me lance miradas extrañas, es incomodo si soy sincero. Pero no me ganara, no señor, Carlos Garcia no se rendirá tan…fácil… ¿mente?

-¿Carlos?-oigo una voz, me doy la vuelta y veo a Logan -¿Qué sucede aquí?

-¿Por qué la profesora Wainwright está llorando? –pregunta Kendall, detrás de mi novio, confundido.

De nuevo miro a Kelly y ahora tiene el rostro oculto entre sus manos y está llorando como una Magdalena, o mejor dicho esta fingiendo.

-Ella no está llorando –intento sonar seguro pero el llanto de mi profesora de música no está ayudándome.

-¡y-yo solo quería ayudar! –soltó un alarido que definitivamente me hizo quedar como el malo de la película.

Me dije para mis adentros que este, no era mi día.

POV Logan

Para ser sincero no tengo ni la más mínima idea de que paso aquí y algo me dice que no debo saberlo, mis prioridades están en tranquilizar a la Señorita Wainwright de lo que sea que Carlos le haya hecho. Hablare seriamente con el luego.

-¿Esta mejor? –pregunto James al lado de nuestra profesora en la cafetería.

-Sí, gracias –asintió ella terminando de beber su te.

Me fije en Carlos y seguía con la vista perdida en la ventana a su lado, algo turbado, debería sentirse mal por lo que hizo, no ofendido.

-¿Qué paso? –ahora Kendall era el que hacia las preguntas, Kelly bajo la vista hacia su taza y Carlos se volvió a ella, con rencor opacando sus ojos.

-Que te lo diga ella –mascullo mi novio.

-Solo hablamos y…-comenzó ella nerviosa –mejor olvidemos eso.

Sonrió forzada hacia nosotros, yo quería saber que ocurrió pero si ella no quería decir nada, no podemos obligara. Continuamos, olvidando lo ocurrido, los chicos y yo ordenamos como si fuese nuestra última comida ya que luego de una agotadora y larga práctica el cuerpo te pide a gritos algo de comer para recomponer lo que ya perdiste. Carlos y Kelly nos miraban algo extraños por la cantidad de comida en nuestra mesa.

-Donde les entra todo eso –Carlos dice impresionado al verme devorar mi hamburguesa.

-Creo que no comeré por una semana –dijo Kelly con repulsión.

-A Jennifer le dará un ataque si los ve comer así –continuo quejándose mi novio por nuestro apetito voraz.

-Actúan como niñas –responde Kendall, defendiéndonos.

-Retiro lo dicho –siguió Kelly –que sea por un mes.

Nosotros nos reímos por sus expresiones y seguimos comiendo como cavernícolas. Estoy realmente hambriento.

Cuando termine mi segunda hamburguesa limpie el kétchup de mi boca y noto que James me mira desde hace un rato, excepto que ahora que sabe que lo veo, me arque una ceja sugestivamente logrando ponerme nervioso. Al igual que Kendall y Carlos.

-James, ¿s-sucede algo? –le pregunte.

-Nada de que tengas que preocuparte –respondió con demasiada serenidad –amigo.

Otra vez me guiño el ojo y Kendall quiso fusilarme con la mirada.

-Está que arde –comento Kelly de inoportuna.

-¿Qué con los guiños con James? –me reclamo Carlos y yo no sabía que contestar.

-Esto está realmente que arde –seguía hablando Kelly.

-N-no lo s-se –titubee alarmado –James, diles que no pasa nada.

-A mi no me pasa nada –argumento mi mejor amigo castaño con inocencia –pero ¿y a ti Logan? Parece como si estuvieras ocultando algo.

Ese maldito esta chantajeándome. Que descaro.

-No sé de qué estás hablando –hable entre dientes lanzándole una mirada para que se detuviera.

-Oh, entonces yo puedo explicarlo.

-¿Explicar qué? –intervino Carlos mas que confundido.

¿De qué somos novios?

-N-no es nada-

Oh vamos, Logan, tu sabes que quieres decirle a tus amigos que tienes al mejor novio del mundo.

-Cállate –masculle para mí mismo, en voz alta.

-¿Acaso me dices que me calle? –dijo Carlos.

-No, no, no, yo solo….yo solo….-las palabras no salían, no quería decir que discutía conmigo mismo pues porque, sonaría algo demente.

-Creo que Logan enloqueció –susurro Kendall a James.

-No me sorprende que este loco –le dio la razón nuestro amigo –por algo es novio de Carlos.

Estaba discutiendo con Carlos hasta que James dijo esas palabras que evitaba que dijera. Voy a matarlo, si es que Carlos no me mata antes.

POV Carlos

¿Qué demonios acaba de decir James?

Todos nos quedamos mirando a James quien rápidamente se cubrió la boca luego de lo que dijo, como si no lo hubiese pensado.

-Ups –fue lo único que dijo, con una expresión de culpa –se me escapo.

-¡Te dije que lo mantuvieras en secreto! –exclamo Logan despechado.

-Esto es muy divertido –dijo Kelly con una gran sonrisa en su cara, disfrutando de la escena.

¿Por qué esa actitud cínica no me sorprende?

-¡¿Por qué le dijiste a James?! –reclame a mi novio, Logan me miro nervioso y con odio a James cada tanto.

-¡Porque creí que el muy idiota lo mantendría en secreto, pero por lo visto no! –se volvió a este con aun mas enfado.

-¿Lo lamento?

-¡Con lo lamento no arreglas nada! –dijimos Logan y yo al unisonó.

-Wau, ustedes son tal para cual –opino Kendall muy tranquilo en medio del alboroto.

-Espera, ¿no te sorprende? –pregunto Logan confundido.

-La verdad no, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que los dos dieran el paso. Y que nos contaran.

Pestañee consternado a las palabras de Kendall, que después de todo, era el que prácticamente supuso esto desde el primer momento en que nos vimos, haciendo como una loca predicción de que Logan y yo terminaríamos juntos. ¿Aterrador, no?

-Pero si me molesta que no nos dijeran por… –frunció el ceño hacia nosotros.

-Llevan saliendo hace un mes –añadió James.

-¡Por un mes!

-No nos culpes –les dije –no estábamos preparados para esto.

-Querrás decir que tu no estabas –salto Kelly.

-¿Por qué mejor no te callas? –me dirigí con brusquedad.

-Agresividad –chisto con la lengua en negación –le diré a Dustin sobre esto así podrán hablarlo.

-Metiche, igual que el –sacudí la cabeza, irónico –con razón no me sorprende que sean compinches.

-Nos preocupamos por ti.

-Sabes que puedo lidiarlo solo –advertí, olvidando que estábamos en compañía de los demás –no hace falta que me vigilen tanto en mis sueños-

-Aguarda –me detuvo Logan, mirándome fijamente -¿Qué?

Y allí me di cuenta de lo que había dicho. Soy un idiota.

Pero algo mágicamente me salvo, el celular de Logan que estaba sonando, por una llamada, se disculpo y se levanto alejándose de nosotros para poder hablar más tranquilo. Apenas se fue plante mis manos sobre la mesa y me abalance intimidante hacia Kelly.

-Eres igual de manipuladora que Dustin.

-Solo hago mi trabajo –me responde ella casi desinteresada de lo que hablaba.

-Esa no es excusa.

Levanto una ceja, otra vez desafiante y nos miramos a los ojos intensamente, haber si esta vez alguno de los dos cedía pero estábamos tan concentrados en lo nuestro que nos olvidamos de Kendall y James que solo observaban en silencio nuestra competencia de miradas más que extrañados.

Segundos después Logan regresaba topándose con la escena.

-¿Me perdí de algo?

-Te íbamos a preguntar lo mismo –dijo Kendall.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

-Carlos, pásame la sal.

Mi hermano me pidió la sal, al otro lado de la mesa, justo en frente mío y se la pase. Me devolvió una sonrisa y continuamos cenando en silencio. En paz. En familia.

Y si, todo eso junto en una oración no es tan raro como decir que todo eso está sucediendo ahora. Los Garcia cenando en familia un viernes por la noche. Ni yo me lo puedo creer.

-Esto es demasiado raro –murmure, deteniendo momentáneamente de comer mi lasaña.

-¿Dijiste algo? –pregunta mi madre al oírme murmurar.

-No, nada es solo…que esto es raro –señale la mesa –nosotros comiendo todos juntos, sin gritar o discutir.

Ella frunció el ceño y miro a mi padre que justo levanto la vista y estaba masticando sin prestar atención.

-¿Qué?

-Carlos dice que es raro que estemos todos juntos cenando –le dice mi madre y el se queda pensativo, mirándonos a todos.

-La verdad tiene razón –declaro sorprendido, yo asentía dando un bocado de mi comida.

Mi hermano seguía perdido en su comida al igual que mi madre, mi padre se quedo pensativo un rato más hasta que la cena termino. Ayude a levantar los platos y me fui a mi habitación, dejando a que mi madre los lavara, a dormir. Estaba exhausto.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que caí dormido, y mucho menos hasta que mi nariz capto un aroma dulce y suave…era vainilla, de inmediato pensé que estaba soñando con él, mi maravilloso novio, sentí mis labios curvarse. Pero cambie de parecer al oír una risita femenina en mi cabeza.

Abrí los ojos y allí estaba Kelly, sacudiendo su mano, saludándome.

-Como Dustin no está, ¿estás procurando que siempre haya alguien acosándome? –fue lo primero que dije.

-¿Cómo estas, Kelly? Apuesto que ese pastel no arruino tu figura –respondió ella con sarcasmo –gracias por preguntar Carlos.

-No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces.

-Pues yo diría que sí, porque estas durmiendo –se echo hacia atrás en el sofá blanco y cruzo los brazos, triunfante.

Otro punto, demonios.

-Entonces déjame dormir.

-No hasta que comiences a hablar –se inclino para tomar la tetera y verter te en su taza y luego en la mía.

Resople molesto. Realmente quisiera que me dejaran en paz.

-¿Sobre qué quieres hablar primero? –suspire resignado y ella hizo un pequeño ademan de celebración.

-¿No es obvio? Logan y tú, por eso estoy aquí.

Una gran sonrisilla felina aprecio en su rostro y levanto las cejas, sugerente, yo rodé los ojos un poco fastidiado por cómo se ponía cuando quería hablar de mí y Logan, pero luego recordé que todas las mujeres son así al hablar de relaciones. Y siendo aun más aterrador estaban las mujeres que eran fanáticas de las relaciones entre hombres….esperen, eso me hace plantearme algo que hasta ahora no lo había prestado la atención que merecía.

Me gusta Logan, que es un chico, y yo soy un chico.

Soy gay. ¿Por qué recién me doy cuenta ahora?

-Porque será que tal vez te pusiste a pensar en ello –las sabias palabras de Kelly acorde a mis pensamientos me distrajeron –y no te sientas mal, amar a alguien del mismo sexo no es un pecado como dicen los puritanos.

-No me preocupa eso…es solo…- mire el suelo pensando –es solo que eh hecho tantas cosas que jamás creí que me enamoraría y mucho menos que sería gay.

-Esas son las pequeñas sorpresas que te da la vida –señalo a su alrededor, blanco como la nieve –bueno, este no es un buen ejemplo.

Estuve a punto de decir algo cuando ella chasqueo sus dedos y una brisa fresca golpeo mi rostro de repente, sentí el olor a polen de inmediato en mi nariz y note la sonrisa en la cara de mi maestra de música que por cierto era enorme.

Pero mi atención la gano el suelo o mejor dicho lo que creía en el, pequeñas cosas verdes brotaron del inerte suelo blanco de ese espacio, rápidamente se convertían en flores de todas las formas y colores existentes, también note que hacia arriba había un olor interesante: humedad. Levante la visa y vi un cielo extenso y rebosante de azul y nubes blancas como montones de algodón vagaban por todos lados.

Estábamos en el exterior o una recreación, no sé exactamente que es.

-Esto es mejor –sonaba satisfecha al tomar su taza y beber de ella.

Mi cabeza retorno a su posición original y levante una ceja confundido.

-¿Qué? Este lugar me tranquiliza –aseguro ella al sentir mi vista –no sé porque a Dustin le gusta la neutralidad de su pequeño espacio en tu cabeza, yo creo que tú necesitas mas…color y amor.

-Ahora me dirás que mi vida debe ser completamente color de rosa –alardeaba en un tono infantil y cursi que ella respondió con un pesado resoplido.

-La vida no siempre es así, claro que tiene sus momentos malos y oscuros, tu bien sabes eso –dejo la taza en la mesita –y ah llegado el momento en que los cambies, que ilumines tu vida y…-

-Suena a sermón de iglesia – masculle.

-Y dejes ir todo lo malo que te paso –continuo sin importar mi comentario áspero pero me hizo pensar lo ultimo –Carlos, te aterra ver a Lisa en persona, te entiendo pero debes aprender que-

-Ella es lo que es –de pronto mi voz se volvió sombría –y jamás lograra que haga lo que tú y Dustin esperan que haga.

-Es tu madre –dijo Kelly luego de unos segundos de analizarme.

-¿Desde cuándo eso le da derecho a hacerme lo que me hizo? –escupí con frustración los sentimientos que Kelly trataba que yo olvidara, pero era imposible ¿Cómo podías olvidar fácilmente algo como eso?

-No le daba derecho, es cierto, pero avanza y déjalo ir –aspire el aire hacia mis pulmones tratando de calmarme, algo que no estaba funcionando muy bien.

-¿Y seguir viviendo con la certeza de que ella me abandono por que era un estorbo en su vida, o vivir con una maldita familia adoptiva que ni siquiera tiene el valor de decirme que no soy su verdadero hijo y dejarme actuar como un delincuente porque Silvia me odia en el fondo porque cree que yo fui la causa por la cual Marcus murió?

Kelly solo me observaba en silencio mientras hablaba y lloraba desesperado y descorazonado. Tantos recuerdos volvieron a mí y si tengo que decirlos a todos no acabare nunca de contarlos. Detesto estar así de angustiado por culpa de los demás…por eso actuó de la forma en que lo hago para complacerme a mí mismo, siendo egoísta conservo aun una parte de mi y descargo mi dolor en el resto.

Se lo merecen y no me importa ya…o eso pensaba antes de mudarme, antes de conocer a Kendall y James, antes de enamorarme de Logan.

Me gusta esta vida.

-Entonces disfrútala.

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de oír _Trip the Darkness_, la canción de alarma en mi teléfono. Debía despertar y continuar mi vida.

* * *

**Nos volvemos a encontrar, ok la cosa es esta:**

**¿Que les gustaria ver en el proximo capitulo? Es algo tonto preguntar (1313?) pero por como tardo un poco en subir me gustaria recompensarselos escribiendo algo que les gustaria que pase la proxima vez (menos sexo desenfrenado entre cargan xD, eso me lo guardo para mas despues Lol) lo que sea...bueno, en realidad no cualquier cosa, eso es sorpresa, asi que dejen review diciendo que quieren ver en el proximo capitulo! :D**

**Algo me dice que me reire mucho leyendo sus sugerencias xD**


	15. Juego Previo

**¡Hola mis preciosos lectores! :D Gracias por las sugerencias, me hicieron dar cuenta que me estaba pasando por alto una cosa importa...¡Carlos y Logan no han tenido una cita aun! Que tonta soy xD asi que hare que tengan una cita pero sera en el proximo capitulo porque este capitulo termino mucho mas largo de lo que crei, asi que lo dejo para el siguiente.**

**Ahora disfruten!**

* * *

¿Ya les comente que odio las masas de gente reunidas en un solo sitio? Pues lo hago, odio las masas de gente reunidas en un solo sitio.

No me emociona el verme rodeado de tantas personas gritando a cada equipo, solo lo hago para ver a los chicos y si preguntan, Dustin está a mi lado de pie animando al equipo de hockey. Para mi sorpresa permito a Kelly estar parada a mi otro lado, imitando a Dustin. Me enferma esto, solo quiero ir casa a hundirme en mi delicada y áspera miseria.

No tiene sentido pero, ¿Qué cosa lo tiene realmente ahora?

-¡Buen juego, mi gente! –el oír a Dustin alargar la ultima E me saca de mis pensamientos en los cuales estaba distraído.

Me había perdido el juego entero, pero no me importa, tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza que no note cuando Logan se acerca y deja su mano en mi cintura, ahí es cuando me sobresalto.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunta intrigado por mi aspecto.

-Ahm, si solo…estoy algo cansado –miento y el parece creérselo porque sonríe.

-¿Qué es lo que no te deja descansar? –los demás pasan por nuestro lado sin percatarnos de que se alejaban y nosotros nos quedábamos atrás.

Ese era un buen momento para poder ser lo que somos mientras el resto del equipo se distrae hablando y riendo entre sí.

-En parte porque no dejo de pensar en ti por las noches –sonreí instantáneamente.

Logan se muerde el labio inferior aguantándose las ganas de besarme, estoy seguro de eso así que soy yo quien hace el primer movimiento y une nuestros labios en un beso fugaz de apenas unos segundos pero que nos deja a ambos con sonrisas en el rostro.

-Por cierto, buen juego.

Un poco después estábamos en Arthur's, como de costumbre luego de cada juego, el equipo entero celebraba su última victoria el día de hoy y en medio del festín de pizzas Kendall se levanto y todos callaron de inmediato, observándolo al tiempo que levantaba un vaso con soda.

-Hoy estamos un paso más hacia el campeonato pero eso no significa que debemos bajar los brazos y dormirnos en los laureles –dijo en voz alta para asegurarse que todos lo oían –eso significa que debemos entrenar más duro si queremos llevarnos de nuevo ese trofeo y ¡enorgullecernos un año más!

Todos exclamaron emocionados al discurso, yo solo me reí por lo cursi que sonaba pero era alentador, debía darle crédito a Kendall por ello, es un líder innato. No me sorprende que sea el capitán del equipo.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

-…Y así es como sacas la formula –Logan apunto con su lápiz al libro de matemáticas que descansaba en mis piernas -¿alguna pregunta?

Lo mire a los ojos y de vuelta al libro, y de nuevo a él. Estábamos en mi cuarto, más precisamente en mi cama, frente a frente haciendo nuestra tarea de matemáticas que yo no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de cómo hacerla, entonces Logan como buen novio secreto se ofreció a ayudarme. Y si eso me da posibilidad de estar a solas con él, pues hagamos la tarea, por más que yo la odie.

-La verdad sí, no entiendo nada de esto –dije desorientado logrando sacar una risa en mi novio y en mi.

-Ya te lo explicado 4 veces, pensé que ya lo entenderías.

-Pues discúlpame por ser un desentendido en las matemáticas –se me escapo ese comentario algo frustrado-lo siento, pero no estoy muy familiarizado con esto.

-Eso puedo darme cuenta y por eso es mí deber como novio el ayudarte.

Poco a poco se acercaba a mí pero yo tenía ganas de jugar un poco.

-O sea que si no fueras mi novio –espete con malicia -¿no me ayudarías?

Logan levanta una ceja.

-Carlos, intento coquetear contigo y no estás ayudando –respondió forzando una sonrisa.

-Me divierte el molestarte –me rio y el suspira –ven aquí.

Me incline y lo bese entrelazando mis dedos entre su cabello, el me atrae a su cuerpo por la cintura y termino sobre su regazo, besándonos. Suelto unas risitas al sentir sus manos explorar mi espalda pero oímos la puerta ser tocada y nos separamos de inmediato, mirando en dirección a la misma. Es una suerte que la tenga con llave y yo sea el único que la tenga.

-Carlos –suena la voz de mi hermano al otro lado – ¡Carlos!

Bufe con fuerza al levantarme y caminar hasta la puerta para abrirla donde estaba mi hermano menor Javi con los brazos cruzados. Olvide mencionarles que mientras Logan y yo estamos haciendo los "deberes", mi hermano tiene toda la planta baja para él y sus dos nuevos amigos mientras mis padres están afuera cenando.

-¿Qué? –respondí antipático.

-¿Me prestas tu navaja? –pregunta con total inocencia.

Tosí ahogándome con mi propia saliva, y mire de reojo a Logan que al parecer no había oído nada.

-N-no tengo nin-guna navaja –dije con nerviosismo.

-Papa dice que si –retruco con una sonrisa en su pequeño rostro.

-No creas todo lo que papa dice.

-Vamos, préstamela, quiero mostrársela a los chicos –suplico juntando sus manos.

-Tienes 12 –sentencie firme –no tengo porque darte algo así.

-Entonces estas afirmando que si tienes una navaja.

Demonios, caí en su propio juego. Este pequeño bastardo es listo.

-Mira, mi respuesta es no. Si mama se entera que hice eso, me mandara a la correccional.

-Como si no fuese la primera vez –señalo con ímpetu.

-Pues fíjate que ya tuve suficiente así que mejor cierra la maldita boca y regresa con tus amigos porque estoy ocupado.

Señale hacia el pasillo con enojo, Javi frunció el ceño y torció los labios, signo previo a un capricho pero él sabe perfectamente que eso no funciona conmigo, al final se rinde y se va arrastrando los pies.

Me quedo en la puerta observando cómo se aleja rezongando y pienso en nuestra relación. Jamás fuimos muy unidos, me eh encargado de hacerle saber que lo detesto y él se encarga de molestarme y hacer que me meta en problemas con mis padres. Es un niño mimado, pero él no tiene la culpa, mis padres lo criaron de esa forma dándole más preferencia a el que a mí y eso me lleva a un punto importante que ignoraba durante todo este tiempo.

Siento celos de Javi porque él es su verdadero hijo, porque él tiene todo el amor que yo no tuve, amor y cariño de verdad, lo mío solo era una ilusión y eso me hace sentir tan miserable que termino descargando mi frustración en la persona equivocada. Definitivamente el no tiene la culpa.

-Javi –lo llamo y él se detiene apenas llega a las escaleras para mirarme –yo…yo lo lamento, lamento el haberte hablado de esa forma, no te lo merecías.

Wau, ¿de veras me estoy disculpando con mi hermano? Apunta esto Dustin, porque esto definitivamente cuenta como una GRAN buena acción.

-Si quieres pide pizza para ti y tus amigos, yo las pago –sugerí.

-¿¡Enserio?! –Exclamo alegre y yo asentí -¡Gracias Carlos!

Corre hacia mí y me abraza, tomándome por sorpresa, solo reaccione a darle una palmada en la espalda y frotarle la cabeza.

-S-si, no hay porque.

Segundos después se cerré la puerta aun confundido.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Logan se rio.

-No tengo idea –asegure sentándome en la cama, de espaldas a él –creo que fui amable con mi hermano.

-¿Y eso se supone que sea algo malo?

-En realidad es algo raro –me lance a la cama.

-Tengo miedo de preguntar –se inclina sobre mí y me besa.

-Créeme, a mi me asusta más que a ti.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

La campana sonó y al fin estábamos libres por 30 minutos. ¡30 gloriosos minutos sin maestros, sin tarea y sin Dustin! Que bella es la vida.

-Te ves muy contento hoy –dijo Lucy a mi lado, señalando la gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Lo sé, dime ¿Qué es mejor que no tener clases por media hora y –puntualice –Dustin de viaje por una semana entera?

-Eres raro –a mi otro lado Logan rio.

Los 3 nos dirigíamos a la cafetería a buscar al resto y comer algo de pasada. A llegar notamos que no éramos los únicos allí, gran parte de la escuela estaba descansando o rondando en la cafetería así que nos costó un poco encontrar a los demás, por suerte vimos a Jo sacudir su mano en lo más alejado del lugar. Finalmente fuimos y nos sentamos en torno a la mesa redonda.

-Menos mal que no tienes más cara para sonreír –bromea Jett al verme.

-Es cierto –concordó James –estas muy feliz hoy.

-Me pregunto porque será eso –decía Kendall con intriga.

-Solo 3 palabras: Dustin no está.

-¿Cómo que Dustin no está? –pregunto Jo.

-Se fue de viaje no se a donde pero no me importa –soné demasiado contento y despreocupado –toda esta semana estoy tranquilo sin tenerlo detrás mío todo el día torturándome con algunas de sus estúpidas sesiones de terapia. Y si es por mí, que no regrese jamás.

_-"Se solicita a Carlos Garcia en la sala de música, repito, se solicita de forma urgente a Carlos Garcia en la sala de música"-_

Hable demasiado pronto.

-Demonios, me olvide de Kelly –masculle malhumorado cuando oí su voz por los altavoces.

-Me gustaría saber que tienen ustedes entre manos –dijo Logan casi reclamando una explicación.

-Te lo contare, algún día –vacile antes de levantarme, apresurado –nos vemos después.

Le guiñe a Logan y me fui reprimiéndome a mi mismo por celebrar antes de tiempo. Salí de la cafetería y no camine mas de unos metros cuando vi a Lisa salir de un cuarto, llevando nos planos bajo el brazo, levanto oportunamente la cabeza hacia mí y sonrió, yo me quede estancado en mi lugar.

-Carlos, es una sorpresa verte de nuevo –saluda amablemente –y me alegra ver que ya estas mejor.

Se refiere a la vez que me desmaye delante de sus ojos.

-Ah s-si, si estoy mejor, gracias por preocuparte –es lo único que salió de mi boca, me puse nervioso en menos de un segundo – ¿T-tu qué haces aquí? Me entere que están por hacer remodelaciones en la escuela.

-Así es y Griffin me contrato para que hiciera los planos –señalo las cosas que llevaba –justo estaba por tomar un descanso con la Señorita Wainwright.

¿Con Kelly? Ah claro, ahora todo tiene sentido. Esa maldita me condujo a una trampa.

-Oh Carlos –dirijo mí vista hacia la puerta por la cual sale la antes nombrada Kelly –justamente te estaba buscando.

-No me digas –respondí sarcástico.

-Pues si te digo –ella me respondió de la misma forma mientras Lisa soltaba una risita incomoda por nuestro intercambio de palabras –además te estaba buscando porque necesito hablar con Logan y como se que conoces a Lisa pensé que ustedes podrían ponerse al día con sus cosas.

Discretamente me guiña un ojo y yo deseo tener poder mentales para poder matarla con la mirada ahora mismo.

-Por mí no hay problema –interrumpe Lisa –y es como Kelly dice, podríamos ponernos al día entre nosotros.

Ella sonríe como si nada hubiera pasado poniéndome nervioso una vez más. El solo pensar en estar a solas con ella me aterra, ¿Qué pasa si vuelvo a desmayarme o si me quiebro en ese momento y termino confesando todo? No, no puedo...

-¡Vamos! –Kelly me da una fuerte palmada en la espalda que casi me hace toser mis pulmones –será divertido, mientras yo voy por Logan.

Antes de decir algo Kelly salió prácticamente corriendo hacia la cafetería dejándome solo con Lisa, o sea mi madre biológica, quien no sabe que soy su hijo; el mismo que abandono hace 16 años atrás.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

-Así que ¿hiciste servicio comunitario en un hospital? –pregunto Lisa entre risas.

-Como lo oyes –asegure dándole un sorbo a mi lata de gaseosa.

Ambos estábamos afuera de la escuela, sentados en una mesa de picnic disfrutando de unas bebidas y papas fritas, esas mismas conversaciones por computadora y mensajes de texto volvían a mi cabeza una y otra vez. Me traía nostalgia y tristeza a la vez.

-Hiciste muchas cosas durante el tiempo que no hablábamos –saco una papa frita y la devoro –aunque déjame decirte que tú fuiste el único productivo este ultimo año.

-Sorpréndeme.

Debí haberlo sabido cuando vi ahogar su sonrisa mordiéndose los labios, aguantando las ganas de soltar lo que tal vez sea lo más doloroso que eh oído en todos estos años.

-Estuve embarazada –mi sonrisa se borro con solo oír esas dos palabras –y tuve un par de preciosos gemelos, ¿quieres verlos?

"No" era mi respuesta inmediata pero solo me calle y ella saco su teléfono, busco en él y me mostro la pantalla del aparato y de inmediato vi como mi mundo se derrumbaba pedazo a pedazo, como mis esfuerzos de cambiar y dejar todo atrás era destruidos.

Un par de caritas regordetas y ojos grises que brillaban de alegría inundaron mi vista, su inocencia e ingenuidad era letal para mí experiencia y conocimiento, una parte de mi se moría lentamente.

-Son Grant y Taylor, la luz de mi vida –su voz era como el de una ave cantando, llena de vida y orgullo –ahora en unos días cumplirán 7 meses.

Me contaba con una enorme sonrisa en su cara cada detalle de ellos, un niño y una niña, con los ojos de mi padre y la energía de Lisa. Quería fingir que estaba bien pero no podía, no después de oír la noticia…quería morirme sin importarme nada. Solo quería morir.

-Oh, Lisa –levantamos la cabeza hacia la persona que la llamaba, para mi desgracia era Griffin que se acercaba a nosotros –estuve buscándote por todos lados.

-Lo siento Griffin, solo tomaba un descanso –se disculpaba modesta –por cierto, este es Carlos.

-Lo conozco –dijo mirándome y yo tratando de ignorar su mirada –lo eh visto en oficina de Gustavo, es un poco "indisciplinado".

Hizo total énfasis en esa última palabra, como si yo fuese una escoria, yo baje la vista conteniendo las lágrimas y Lisa solo suspiro incomoda.

-¿Para qué me buscabas? –cambio de tema -¿Sucede algo?

-Necesito que inspecciones algunos de las medidas y materiales, algunas cosas no terminan del convencerse del todo.

-Claro, ahora iré –asintió tomando sus cosas y levantándose –continuamos esta charla otro día, nos vemos Carlos, cuídate.

-Tú también –respondí perdido entre mis pensamientos.

Me deje llevar por ellos y ni siquiera note cuando Griffin ocupo el lugar que ella tenía antes, solo fije la mirada a un punto invisible de la mesa.

-Un gusto volver a verte Carlos –saludo Griffin mientras yo seguía ignorándolo –y lamento interrumpir tu adorable charla con Lisa, es decir, tu madre sobre tus hermosos nuevos hermanos.

En ese momento quería golpearlo en la cara, el cinismo en sus palabras me estaba colmando la paciencia que durante este tiempo eh estado cultivando, no quiero perder los estribos pero Griffin no está ayudando. Solo levante la vista como si fuese el mismísimo diablo.

-Oh, lamento haber herido tus sentimientos, pero para ser honestos me divierte ver como escondes tu sufrimiento frente a tus amiguitos –fingía empatía mientras hablaba –y sobre todo frente a tu novio, Logan.

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso? –interrogue entre dientes.

-Yo sé muchas cosas –espeto cauteloso –y eso es algo que te haga sentir incomodo. Déjame arreglarlo.

No entendí cuando vi levantar una de sus manos y estrechar sus dedos pero luego entendí que iba a chasquearlos como lo acaba de hacer y vi que todo a nuestro alrededor se volvía gris, mire a todos lados y las personas estaban inmóviles en sus lugares, como si el tiempo se hubiese congelado a excepción de nosotros dos.

-¿Cómo-

-¿Acaso pensabas que tu amiguito era el único con trucos en la galera? –Respondió usando otra pregunta –Pues tendrás que aprender a que yo estaré muy cerca de ti, porque tanto Dustin intente arreglarte, yo estaré aquí para destruir tu progreso y tu vida.

La piel de la nuca se me erizo con esa advertencia.

-¿P-porque haces esto? –mi labio inferior temblaba, anticipando a los pucheros que haría para aguantar las lagrimas.

-Por diversión –sonrió de oreja a oreja Griffin.

-Eres un monstruo –escupí sin darme cuenta que una lagrima caía por mi mejilla.

-Gracias, y lo más divertido es que siempre eh estado presente en tu vida –fruncí el ceño al oírlo –claro que si campeón, ¿o acaso quien creías que te mando esas cintas de cámara del hospital del día en que tu naciste o la dirección de los Pena y los diarios de tu madre?

Griffin soltó una carcajada jocosa, prácticamente burlándose en mi cara mientras yo analizaba lo que oía: la carta que encontré en mi buzón la envió el, con el numero de Lisa también lo envió el incluso esa tarde en el ático cuando me tope con las cajas también tuvo que ver. Ese maldito fue el responsable de que esos pequeños e insignificantes eventos fueran los que marcaran mi vida, tornándola en el mayor infierno de todos.

-Pero lo de los gemelos fue algo que me sorprendió –comento entre risas, dándome unas palmadas en el hombro –muy buena jugada por parte de Lisa.

-¡Cállate! –Grite furioso al ponerme de pie -¡No entiendo cómo te entretiene mi dolor!

-Vamos, Carlos acéptalo. Tú viste como ella hablaba de ellos, había felicidad en su rostro-

-Te dije que te callaras –estaba desesperado y herido, quería que se callara porque si continuaba hablando terminaría por irme a casa y suicidarme.

-Ellos tienen todo el amor que tú no recibiste de ella ¿Por qué? Porque ella te abandono, solo eras un estorbo en su vida-

-¡Basta ya! –ordene y tape mis oídos, cerrando con fuerza mis ojos y detener las lagrimas.

-¿Estas llorando? Qué triste –exclamo con dramatismo -¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Ir llorando a casa y suicidarte?

No lo soporte mas, tome mi mochila e inmediatamente el mundo volvió a la normalidad. Griffin no llamo ni dijo nada y yo aprovechaba para irme lo más rápido posible para ir a casa y refugiarme tras las puertas del baño pero mi teléfono vibrando me detuvo y me lamente por ello:

_-Por cierto me olvide; Logan no te ama, solo te tiene lastima y lo sabes-_

Eso colmo el vaso.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar abrazando mis piernas, sentado en el suelo del baño, llorando a más no poder resistiendo a la tentativa de cortarme, así es, mi caja de cuchillas estaba abierta y las pequeñas piezas metálicas tiradas en el suelo gracias a mi ataque de histeria aunque una de ellas estaba manchada. No lo soporte y probé como se sentiría si tan solo hacia un pequeño corte ¿acaso el dolor iba a disminuir? No lo hizo, y lo intente pero tampoco funciono.

Pero entonces me di cuenta lo que estaba haciendo, el mismo nefasto ritual de siempre que prometí dejar de hacer y las deje allí nomas y yo me aleje contrayéndome. Es como estoy ahora, meciéndome en un mar de lágrimas y deseando que el dolor y la angustia desaparecieran. Ignoraba los pequeños afluentes de sangre que caían de esas dos pequeñas cortadas en mis brazos y continúe en mi duelo. Quería morir y me lo merecía, nadie me quiere, soy el estorbo que siempre creí que fui y detesto que Griffin tenga la razón.

Mi cabeza me está matando y los ojos me arden, tengo la sensación de que pronto me desmayare, como siempre. Viejos recuerdos de noches de verano vuelven a mí. Y las sirenas de policía, el olor a madera humedad de los juzgados, el aire viciado de la correccional y sus corruptos policías por doquier…esta es mi vida.

¿Por qué creí que podría cambiarla? ¿Por qué creí que me merecía un cambio, un cambio de suerte? Estúpido Dustin.

Oculto mi rostro entre mis rodillas al oír a mi teléfono sonar desde mi cama, conozco el tono que está sonando porque lo tengo asignado para una persona especia: Logan.

Y por eso estoy más que seguro que merezco todo el sufrimiento que siento, debía ser honesto conmigo mismo o sea ¿Logan fijándose en alguien como yo, es enserio? Es un mal chiste si lo preguntan. Solo me tiene lastima…lo detesto, por darme falsas esperanzas, por darme falso amor.

_-Bebe, soy yo –_sonó su voz desde el aparato, debió mandarlo al buzón por no contestarlo -_¿Dónde estás? Estoy muerto de preocupación por ti, dijiste que te ibas y ya ha pasado 1 hora y media, te eh buscado en la escuela y el teléfono de tu casa no me contesta, ya no sé dónde buscarte por favor mándame un mensaje o llámame, necesito saber que estas bien-_

Se oye desesperado pero no estoy en mis cabales como para que me importe, solo quiero estar solo antes de tal vez cortarme las venas, o puede que me ponga creativo.

-_Te quiero-_

Volví a sollozar al oír que el mensaje se había acabado.

Pasaron varios minutos y yo seguía sin moverme, el apenas punzante dolor en mis brazos se hacía presente y sabia que debía desinfectar la herida pero no ahora, lo hare cuando tenga las fuerzas para hacerlo.

Entonces pienso en el mensaje que me dejo Logan…me parte el alma oírlo así de preocupado porque desaparecí pero solo debe ser porque es mi "novio" y siente que es su obligación…

_"¡Carlos, ¿enserio crees que Logan te tiene lástima!? Por dios, que no ves en la forma en que te mira o se sonríe al verte, ¡necesitas gafas, querido porque estas muy ciego!"_

¿Esa voz? ¿Esa es mi voz que siempre oigo cuando estoy en una crisis de este tipo? ¡Dios, pensé que ya te había superado!

_"Pues heme aquí de nuevo, ¡ahora levanta tu lamentable trasero, ve llama a Logan y dile que lo necesitas!"_

No puedo creer que esté pasando de nuevo.

_"¡Ve o te torturare!"_

¡Bien, tú ganas, iré! Demonios, obligado por esa molesta voz fui y tome mi teléfono para escribirle un mensaje a Logan:

_-Oí tu correo de voz, estoy bien, ven a mi casa…te necesito._

Presione enfadado el botón de enviar y me senté en mi cama con los brazos cruzados pero solo por un segundo porque el dolor era aun mas fuerte por mis cortes.

_"Ahora ves lo que haces cuando dejas que los demás te pisoteen"_

-Cállate –me reprimí a mi mismo antes de ir al baño y lavarme mis brazos, observando como la sangre seca y la fresca se mezclaba con el agua y se perdía por el caño, luego busque en el gabinete un poco de desinfectante y gasas. No es la primera vez que lo hago así que soy consciente de cómo tratar mis heridas.

_"Eso no te quita que seas un idiota masoquista"_

-¡Ash, podrías callarte ya!

POV Logan

Dios, ya han pasado como dos horas y no sé nada de Carlos-¡un mensaje de él!

-¡Al fin! –exclamo ansioso al abrirlo, James y Kendall se paran a mi lado para verlo, también están angustiados al igual que yo –_oí tu mensaje, estoy bien, ven a mi casa…te necesito._

No sé porque pero algo se quedo atorado en mi garganta, sentía algo malo rondar en el aire tras leer ese mensaje pero debe ser cosa mía porque las únicas personas en las escaleras exteriores somos nosotros y ese sujeto que acaba de pasar delante de nosotros creo que es el que finanza las ampliaciones de la escuela o algo así, en fin trato de concentrarme en ese mensaje cuando Kendall me habla.

-Debes ir.

-¿Pero y clases? –james dice inseguro de su plan.

-Solo nos queda una hora más, puedes irte, diremos que no te sentías bien.

-Bien, gracias chicos.

Le agradecí con una palmada en el hombro y me eche a correr, primero evadiendo al mismo tiempo con traje del cual sigo sin recordar su nombre, con todas mis fuerzas. En menos de 10 minutos ya estaba en la puerta de la casa de Carlos exhausto por la corrida, me tome otros dos minutos para recuperar el aire y animarme a tocar la puerta pero para mi sorpresa esta se abre y una mano me jala hacia adentro volviendo a cerrarla en menos de dos segundos.

-¿Carlos? –dije inseguro al notar su sombra en medio de la casa oscura, a pesar de ser de día afuera.

Y antes de recibir una respuesta se abalanzo sobre mí cerrando sus brazos en mi cuello como si su vida dependiese de ello, y creo que así es. Yo solo lo acerque a mi cuerpo para protegerlo de lo que sea que lo hace temblar y oigo como solloza en mi hombro, aun sigo sin comprender que sucede pero sé que Carlos me necesita.

Subimos las escaleras de nuevo a su habitación y la cerramos, todo en silencio, ninguno emitió palabra y no es necesariamente un silencio incomodo pero si desesperante.

-¿Estas mejor? –acaricio su mejilla y el asiente, ambos estamos sentados en su cama de frente –ahora, ¿me puedes contar que sucedió?

Esta vez el negó, aun podía ver los residuos de lagrimas en sus mejillas y su labio luchaba para no temblar. Pero necesito saber que ocurre, porque otra vez entro en pánico de esta forma y sé que dije que el necesitaba su tiempo y espacio para hablar pero yo también tengo mi paciencia y me preocupo por Carlos.

-Carlos –comencé de nuevo –realmente necesito saber que sucede o jamás podremos terminar con lo que sea te afecta.

-N-no pue-do –titubeo al borde del llanto.

-¿Por qué no? –pregunte insistente, la situación me está cansando pero debo controlarme o solo la empeorare.

-P-porque-

De repente sonó el teléfono de Carlos a su lado, que inoportuno pero dejo que conteste sin decir nada. Oigo unas cuantas palabras y no me toma mucho adivinar que es Dustin, sin embargo, la conversación se torno extraña para mí.

-No sé donde esta –protesto desconsolado Carlos -¿q-que harás?... ¡NO!, Dustin por favor, no lo hagas…e-el tenia ra-azon, yo….-

Me miro de reojo y callo, yo no comprendía y necesitaba respuestas, sin más le quite el teléfono decidiendo que era hora de pedírselas a la otra persona que conoce mejor a Carlos.

-Dustin, dime de una maldita vez ¿Qué sucede contigo y Carlos? –soné severo mientras Carlos me observaba sorprendido.

-Logan, este no es un buen momento –la piel se me erizo al oír su voz seria y tétrica –devuélveme con Carlos, ahora.

-No hasta que me digas que sucede –dije seguro tomando fuerza de no sé donde para plantármele.

-Dame a Carlos –insistió –A-H-O-R-A.

Ahora algo me empujo de devolverle el teléfono a mi novio, creo que era la frialdad con la que me lo ordeno que era más que suficiente para retractarme y hacerlo que pedía.

POV Carlos

Logan me entrego el teléfono y continúe la conversación con Dustin, se oía molesto, iracundo, furioso y jamás lo vi de esa forma.

-Dime ¿Dónde está Griffin? –volvía a reformular la pregunta que yo antes negué.

-Ya dije que no se.

-Carlos, no estoy para juegos, dime donde está el maldito de Griffin-

-¿Por qué quieres saber? –interrogue limpiando mis lagrimas.

-¡Porque se metió contigo luego de que se lo advertí! –levanto la voz con furia –Y prometí que no volvería a perder a otro por su culpa.

¿Otro? Entonces, ¿yo soy otro?

-¿Qué otro? –ahora era mi momento de pedir respuestas.

-No tengo tiempo para eso, debo encontrar a Griffin y sabrá lo que es meterse conmigo y mi trabajo.

Sentencio antes de colgar, dejándome con la palabra en la boca. Ese maldito, levanto la vista y Logan me observa en la espera de que yo le dé respuestas, pero sinceramente no sé qué decirle, ya no se que mas mentirle.

-Logan yo…lo lamento pero no puedo decirte con exactitud-

-Como siempre, lo sé –respondió decepcionado, note la distancia entre nosotros, físicamente, el no me miraba sino al suelo en algún punto imaginario –no entiendo…-

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que no soy la persona en quien puedas confiar –soltó despechado, mirándome a los ojos y veo que se siente herido –soy tu novio y me afecta lo que a ti te afecta… -esta vez se acerca y toma mi rostro entre sus manos, otra vez siento las lagrimas acumularse en mis ojos –no sé cómo mas decirte que me importas, que te adoro, que te quiero de aquí hasta el infinito y que haría lo que fuese para protegerte y hacerte saber que nada te lastimara…yo solo pido un poquito de tu parte, solo un poco.

Cerré los ojos y una lagrima cayo, respire hondo y me aleje de él quien habrá interpretado eso como una señal de huida pero no, solo que esta por dar "un poco de mi parte" por él.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunto al ver agarrar mi teléfono y comenzar a usarlo.

No dije nada, solo busque lo que necesitaba y se lo entregue sin decir palabra alguna. Logan lo miro y luego a mí para entonces tomarlo y leer el mensaje en la pantalla.

-Por cierto me olvide, Logan no te ama, te tiene lastima…-leía en voz media asta levantar la vista a mi –y lo sabes…Bebe, y-yo no-

No pudo completar la frase porque se lanzo hacia mi abrazándome hasta el máximo que mis pulmones me permitían respirar, enrosque mis brazos en su cuello y comencé a llorar de nuevo. Sentía su mano subir y bajar mi espalda tratando de tranquilizarme y lo hacía bien, al cabo de unos minutos mi llanto disminuyo y estaba apto para hablar.

-Amor, lo siento –se separo de mi y limpio cada una de mis lagrimas seca con sus pulgares, el también unas cuentas en sus ojos –pero dime ¿Quién te dijo semejante mentira?

-G-griffin –respondí en menos de un segundo.

-Griffin –repitió, como si su lengua tratara de recordar alguna vez que ya haya pronunciado ese nombre -¿el sujeto que finanza las ampliaciones de la escuela? No entiendo…-

-El me conoce…de alguna forma…-

-¿Pero tu lo conoces?

Deseaba decir que si, en parte, pero no si eso implicaba explicar el resto de la historia. Decidí disfrazar un poco la verdad.

-N-no –baje la cabeza y Logan volvió a envolverme en sus brazos.

-Carlitos, tú no tienes idea lo mucho que significas para mí –decía dulcemente acariciando mi cabello –si tan solo supieras…y por eso debo pedirte algo.

Lo mire a los ojos, grandes y curiosos de oír lo que sus bellos labios tenían que decirme.

-Sabes ya hemos estado saliendo un tiempo, aunque en secreto pero eso no significa que no podamos hacer cosas que las otras parejas hacen…-se rio nervioso –y me haría mucha ilusión que tuvieras…-

-¿Una cita? –complete su frase y sonrió, me sentía más aliviado al verlo sonreír –l-la tengamos.

-¿Qué? ¿Enserio? –sus cejas se levantaron, sorprendido e ilusionado al mismo tiempo.

-Mhm –asentí con fuerza, sonriendo –seria una oportunidad perfecta para que me demuestres cuanto dices quererme…-

Atrape sus labios entre los míos por unos segundos, ambos teníamos grandes sonrisas al separarnos.

-Y yo daré un poco mas de mi parte –afirme, convencido de que era momento de aflojar un poco la tensión y ser siempre el retraído en nuestra relación.

-Entonces, que así sea –dijo Logan antes de besarme –tengamos una cita.


End file.
